


Rocky Roads

by Nijura



Series: I'd come for you [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM Scene, Escort Loki, F/M, I mean there will be lots of it, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Loki is not desperate, M/M, Many different characterss, Plot Twist, Poor Loki, Possesive Thanos, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Tags will come, some Loki/Tony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 53,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijura/pseuds/Nijura
Summary: “Oh I already like you, little one.”“Loki,” the boy snapped with a glare. The man raised an eyebrow but Loki couldn’t care less if he offended the man, he simply picked up his drink and took a sip.“Until you paid me you will call me by my name.”Loki is working as an escort as he meets Thanos who is more than interested in his services and soon Loki seems to get pulled deeper and deeper into a life he did not want.





	1. The new customer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you guys  
> since many people wanted me to write another Loki/Thanos fic, here it is but be ware that this is currently not my main fic and I cannot promis fast updates  
> I hope you enjoy

Being a prostitute is not as bad as most people think, at least not if you do it because you want to and are not forced into it. That was the case of Loki Laufeyson. He was basically a prostitute but he and his boss preferred the term escort, it sounded nicer.

Loki was working for an agency since he was eighteen and had a nice clientele. His customers were mostly rich men who liked to have a younger lover without the love part and Loki delivered on both departments.

His boss Svadilfari was always looking out for him, of course not because he was nice or liked Loki that much, but rather because the boy meant money. No one would have guessed that the quiet well-read boy would be a sex worker when he graduated with straight As. He was very well educated and came from a good family; still he chose this as his line of work.

Why Loki did so, no one really knew but no one dared to ask either since the boy had a rather sharp tongue, if he chose to talk.

Being an escort also meant that Loki was hired to spend time with his customers, he went to parties, theatres or even family dinners, though the last one only happened once or twice to him and it had been rather awkward.

However, Loki was no amateur he knew how to work his looks and how to please his customers and to get some fun out of it while doing so. His colleagues either hated or simply envied him but Loki didn’t care about such things, he had few friends but he didn’t mind, he was used to it.

 

On the evening this story begins, Loki was not happy but also not unhappy; he was in a calm state of mind and rather content with his life. His bills were paid and his belly mostly full and he had a decent schedule where he could have fun with his customer.

Everything was alright and so he smiled and laughed as he stood next to one of his regulars, Ronan. Honestly, Loki didn’t like the man, he was dull and too full of himself to be a pleasant companion but he paid him well and the sex was good. Sadly he hired Loki almost every week and the boy longed to get a break from the man who had an arm laid around his waist.

Ronan had taken him along to some rich guy’s party and held the younger man close to show him off. Loki didn’t mind being showed off, he liked to bathe in the attention, he liked it when other men or women were jealous of him and it was a delight to see the poisonous glares they sent his way.

The boy was not sure what it was that made Ronan rich and powerful and he didn’t really care. It was sometimes better to not ask too many questions and since he was approved of Svad Loki was not worried about him being some weird or powerful criminal.

Ronan kept a close eye on him almost the entire evening until Loki found himself alone at the bar ordering another non-alcoholic drink. It was kind of a requirement to not drink in this job since a drunk prostitute performed badly and wouldn’t be paid well.

So Loki ordered his drink and as he waited a big man came up to him. Loki ignored him but as the man spoke the deep voice drew him in.

“You are Loki, am I right?”

Loki looked at him. The man was tall and big with muscles, his head was bald and he had weird markings on his chin, they looked like scars. He looked down on him with an intense stare and Loki shivered involuntary, “I ah I am.”

The man looked him up and down and once the bartender put Loki’s drink down and disappeared to the other end of the bar he spoke again, “how much for a night?”

Loki stiffed, this was one thing he hated about his job. For some reason one person seemed to always see through his lies, through his performance and would ask for his service.

The boy gritted his teeth and pulled out a business card and offered it to the man, “don’t they say, if you have to ask you cannot afford it?” The man took the card and a deep laughter rumbled out of him, it was oddly attractive.

“Oh I already like you, little one.”

“Loki,” the boy snapped with a glare. The man raised an eyebrow but Loki couldn’t care less if he offended the man, he simply picked up his drink and took a sip.

“Until you haven’t paid me you will call me by my name.”

Loki didn’t look at the man as he walked away, Ronan was already waving and he had a job to do. Had he looked back he would have seen the hungry gaze of the man and the smirk that played around his lips.

 

“Oh Fuck you Svad what do you want?”

Loki rubbed his face as he stood in his apartment. It had been late the last night and he had barely four hours of sleep until his phone so rudely waked him.

Picking it up he had noticed that he already had three missed calls from his boss and so when he called for the fourth time he decided to pick up the call.

“I am sorry Loki but…”

“No, Svad no, I told you it would be a long night with Ronan and my next appointment is not until six pm so why are you calling me in the middle of the nigh!”

It was already past eleven but Loki was one of those people who get rather cranky when they didn’t get enough sleep. His boss on the other end sighed, “Loki you have a new customer.”

“So what? That happens once in a while.”

“He booked you…for the whole week.”

Loki blinked and suddenly he was wide-awake, “really? But I had other customers, what’s with them?” Svad sounded nervous as he replied, “he paid enough so I would be compensated and tell them that you are not available this week.”

Loki raised his eyebrows in surprise, “alright how much do I get per day?” His boss sighed, normally he had a fixed income per customer and he was paid by the hour. Occasionally a customer wanted something special and had to make an offer that Svad would take or dismiss. In those cases, Loki got forty percent of the offer which was really generous but in the past Loki had refused if he wasn’t paid enough and Svad had an angry customer.

So the two had come to an agreement that worked for them both. Svad hesitated before he spoke, “two thousand.” The boy was silent for a moment thinking that his boss was joking but when he didn’t say anything else he just let out a laugh, “holy shit two thousand? Oh I can already feel the new boots I am going to buy from this.”

“Yeah uh Loki, his name is Thanos Titan.”

Loki sat down on a chair and pulled a box of cereals closer to him, slowly he began to munch on the fruit loops. He barely held back a snort but Svad seemed to know what was on his mind, “please don’t make fun of him because of his name.”

Loki chewed before answering, “for two thousand a day his name could Dicky McDickhead and I wouldn’t make fun of him, well a little bit maybe but you get the idea.”

He could almost hear how Svad rolled his eyes, “well anyway he wants to have lunch with you, in two hours.” Loki gaped and a few fruit loops fell out of his mouth, “two hours? Where does he want to go?”

“Uh that super expensive restaurant, Grand Paradiso.”

Loki let out an impressed sound and hung up; he had to get ready for his new, generous customer.

 

Loki looked good in a suit. It was a fact that everyone agreed on and so his wardrobe was full of them. He had a suit for most occasions and though they were not very colourful they all fitted him perfectly.

For his new customer he put on a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie, it was neutral and modest. He was sure Thanos would like it or at least wouldn’t dislike it.

Exactly on time, he got out of the taxi in front of the restaurant. Where a tall and thin man waited, “are you Loki?” The boy raised an eyebrow at him, “are you…Thanos?”

The man looked at him as if he was a pre-schooler and just asked him to wipe his butt. It was almost funny.

“No, my name is Ebony Maw and I am the assistant of the great Thanos. You are late.”

Loki rolled his eyes, “I am on time you are making me late, so where is he?” The man growled but turned around wordlessly to walk into the restaurant that was way too exclusive even for Loki’s higher clientele.

They passed the concierge who smiled brightly at Maw and entered a back room that was obviously made to give them privacy.

Loki had to admit he felt a little nervous, normally he met his customer in public places and only if he liked them they would get a chance to fuck him but he guessed that someone like Thanos just really wanted his privacy.

Maw quickly knocked and opened the door to let Loki inside. The room was rather small but maybe it only seemed that way because of how massive Thanos was.

Loki blinked in surprise, “You?”

“Indeed.”

The boy gaped at the man he had just met yesterday before remembering his manners and quickly offering his hand to greet him. Thanos chuckled and gave him a firm handshake before sitting down at the table again.

Loki took the seat opposite of him and smiled politely at the man, he had totally forgotten his encounter with the man and felt a little uncomfortable with that. Thanos watched him, a pleased smile curled his lips and Loki tried to think of something to say.

“I was rather surprised when by boss called me to reschedule all my appointments.”

Some weird expression passed through the Titan’s eyes but Loki had no time to decipher what it was. The big man chuckled, “oh so you were actually quite busy this week?” Loki tilted his head ignoring the waitress who poured them some water and took away some of the forks and knives that lay in front of them.

“As if you wouldn’t know that, normally I am not that expensive.”

The big man chuckled looking at the young woman, “please serve the food as soon as possible.” She nodded and left immediately. Loki watched with eagle eyes, one criteria from him for his customers was that they were kind to the service personal.

Loki had found out that the men or women who choose to be rude to a server would most likely treat him like shit as soon as they were out in the public, or worse like something they owned just because they spent money on him.

Thanos noticed his look and smirked, “passed the test?” The boy leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his water, “I just try to find out if you are worth my time.” A gleam appeared in the eyes of the man and Loki took it for excitement, he bet that Thanos was a man no one normally turned down.

“Oh well then I hope I can prove myself worthy, little prince.”

Loki laughed at that, “Loki is just fine, wait with the praises until we are in the bedroom,” Thanos gave him a hungry look, “if we get that far.”

The Titan wanted to answer but the waitress walked back in bringing them the first course. It was some kind of salad with flowers sprinkled on top. Loki was unable to name all the ingredients but he would have never admitted that.

First rule of his job, be confident.

He thanked the waitress quietly and waited for Thanos to pick up his cutlery so they could dig in. The man gave him an amused smile, “are you waiting for me to eat so you would know if it is poisoned?”

Loki deliberately put his elbows on the table to grin at the man, “maybe.” Thanos let out a laugh at that picking up a flower without destroying it with his fork, “well that wouldn’t help you much, I have a natural immunity to poisons.”

Loki blinked unsure what he was supposed with that kind of information. In the end he just picked up his cutlery and began to eat. The food was alright, because it was a damn salad and what could one say about being served raw vegetables?

They ate while studying each other and soon their plates were cleared and the waitress took them away to get the next course. Loki looked around the room only now noticing the expensive interior, “I have to admit, I am impressed. I have a lot of influential and rich customers but I have never been here.”

Had the boy looked he would have noticed how Thanos grabbed the tablecloth wrinkling it in his strong grip.

“Who did you have to kill to get a table like this?” he focused back on his customer and Thanos quickly let go of the cloth, smiling pleasantly.

“Oh I didn’t have to kill anyone; the owner of this place is an old friend of mine.”

Loki smiled and nodded, but didn’t say anything since their second meal arrived. It seemed like a scallop with some weird sauce and this time thinly sliced and ornamented vegetables. It looked nice.

The two of them looked at their plates and Loki chuckled, drawing the Titan’s attention back to him, “what is so funny?” Loki smiled and picked up the fork, “I was just asking myself if the chef would be angry if he knew that I will probably go and get a decent burger once we are finished.”

Thanos raised an eyebrow and Loki chuckled again, “cause there is no way in hell that I will get full with those tiny bits of food.” This was also a test, many of his customers liked his manners, but other wanted him to be a bit more childlike so he was reaching out and testing the waters.

Sadly Thanos was quite unreadable as he eyed him, “well if that is what you want?” Loki bit the inside of his cheek and began to eat, slightly angry that his plan hadn’t worked. The man didn’t seem amused or angered by the statement and it irked him.

They ate in silence and Loki actually liked it. He was never the seafood type but that dish was really tasty. Thanos seemed indifferent about the meal and Loki began to feel uncomfortable.

“What do you do for a living?”

His customer put his cutlery down and took a long sip from his glass, “I own a few businesses and occasionally I invest in small companies and help them grow.” Loki tilted his head, “like in shark tank?”

Thanos chuckled, “somewhat like that yes.” Loki wore a big and amazed smile but internally he called bullshit on that, he didn’t know why but there was something about the man that didn’t sit right with him.

The boy contemplated his choices. He could either turn the man and his money down or he could pretend that Thanos was not obviously a rather dubious businessman and enjoy his company while he could.

Sometimes Loki was disgusted by his own greed; this was not such a day. The boy was pulled out of his thoughts as Thanos spoke up, “what about you, do you do anything else besides…this?”

Loki grinned, “you mean besides spending time with rich and powerful men and women?” Thanos raised an eyebrow, “and women?” Loki chuckled, “no I don’t do anything else at the moment, I used to write but I kind of stopped since no one seemed to like my stories.”

Thanos waited until the table was once again cleared to speak again, “I would read your stories.” Loki chuckled and put his chin on his hand batting his eyelashes, “oh you, you only say tis to get into my pants.”

Thanos laughed, “oh no I paid good money to get into your pants, I don’t need to flatter you.” Loki’s eyes went cold, “oh did you?” The man seemed to realize his mistake immediately, “ah no I am sorry I didn’t mean it like that.”

Loki scoffed and stood startling the waitress who wanted to bring the next dish, “oh I think you did, but I tell you something, Mr Titan, if that is even your real name. I get a say in who I take as a customer and your money means shit if I don’t like you.”

With that Loki spun around and walked out of the restaurant, earning a surprised look from Maw who stood outside the room. Loki ignored him and the calls that followed him as he walked out of the restaurant and got into a taxi.

Luckily the driver took off as soon as Loki was seated and the boy exhaled letting out some of the angry energy he had stored up. Normally he wasn’t that sensitive but the man had managed to hit a nerve, making him feel like just some whore he bought.

Technically he was not wrong he bought Loki’s company but that didn’t mean the boy couldn’t end it if he desired it. It was sad about the money though, he would have really liked that extra income.

The driver let him off in front of his favourite pizza place and he began to smile as he saw that they were already open. Waving at the short a little overweight woman at the register Loki walked in.

 

“Because he was a dick Svad that is why!” Loki growled into the phone as he balanced it between his head and shoulder while holding onto a big bowl of popcorn and two bottles of soda, because screw his body, he was in the mood for junk food.

His boss made a displeased sound as Loki put the items down on his coffee table, “but Loki I thought we agreed that the money was insane. I thought you would overlook a few of his flaws for that.”

Loki scoffed, “he basically called me a whore Svad and I am quite sure he is part of the Mafia or something like that.” His boss groaned into the phone, “dammit Loki, you are a damn whore!”

The boy closed his eyes for a brief moment before he exhaled and hung up. It hurt, surprisingly enough, it hurt a lot. Svad had been the one taking Loki in, as he had no idea how to sell himself properly, he had trained him and showed him how it was done.

It had also been him that had told him to never see himself as just some whore. He had told him that he was better, he was an escort, a performer and Loki had believed it.

The boy sighed and turned on the TV, “well I guess we are all whores if money is involved.”

 

Loki watched some annoying action movie, munching at his popcorn as his doorbell rang. He frowned and glanced at the clock, it was almost nine pm and he didn’t expect any of his friends. Maybe one of his neighbours had a parcel for him.

He got up and flipped some stray popcorn of his shirt. At home, he rarely made an effort on his looks, which meant that he was wearing an oversized black shirt, grey sweatpants and his hair was up in a messy bun.

At least the clothes were clean.

Loki opened the door and froze in place. Maw looked down on him with a displeased look on his face, “you forgot this.” He held an envelope in his hands and Loki too startled to say anything took it. He stared at it with a confused expression.

The man scoffed, “your boss told us what you would get and we chose to directly pay you so it won’t get lost.” Loki’s eyes widened and he opened the envelope to see what was inside.

He let out a gasp as he saw the dollar bills, “b-but I…” Loki looked up but Maw had already left, how was that guy so quiet? Quickly Loki closed the door and locked it; his heart was racing for a few very different reasons.

First, he was excited that he still had been paid but second he was scared as hell. Thanos knew where he lived and that was not good. Loki never took customers home and Svad didn’t give out any information about his escorts, he once admitted to Loki that one of his girls got killed because he had given someone her phone number and the guy had tracked her.

Loki took a deep breath and the third feeling reached him, he was confused. Why would Thanos pay him if Loki literally walked out on him? Hell he hadn’t even stayed for the desert and on top of that he had refused to listen to his excuses.

The boy bit the nail of his thumb thinking about this situation. Well he definitely needed to call Svad and find out what the hell was going on.

Loki looked down at the money in his hands licking his lips nervously. Quickly he put everything back in the envelope and hid it between the cushions of his couch.

 

The next morning Loki was pouring some milk on his cereal when his phone went off. Since he had been rather annoyed by his boss lately he had changed his ringtone into some death metal song that basically sang asshole the entire time.

Loki smiled and picked up the phone sitting down on his small table with his bowl, “are you calling to apologize?” The man on the other end sighed, “I am, I shouldn’t have called you a whore, sorry.”

Loki hummed, “alright almost forgiven, what is my schedule today?” He was not sure how to ask about the money so he chose to do a little small talk beforehand.

It sounded like Svad was fidgeting around with something and Loki frowned, “ah you are free for the rest of the week, Thanos…he still pays for you.” Loki’s mouth dropped together with his spoon. He shook his head as he was hit by a splash of milk and knitted his eyebrows together.

“What? Why?”

“I don’t know Loki, but his assistant came to see me yesterday, he dropped the payment and told me that you are still booked for the rest of the week, I was so surprised I asked him if he was sane.”

Loki chuckled at that while he wiped the surface of his table clean with a napkin.

“He almost killed me with his glare Loki, he said that you are not obligated to meet with Thanos but you are still booked. He also told me that he will pay you your share personally and walked out on me.”

Loki froze, “so…so you didn’t give him my address?” Svad sounded almost offended, “no, you know I would never do that without asking you first. Wait did he?”

Loki rubbed his face, “he visited me yesterday Svad, he was at my fucking doorstep and handed me the money.” His boss didn’t answer he just took a deep breath that didn’t help him soothe his nerves at all.

“Should I…should I deal with him?”

Loki licked his lips taking a spoonful of cereal, “I…no I guess I probably will meet him at some point again and I will tell him to fuck off.”

“Alright but call me as soon as he does something weird.”

Loki chuckled at that, “sure boss, see ya.” They hung up and Loki went back to eating breakfast. He hadn’t yet made plans for today so he was in no hurry to get dressed otherwise ready for the day.

Stretching his back Loki got up and put his bowl into the dishwasher before taking a long shower. He didn’t feel as relaxed as he liked to be but he was starting to slowly come down and put the things that happened yesterday into the back of his mind.

Loki stepped out of the shower dried himself and put on his fluffy green bathrobe, a present from one of his customers, and stepped into the living room. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

A little more cautious than the day before, Loki stepped to the front door, “who is there?” An annoyed but unknown voice rang through the door, “delivery.” Loki exhaled and opened the door earning a raised eyebrow from the man.

He was wearing shorts but Loki got judged because he wore a bathrobe? Life was strange. The man held a rather heavy looking parcel in his hand and Loki quickly took it huffing because of the weight.

He quickly signed the papers and the man left without another word. Loki rolled his eyes and closed the door curiously looking at the parcel in his arms.

He placed it on his table picking up a knife to cut the tape. There was no sender on it but he opened it without hesitation. Inside the box were a bunch of Styrofoam peanuts and he quickly brushed them aside to reveal what was underneath.

Loki wrapped his hands around something cool and smooth and as he picked it up he was once again surprised by the weight. It was a small statue seemingly made out of glass with a black marmoreal stand. The glass was carefully blown into the shape of a snake and Loki had to swallow as he saw the eyes.

They looked like emeralds, like real almost cherry sized emeralds. The boy gaped at the thing and quickly put it down on the table in fear of breaking it.

“Holy mother of…who in hell would buy me something like this?”

He turned around and looked into the box once again, he found a simple black envelope that read, _For Loki_ , and opened it.

_Dear Loki_

_I am sorry for what I said and hope you like the gift I sent to you. I didn’t send it because I want to bribe you, I already had it ordered and wanted you to have it._

_Thanks for the pleasant company._

_Thanos_

Loki stared at the words rereading them twice until he finally understood. He dropped on the couch staring at the small fortune sitting on his table, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“This is insane, that guy is insane.”

He eyed the stature before getting up and walking into his bedroom changing into a comfortable pair of jeans and a green shirt.

The apartment he lived in was not big but it had a bedroom and a nice bathroom which sufficed for Loki. He liked to spend money on nice things but he didn’t like to just throw it out of the window.

Once he was dressed he stepped back into the living room and his eyes immediately found the stature that still stood on the table. He sighed and picked up his phone to send a message to Svad.

_Hey Svad please sent Thanos a message that I want to meet up with him, but not in a too formal location._

His boss responded almost immediately.

_You sure? Thought you hated that guy._

Loki sighed and rubbed his face looking at the expensive piece of glass; well he had to thank him, didn’t he?

_Doesn’t matter, please just do it._

It took Svad almost half an hour to response after that in which Loki had relocated the snake a few times trying to find a spot where it neither looked ridiculous nor would be knocked over by him.

His phone vibrated and Loki almost flinched.

_Bob’s Burgers 3 pm._

Loki almost smiled at the message; apparently Thanos did have a sense of humour since he chose a burger restaurant for their second date. The boy mused that if the guy would piss him off again, he would at least get a decent meal this time.

The boy glanced at his alarm clock as he set the stature down on his dresser and decided to just leave it there while getting ready to head out. He quickly grabbed his phone and wallet and left, not caring that he basically put no effort into his appearance this time.

He took a taxi but got off a few blocks sooner so he could walk to the restaurant, he needed that time to think and put his words together. Thanos was no ordinary man he had known that but with what happened he was unsure what to truly think of him.

Loki spotted the shop and was surprised how small it was, but he entered anyway and a middle aged man with an impressive moustache smiled at him.

“Welcome to Bob’s Burgers, I am Bob and the burger of the day is the Food Fetashist.”

Loki frowned at him taking a seat in one of the clean looking booths, “I am waiting for someone but you can bring me a coke.” The man eagerly went to comply and almost immediately brought him his drink.

Loki was glad as a few other people entered the restaurant and the man got distracted. The boy checked his phone when suddenly someone took the seat in front of him, “I am glad you came.”

Loki didn’t put his phone away instantly he kept looking at the display before he finally put it down, smiling at Thanos.

“I was the one who wanted this meeting, why shouldn’t I come?”

Thanos looked down on his hands and Loki smirked internally, he liked that the man looked so guilty. The big man sighed and rubbed his bald head, “I you know I never meant to insult you and I do not think of you as just something I bought. Can you…can you forgive me?”

Loki tilted his head and ordered a cheeseburger from Bob while Thanos only wanted a cup of coffee.

It was fun how nervous the other guy seemed and so Loki drew his answer out. He took a long sip from his drink before answering, “well I actually came to thank you for the present, it is…something.”

Thanos smiled at him, “you like it?” Loki took another sip, did he? Well he was definitely impressed by it and he was sure if he ever needed money, this thing would solve all of his problems.

“I was really surprised but I have to admit it looks good in my bedroom,” it was a neutral yet flattering answer and Thanos didn’t seem to mind it. He smiled and thanked Bob for his coffee while Loki licked his lips eyeing his burger.

Thanos chuckled, “dig in I don’t have much time to eat but I wanted to get you a decent meal since well you didn’t finish the last.” Loki tried to not feel guilty about walking out on the man but for some reason he did.

Maybe it was because he knew how much Thanos paid to get to spend some time with him. Loki took a huge bite from his burger, ignoring the juices flowing down his face as he made a decision.

He put down the burger and wiped his mouth with a napkin, “you know what, how about we give this another go? You can take me out on another date and I forget all that had happened, what do you say?”

Thanos smiled and again there was a weird gleam in his eyes, “it would be my pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Leave a comment or a Kudos and tell me what you think  
> it is very much apreciated


	2. Get to know you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the smut has arrived, a little of it at least. 
> 
> Enjoy

The second, first date was supposed to be taking place in an art gallery. Loki liked those, most of the time it was quiet and they served tasty little bits of food.

Loki was picked up by a car that Thanos sent and delivered safely in front of the gallery. This time however Thanos waited for him and not his creepy assistant.

The boy smiled as he got out of the car. It was a nice day, not too warm and not too cool and he felt good wearing a simple black suit and a white shirt. He had skipped on the tie and left his first two buttons open.

Thanos noticed immediately but his eyes moved up to Loki’s face as soon as the boy stood in front of him. Loki still noticed and smirked at the older man.

They walked into the building which was of course a piece of art itself. To the outside were large windows letting in a lot of natural light and inside were not only pillars but also small walls that separated the different pieces.

The artist had a few paintings and sculptures displayed. Loki liked the paintings more and so he found himself more often than once standing in front of one, taking in every inch of it. Thanos of course watched the entire time curiously.

Loki was well aware of the other man watching him and had he been there with another customer he would have paid more attention to him than to the exhibit but Thanos was trying to win _his_ favour after all.

The gallery was quiet and only a few people were in there and so Loki took his time studying a painting of a rather interesting landscape. The style used was fscinating because the artist didn’t just simply painted the landscape no he used layers of colour to make the picture.

Loki really liked it and he would love to be able to run his fingers over the surface but of course it was forbidden. Thanos watched him closely, “do you want it?” The boy rolled his eyes and sighed, “do you want to buy my affection?”

It was satisfying to see how the big man winced at Loki’s words, “I…this isn’t what I meant, I just you know as every rich man I buy art and I would have no problem giving a piece to you.”

Loki hummed, “well thank you but no thank you, it would look ridiculous in my apartment.” Thanos nodded and sighed which made Loki turn and look at him, “something wrong?”

A small group of people passed them and Thanos waited with his answer until they were alone again, “I screwed up again, didn’t I?” The boy almost laughed at that but the honesty in Thanos eyes didn’t let him.

Instead he put a hand on Thanos arm and smiled at him, “you are doing well, just don’t try to impress me with your wealth, almost all of my customers do that and I don’t like it.”

A weird look passed through Thanos eyes but it was gone so quickly that Loki wasn’t sure that it had been there in the first place. Slowly the big man nodded and they moved on to the next painting in silence.

They didn’t talk much until they decided to leave and then sat awkwardly next to each other in the car. Loki smiled at Thanos, “so what do we do next?” The big man licked his lips, thinking about it, “I…I think we will get you back home.”

Loki knitted his eyebrows together, the date had been good. Thanos had behaved and Loki was in a good mood so why didn’t he want to make a move on him? The boy smiled and put a hand on Thanos tight, “how about you show me your place?”

It was almost comically how Thanos stared at him, in utter disbelieve, “I ah I don’t want to rush things Loki.” The boy almost screamed at the man. Sure having sex was not always the best part of his job but he also knew that it was essential and if he didn’t do it he would lose customers, ergo money.

Thinking quickly Loki unbuckled his seatbelt and slid over to his customer and between his legs. Thanos eyes widened slightly as Loki knelt between his legs on the floor, grinning up to him mischievously.

“Very well, but let me show you how grateful I am and also make sure that you curse your own stupidity for not taking your chance.”

He rubbed his cheek on Thanos crotch looking up to the man and once he felt his cock stir, he opened Thanos black dress pants and pulled out his length. Loki had to admit that he was impressed.

Thanos was a big guy and even though he was still flaccid his dick was the size most guys dreamt of having. He took the heavy cock in his hand and blinked at it, “oh my, this is exciting.”

Slowly he began to stroke him and Thanos groaned as he grew hard making his size even more impressive. Loki licked his lips looking up to the man, “I don’t have to fear that you will pass out when you get hard, do I?”

His customer looked at him with clouded eyes, “you are such a brat.” They both laughed but Thanos almost chocked as Loki swallowed his tip, never taking his eyes off him.

The boy didn’t fear to catch anything from the man since Svad had a rule that every new customer had to forward his medical history about STDs to him and since he hadn’t warned Loki everything had to be alright.

Thanos put a heavy hand on Loki’s head but he neither pushed nor pulled him which did surprise the boy. He kind of took the man as someone who liked to always be in control.

Moving his lips and tongue carefully, Loki worked his way down on Thanos length not sure if he was able to take it all at the first try. Still he was rather skilled with his mouth and when he was only halfway down he could see Thanos other hand twitching and the muscles in his legs tightened.

“Loki, you-you don’t have to you know,” The man mumbled and Loki chuckled around his cock. Just as slow as he had gone down he lifted his head and with a wet smack he let go of the cock, “you really want me to stop now?”

Thanos opened his mouth to answer but Loki smirked and grabbed his length to swipe at the tip. The words that had formed on the other’s tongue turned to weird garbled sounds and Loki had a hard time holding back his laughter.

His other hand went to fondle the heavy balls while he licked a long stripe from the base to the tip, pushing his tip into the slit to tease a little more. Thanos responded by throwing his head back letting out a long moan.

Arousal stirred inside of Loki at the sight but he ignored it, “I thought so, well if that is all you have to say I would love to get back to work.” With that he dived down on the cock working more and more of the hot flesh down his throat.

Loki was fairly sure that the driver was well aware of what they were doing in the back even though the separation was up. Not that he cared much, he had done and had been seen doing worse things so his inhibition was pretty low.

He used his hands and his mouth to work Thanos up and just before he knew the other was ready to burst he let go of the cock and smiled up to the man.

“How do you want it?”

Thanos ran his fingers through Loki’s hair and looked down to him, “swallow it all.” This sent a shiver down Loki’s spine, the words were spoken softly but it was a command and he knew to better comply.

He managed a sly grin before he dived down again and just as the length hit the back of his throat, Thanos threw his head back and a curse fell from his lips as he spilled in Loki’s mouth.

Loki wrinkled his nose like he always did when a customer came into his mouth. He may not dislike having a cock in his mouth but usually cum was not to his taste, Thanos was no exception. Still he swallowed like instructed and didn’t complain.

For two grands a day someone could expect that after all.

The boy sat up with a grin and made sure that Thanos saw how he licked his lips. That brought a smile to his face and his hand wandered from his hair to his cheek, “you are quite something aren’t you?”

Loki shrugged and slipped back in his seat, “what should I say; there is a reason why I am so high on demand.” The man’s eyes narrowed slightly and he nodded like that all made perfect sense.

Loki buckled up again and stretched his long legs, “so are you still offering to drive me home?” Thanos nodded and pushed a button so he was able to talk to his driver, “Corvus we are getting Loki home now.”

They didn’t hear a reply but Thanos didn’t seem to be bothered by that at all. The rest of the drive was silent but this time both of them were content with it and no awkward air hung between them.

Once they arrived at Loki’s house the car stopped and the boy unbuckled his seatbelt before turning to Thanos with a smile.

“Well I had a lot of fun, thanks for the date.”

Thanos smiled and pulled another envelope out of his jacket, “thanks for putting up with me, here your pay.”

Loki took it but instead of just taking it he let his fingers brush over Thanos hand. The older man swallowed and looked at those long pale fingers.

“Thanks again,” the words where only a whisper but they didn’t fail to hit like intended. Thanos pupils got smaller and Loki could clearly see how his cock swelled a little. Oh yes, there was the reason why his customers loved him.

“Will you pick me up again tomorrow?”

Thanos nodded, “ah yes I wanted to have a nice dinner and after that we can watch Hamlet or Othello at the theatre.” Loki put the envelope in his jacket and opened the car door, “I would prefer Othello but it is your choice.”

Thanos eyes watched his every move as he left the car and bowed down to look at him. The man smiled, “Othello it is then, goodnight Loki.” Loki smiled back at him, “good night Thanos, dream about me.” With that he closed the door and watched the car drive away.

“Oh for fucks sake, two grands a day and he wants to take it slow, what a moron.”

With a shake of his head he turned around and walked into the house nearly colliding with his neighbour Amora. They both blinked a little surprised before they smiled at each other.

“Oh hi Loki, sorry I didn’t see you coming in.”

Loki waved his hand and noticed the boxes that stood around in the lobby, “no big deal, what is this? Are you moving out?” The blond woman nodded and smiled happily, “yes, I am. Skurge finally asked me to move in with him, I am so happy.”

Loki smiled at her and gave her a brief hug, “I am so happy for you, too. He is a great guy and you two will be very happy together I am sure of that.” It was no lie, Loki liked Skurge and Amora had been a friend to him since he moved into the building.

They had sex a few times and she actually taught him a few tricks to seduce men.

He let go of her and after saying their goodbyes he walked up to his apartment, looking at her door that was just opposite of his. Hopefully his new neighbour would be just nice and quiet, maybe a nice old lady or something like that.

Shrugging Loki opened his door and got inside, he still got some leftover pizza to eat.

 

~*~

The next day Loki had showered and put on his bathrobe since he couldn’t decide what to wear as his doorbell rang. A little annoyed he walked to the door and opened it to once again face Maw’s annoyed visage.

“Why are you not ready?”

Loki gave the man a dry look and threw the door shut; it was way too early for that shit. Ignoring the knocking and calling he went back into his bedroom and trying to decide what he wanted to wear.

In the end he settled for a dark blue suit he hadn’t worn in a long time and a white shirt. It was simple and he liked the look so he brushed his hair and once he was all neat and dressed he opened the door again.

Maw was slightly red faced and clearly not used to being treated like this; Loki smirked and locked the door behind him as he just walked down the hallway. The man followed behind and Loki thought he heard him mutter about him being a brat.

Loki didn’t care and just got into the waiting car pulling out his phone to write a message to Svad. His boss had asked for him to always tell him when and where he was going with Thanos. The boy had been surprised about that but since he was his boss he hadn’t questioned it too much.

The ride was silent since Maw obviously hated him now, not that he had liked him in the first place, and the driver never even exchanged a look with him. Loki didn’t mind though and played some game on his phone until they arrived at some expensive restaurant that he had never visited before.

To his surprise when he entered he found it completely empty.

“I am sorry little one there was a change of plans.”

Loki flinched as Thanos suddenly stood next to him and speaking. Placing a hand over his fast beating heart he turned to the man who looked apologetic.

“I didn’t want to startle you, forgive me.”

Loki sighed and just waved his hand, “it is alright, why is the restaurant empty?” Thanos took his hand and guided him to the only table that was set and pulled out his chair so he could take a seat.

“A business partner of mine requested a meeting and so we will meet him here. I assume you know how to behave yourself?”

Loki gave him a look that made clear that he was quite insulted by that question. Thanos didn’t take his seat and remained standing as his gaze was focused on the door, “this man is hard to handle please be on your best behaviour.”

Loki rolled his eyes but nodded, “sure I will just focus on my food, so don’t worry.” Thanos glanced at him before standing up a little straighter as a tall man entered the restaurant. Loki didn’t know who he was and he didn’t care but he smiled politely and rose from his seat to greet him.

Like the gentleman he sometimes chose to be.

~*~

The meeting was not very interesting, at least not for Loki. He had greeted the man with a firm handshake and after being studied up and down by him, the man had ignored him ever since.

Thanos and he were talking about stuff Loki didn’t care to listen to and so he focused on his food instead. Loki didn’t know the man Thanos talked to and he didn’t really care who he was or pretended to be as he seemed to have no interest in finding out who Loki was either.

His name was van Doom if Loki had heard right and the name didn’t ring a bell. Suddenly the boy felt a hand on his tight and a light squeeze let him look at Thanos.

The man gave him a look the boy knew only too well, a few of his customers were married and so he was often the affair that needed to be hidden. Loki smiled at the man, “ah excuse me for a moment.”

He got up and walked out of the room and towards the bathroom feeling slightly annoyed about being basically thrown out. With a sigh he looked into the mirror checking his hair and suit before washing his hands since there was not much else to do for him here.

Yawning he walked outside but was stopped by a tall man in a black suit. He was one of Doom’s bodyguards. Loki raised an eyebrow at him, “yes?”

“How much?”

Again, he hated it when people approached him like this while he was working. With an annoyed sigh he pulled out another one of Svad’s business cards.

“Here give my boss a call if you want me, but no offence but I am way too expensive for you, darling.”

The man scoffed and picked up the card, “you are not for me, my boss wants you. I don’t have to pay for sex.” Loki shrugged, “good for you but believe me there are things you just don’t get to do with your one night stand, or even girlfriend, only someone like me will put up with it.”

With a smirk he passed the man and took his seat on the table again not knowing that Maw had watched the entire scene.

~*~

“Oh my god I knew it was worth the wait!”

Loki chuckled but as the big guy under him hit his prostate; he had to throw his head back, letting out a moan. The boy was riding Thanos, enjoying the thick cock that filled him up so good that he was sure he would lose his mind.

Thanos large hands were on his hips as he helped him balancing while he fucked himself on the man’s cock. With a groan his head fell forwards again, “was it? You could have had that ass way sooner, oh fuck!”

Loki moaned and put his hands on Thanos chest leaning forward a little so he his legs wouldn’t cramp. That orgasm would kill him, he just knew it. Thanos laughed and put his hands on his ass, pulling slightly at his cheeks.

“Oh god, your body was made for that, wasn’t it? Just look at it, so beautifully dirty.”

Loki pated heavily as he glanced over his shoulder at the large mirror that stood against the wall. He could see how the almost huge, glistering cock pushed and pulled inside his red, hot hole.

Quickly he squeezed his eyes shut because that image alone was almost enough to send him over the edge. Thanos growled and Loki opened his eyes looking at him, “ah please I don’t think I can hold it much longer.”

Loki could see how his eyes turned dark and too quick for him to fully realize Thanos flipped them both over and now Loki was on his back while Thanos pounded violently into him. The moans turned into a silent scream as Loki arched his back coming all over his stomach.

Loki was only dimly aware of the loud grunt Thanos pressed out between his clenched teeth as warmth coated his insides and he drifted off into a blissful sleep.

The boy woke up tangled between the sheets in the large empty bed. There was still light streaming inside and with a big yawn Loki looked around. To his annoyance he noticed that Thanos was indeed not in the bed or even in the room and so he sat up.

He rarely fell asleep after sex and only three of his customers were able to make him come this hard during so it was not that often that he found himself all alone in somebodies bed. But when he did, he was instantly in a bad mood.

Growling a little Loki untangled himself and put on his clothes, noting that Thanos at least cleaned him up and walked out of the room.

The dinner had taken longer than anticipated so they missed the play and Thanos had taken Loki to one of his places, as he phrased it and they hadn’t taken long to get it started. Loki had been eager to make sure that Thanos would hire him again soon and the Titan had put up only little protest.

Still Loki had to assure him that he was indeed able to take him and that he was willing to do it, not because he had to but because he wanted to.

Now he was angry that he was left behind all alone. Loki listened trying to find out if Thanos was still in the apartment but everything was silent. With a huff he walked back to where he remembered the entrance was.

Still no sound was to be heard so he just opened the door and walked outside. This time he didn’t have his pay but at the moment he didn’t care about that he just wanted to get out of here.

He didn’t get far though, because the moment he stepped into the hallways, he bumped into some huge guy. The man looked like he was made solemnly out of muscles and Loki let out a yelp as they made contact.

The man looked down on him and let out a grunt. Loki swallowed and took a step back unsure of what to do. The man put a hand on Loki’s shoulder and shoved him backwards only to grab the handle of the door and pull it shut again.

“Alright I guess I have to stay.”

“There you are. You want to leave already?”

Loki turned around and saw Thanos standing in the doorway looking a little confused. The boy glared at him, “I woke up alone and figured I wouldn’t be missed so I wanted to leave.” The man blinked and took two large steps towards him cupping his cheek with his large hand.

“Oh no Loki, I am sorry I…you slept so deep I wanted to order dinner and when I checked up on you, you were already gone. I am sorry, please forgive me.”

Loki sighed and messed up his hair even more, “ah well, what did you order for dinner?” Thanos smiled at him relieved and led him into a shiny kitchen that made it obvious that there was not much cooking done here.

~*~

When Loki finally walked up to his apartment it was already dark outside. Yawning he unlocked his door glancing at the now empty apartment opposite of him before walking inside and stepping on an envelope.

Groaning he bent down to pick it up before closing the door and locking it behind him. Without looking at it further Loki threw the envelope on the kitchen counter while walking into his bedroom to finally get rid of his suit.

He liked how he looked in them but at the end of the day he was just a sweatpants and T-shirt guy. He changed and hung up his suit sniffing at it to figure out if it needed to be cleaned or just aired.

With a shrug he settled for airing and hung it next to the open window and walked back into the living room turning on the TV. Grapping his phone he sent a quick message to Svad before he flopped down on the couch.

The sex with Thanos had been awesome and he could still feel it but it was just a little uncomfortable instead of painful since he was used to having sex almost daily. Loki yawned again and let out a chuckle, it was almost funny how many guys wanted to fuck a young man like him.

In total he had like eight regular customers, nine with Thanos, and only one of them was a woman. Not that Morgan would let him take the lead because of that, no she was always in charge and loved putting him in his place but once in a while it was nice to get ridden instead of having to ride someone.

Loki briefly wondered if that Doom guy would make an appointment with him and if he would pay well. For some reason he didn’t have a good feeling about him being his customer. Well in the end if he didn’t like him, he could always turn him down.

Loki stretched his legs, putting them on the coffee table when his phone rang. Recognizing the ringtone he groaned, it was of course his boss. For a moment he considered not picking up the phone but he knew that Svad would try and try again until he would.

Better get it over with as fast as he could.

Loki got up again and walked to the kitchen and picked up his phone and the call, “what?”

“I hope you have better manners when you are with your customers.”

The boy rolled his eyes and went through his pantries to find something to snack on, preferable chocolate.

“What do you want Svad?”

“Well uh…” he sounded hesitant and a little guilty and Loki knew that he was going to ask him something he probably didn’t want to do.

“I know that tomorrow is your last day with Thanos and that you have the day after tomorrow free but…ah Ronan asked if you are free.”

Loki sighed, “Svad you know I take Sundays off, I don’t want to spend time with him on my free day. He can have Monday for all I care.” Not to mention that he would probably be sore if Thanos was in the mood for another fuck. Loki would not turn him down.

“Morgan has you on Monday and unsurprisingly you are booked for the rest of the week, don’t you want to make some extra money? You said you liked Ronan or am I wrong?”

Loki groaned and noticed the envelope he had thrown on the counter before; he picked it up, searching for a knife to open it.

“Tell him that I am only available for three hours, he has to take it or wait another week, I don’t care.”

His boss sighed happily, “I will tell him, surely he will take the deal, thanks Loki, you are the best.” The boy shrugged and opened the envelope, “I am and by the way I may have acquired a new customer his name is Doom or something.”

Svad chuckled, “gods you really are the best, alright have a good evening.” They both hung up and Loki placed his phone on the counter pulling out the letter.

For a moment he stared blankly at the page, recognizing the neat handwriting with its sharp edges immediately. His jaw clenched and he dropped the paper as if he burned his fingers. He took a step back from the counter and walked into his bedroom, stripping off his clothes he kicked the door shut and flopped down on the bed pulling the covers over his head.

~*~

It was obvious that Thanos noticed that Loki hadn’t found much sleep last night and thus was in a sour mood but luckily he didn’t mention it. Instead he sat in silence next to the young man on the wooden bench as they watched the ducks floating on the pond.

Thanos wanted to spend a quiet day with his escort in the local park and Loki hadn’t voiced any dislike to that idea. He just stared at the water his face blank and his fists clenched. It was obvious that he was bothered by something.

“I don’t mean to impose, but-,” Thanos began but Loki cut him off.

“Don’t ask.”

“Why not?”

The boy sighed and leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees, resting his chin on his hand. For a brief moment he closed his eyes taking a deep breath to fight down the emotions boiling inside of him.

“Because, I won’t answer.”

Thanos hummed, “I am not surprised, but you should know that you can talk to me if you want to.” Loki glanced at the man and chuckled, “Thanos you know nothing of me and I would prefer if it stayed that way.”

His customer knitted his eyebrows together placing his big hand on his back, “if that is what you want, I just wanted to be nice.” Loki chuckled again this time it sounded a little honest.

“It sounds more like you trying to be my boyfriend.”

The look he earned from the man made him shiver, his gaze was so intense with something he didn’t decipher.

“Would that be so bad?”

Loki swallowed and looked away, the words had been spoken in a low, husky voice and he didn’t like that. Of course it happened that customers got attached to him, sometimes they thought he loved them just because he put up with their shit, listening to their problems and not judging their kinks, but he would never feel the same back.

The last customer he had falling for him had ended up to be a real nuisance. Her name was Karnilla and in the end he had to get a restraining order to keep her away, together with moving into a different apartment.

Loki got up and walked closer to the pond earning a few quacks and curious stares from the ducks. He needed to make sure Thanos knew where the boundaries were.

“Maybe not but it will never happen, you are a customer Thanos and if I wouldn’t get paid for it I wouldn’t be here, you know that. So please don’t dream about things that will never come true.”

Had he faced the man he might have seen the dark look that went over his face or how his hands clenched to fists, but Loki didn’t, he just watched the ducks thinking about his situation.

“Don’t think I will ever fall for you, that won’t happen.”

Thanos got up and walked up to him. Loki turned round and saw him smile at him, “we will see little prince, now come along I want to have a nice walk with you.” Loki frowned for a moment but Thanos already put an arm around his shoulder pulling him along.

They spent the day in the park watching the people around them and having a light conversation about everything but nothing important until Loki voiced his hunger. Thanos of course already had a plan and his driver got them to a nice looking diner.

Loki wasn’t a big fan of those but Thanos promised that this one had the best sandwiches and French fries there were and so Loki didn’t argue. Inside the diner they took a booth that was at the far end and provided more privacy.

They sat down and Thanos ordered for them both from a slightly overweight waitress who wore a bored expression on her face. Loki was glad the place was clean and looked outside to watch the cars pass by.

They didn’t spoke until the food arrived and Loki picked up one of his fries. He examined it with a critical look before taking a bite. It was surprisingly good.

Thanos smiled as he took another and he himself took a bite off his sandwich while Loki had still to try his.

They ate in silence but Loki’s mood improved with every bite he took. It wasn’t the best food he ever had but it was really good and soon he found himself smiling.

Thanos noticed and soon engaged him in a conversation about his favourite books and writers. It was of course a chance for Loki to talk about Shakespeare and Thanos promised to take him to a play like he actually had planned to.

Once they finished their food Thanos ordered desert and Loki was positively surprised that it was apple pie with vanilla ice cream. He loved it.

“So Loki, about next week I thought,” the older man began but stopped as he saw Loki’s confused expression.

“You booked me again next week? Svad didn’t say anything about that.”

His customer blinked before pulling out his phone and excused himself, leaving Loki to finish his pie as well. Loki wiped his mouth on his napkin as he turned away from the table to look where Thanos had gone.

The big guy paced outside of the diner talking on his phone and judging from his expression he was furious. Loki knitted his eyebrows together watching him getting more and more worked up about something.

Just for a moment the boy got a glimpse of the dark waters that hid under the surface the man portrayed and he did feel a shiver of nervousness wash over him. He remembered that Thanos was dangerous, he didn’t yet now why but he knew.

Suddenly the man hung up and walked back inside the diner and took his seat. Loki sat at his place, writing a message to Svad, acting as if he just hadn’t watched that scene outside.

“Well it seems like I am too busy to meet up with you next week so I hope you have a good time.”

Loki smirked putting his phone down, “even without you?” He teased but Thanos only reluctantly smiled at him, “yeah even without me.”

Soon after the meal Thanos drove him back to his apartment, but Loki didn’t move to get out once the car stopped. He just sat there and looked out of the window, this was such a weird last date.

“You sure about this?”

Thanos nodded and offered him his last payment with a surprisingly sad look, “I am, here is your money Loki. Have a nice day.” The boy took the envelope with a sigh and shook his head, “you know you could pound me right now.”

Thanos nodded but didn’t make any move so Loki put the money away before turning in his seat so he fully faced the man.

“Should I suck you off once more?”

Thanos shook his head and rubbed his head, “no Loki I don’t want that. I would like if you…ah nothing just go, I hope we see each other soon.”

Loki raised an eyebrow, “Thanos, you are my customer and I it is my job to make you happy, hell I want to make you happy, so what do you want?” Thanos looked at him with a weird almost longing expression, “a kiss.”

The boy almost flinched back from that statement. He doesn’t kiss. It was one of the first things in his contract and every customer had to obey this rule.

Luckily Loki knew how to compromise. The boy picked up Thanos hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it with a sweet smile, “I look forward to hear from you again Thanos, I still want to see the play you promised me.”

With that Loki got out of the car leaving a stunned Thanos behind.

The boy walked up to his apartment with a satisfied smile as he noticed that Amora’s old apartment door was open. Curiously he stepped closer and glanced inside. A tall broad man stood in the middle of the room, shoving a couch over the floor until it stood where he wanted it.

Loki gaped at the muscles working under the shirt. That just looked delicious. Loki cleared his throat and knocked on the doorframe simultaneously, “ah hello there.”

The man turned around and Loki saw a beautifully shaped face under a neatly groomed beard, gods that man was gorgeous. He smiled and walked towards Loki, “oh hello, are you one of my new neighbours?”

Loki smiled back and nodded, “yes I have the apartment right on the other side, Loki Laufeyson.” He offered his hand and Thor took it into his and gave him a firm handshake, not that Loki expected something else from him.

“Thor Odinson, nice to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the Ronan/Loki lovers you will have to wait for the next chapter I fear
> 
> Please tell me what you think


	3. Awkward situations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Satanssyn for helping me with the chapter.

Loki, normally used to sleep till noon on Sundays, was rudely woken up by his alarm. The young man groaned and rolled over his bed to repeatedly hit his alarm clock until he managed to silence the annoying beeping.

Once it was turned off Loki cursed Svad’s name in as many language as he knew. With another groan Loki sat up and hopped out of bed and into the bathroom. The long shower he took managed to wake him up a bit but the boy was still in a bad mood, it was just too early.

He munched down some cereal and flicked through the pages of a magazine but not reading anything that was written there. It was a good thing that he only agreed to spend three hours with Ronan and he was already eager for it to be over so he could relax and stretch his legs a little, or maybe he would take a nice bubble bath.

Yeah that sounded great.

With a yawn he went back into his bedroom to get dressed into a nice pair of jeans and a white button down shirt. Ronan liked them on Loki and it had always proven to be a good idea to please the man.

If he chose to be, Ronan was an amazing lover and a very generous customer and Loki may think him boring and a little one dimensional at times but on the other hand he didn’t have to spend a lot of time with him.

Loki arrived on time at the high rise Rona lived in. He owned a nice and spacious apartment on the higher levels and since Loki was a regular visitor, he had his own key to the front door. Without a second thought Loki entered the building and got into the elevator that got him up onto the right floor without interruption.

Loki stepped out of it and walked into the hallway and up to Ronan’s door ringing the bell twice. It didn’t take Ronan long to get to the door and as soon as he opened it Loki put on a really convincing smile.

“Loki, glad you came, come in dear.”

Loki smiled and glanced at Ronan. He was wearing tight black pants and a white dress shirt that was completely unbuttoned showing his well-shaped body. Once inside Ronan closed the door and turned around. Loki was immediately at his chest.

“You have something special in mind?”

Ronan chuckled, “originally I wanted to seduce you, but seeing as you are so eager, I will skip that part.” Loki chuckled and began to caress his exposed chest placing kisses on his neck. For him this would make sure that he was at home as early as possible.

Ronan growled and lifted the boy up who wrapped his legs around his waist. Both grinned at each other as Ronan carried the boy into his bedroom to put him down on his large bed.

Loki let his arms fall onto the mattress and Ronan began to strip him bare quick enough that it almost could be considered magic. Ronan was easy to please and Loki knew him long enough to know what the man liked, disliked and absolutely loved.

Biting his lower lip, Loki turned his face away and attempted to cover his exposed sex with his hands. Many of his customers loved the shy and innocent act and Ronan was one of them.

With a growl he grabbed both of Loki’s writs and pinned them over his head, “don’t cover yourself, you are made to be seen.” Loki closed his eyes to cover up the fact that he was rolling them.

“Please don’t stare at me, it is embarrassing.”

Alright it was a little overacted but Ronan was way too aroused to care and Loki always had a dramatic streak.

Ronan licked his lips before he grabbed Loki’s half hard cock in a firm grip. Of course he didn’t notice how the boy tensed at that, he was still wary of all of his customers.

“I am going to destroy you, you will come apart under me and you will beg me to never stop.”

Loki bit his lip to hold back a laugh but he gasped as Ronan leaned down to take one of his nipples between his teeth. His eyes snapped open and he stared at him.

“W-What? Ronan what are you ah,” Loki’s words were cut off by the moans that came out as Ronan began to suck and nibble at the pink buds. He had never done this before and it caught Loki completely off guard.

Slowly Ronan lifted his head, his teeth still holding onto Loki’s nipple and the boy arched his back as far as possible until Ronan let go. The deep chuckle that erupted from the man’s throat sent shivers down Loki’s spine.

“You liked that? Look how hard you are.”

Loki actually blushed and looked down at his now hard cock which was actually leaking precum. Well that was a first too. Quickly he looked back at Ronan who smirked wickedly, “you thought I didn’t notice how you were faking it last time, didn’t you?”

Loki swallowed and looked away, slightly ashamed to get caught. Yes, it was true the last time Ronan had sex with him had been boring and rather bothersome for him but he had acted as if it was the best sex they had ever had. No one would hire him if he told them how much they sucked in bed.

Ronan didn’t seem to mind too much though and Loki was glad about it. Svad would have given him an earful if he managed to somehow lose Ronan as a regular customer.

The man pulled out a bottle of lube from his nightstand and began to prepare the boy even though he was still fully dressed. This was also a bit unusual since Ronan normally was more focused on his own pleasure.

Loki watched as he coated his fingers with lube, preparing him properly but a little too quick for Loki’s taste. He reached up intending to undo Ronan’s clothing but he shook his head, “not so fast dear, I have planned to make the most out of my time.”

Loki didn’t like the sound of that but he smiled nevertheless, “oh well then show me what you got.” Ronan chuckled and again grabbed his cock stroking it slowly and brushing the tip with his thumb.

It was good and Loki moaned earnest this time. After a few minutes Ronan seemed rather pleased with what he accomplished and finally unzipped is pants, pulling it down together with his underwear.

Loki smiled as the already hard cock greeted him with its wet head. Ronan quickly lubed himself up and Loki took his favourite position. He grabbed the back of his knees, pulling his legs wide open to give him a good look.

Ronan growled and in an instant he was on him pushing into him with a groan. Loki tightened his grip on his legs tilting his head back and moaning loudly but not completely faking it. Ronan was not a bad lover, just boring at times.

The man already sheathed himself completely into Loki and he was really glad that his dick wasn’t as big as Thanos’. Loki sighed and smiled up at Ronan who stared at him with a hungry expression.

“Oh Loki you are the best.”

Loki chuckles, “I know dear, now move.” Ronan barked a laughter but complied setting a surprisingly slow pace. Ronan seemed to really take his time and Loki was torn about that, because on one hand it really did feel good, but on the other it was almost frustrating.

Loki was about to just yell at him to go faster but before he could Ronan let out a curse and flipped him on his stomach. He put a hand between his shoulder blades to push him even further down while thrusting into him in a fast pace. Loki moaned loudly as he hit his prostate repeatedly.

“Do you like that? You are not as innocent as you look huh?”

Loki moaned and grabbed the sheets under him, “I-I am not ah gods Ronan when did you learn that?” The man chuckled before slapping his ass. Loki yelped a little surprised but didn’t say anything, this was a thing he was okay with, most of the time.

Ronan laughed, “what a sweet sound I want to hear it again.” He thrusted deep into the boy while delivering another slap and Loki yelped again, grapping the sheets tighter this time. He didn’t know what got into the other man but he liked it.

Ronan delivered another slap and Loki groaned loudly biting his lip. It wouldn’t take them both long, he knew.

“Fuck Loki I ah, why are you always so tight?”

Loki chuckled and looked over his shoulder, “well I just love to please, now come.” Ronan pushed in all the way before throwing his head back with a loud moan.

Loki could feel how his warm seed filled him and with a satisfied smirk he grabbed his own cock and with a few swipes at his tip he came into his hand.

Both men were breathing heavily but neither of them moved. It took Ronan several minutes until he was able to pull his now soft cock out of Loki and roll onto his side with a blissful smile on his lips. The boy smiled at him and got up to clean himself.

Ronan didn’t like it if he soiled the bed and usually he wasn’t much of a cuddler either so Loki had no reason to pretend to like it too. Quickly Loki got into the familiar shower and cleaned himself thoroughly.

“Would you care for a snack?”

Loki turned off the water and grabbed one of the soft towels out of the small cupboard in the corner.

“Just a small one, please,” he called back as he dried himself off and examined his body like he always did after sleeping with a customer. Ronan sometimes liked to leave marks on him and usually he didn’t mind too much but he was fully booked for the week and some of the customers didn’t like to be reminded that Loki was not exclusively serving them, which was kind of weird because they hired him on purpose but honestly he didn’t understand most of his customers.

Gladly there were no visible marks on him and he stepped out of the bathroom putting his clothes back on before walking into the kitchen. Ronan was standing in front of the kitchen counter, placing a chopped up red pepper and a few small carrots on a plate.

Not Loki’s idea of a nice snack but being with a sports fanatic this was probably the best he would get. Loki smiled and picked up a carrot to chew at, at least it would fill his stomach for a while.

“Thanks again for coming over Loki, I appreciate it, I know how much you value your free time.”

The man pulled something out of his pocket and pushed it over the counter. Loki knew that his tip would be quite nice this time and so he just took the bills and let them disappear into his pocket.

Loki smiled at him but didn’t answer since he chewed on the vegetable and Ronan didn’t seem talkative anyway. They both ate in silence for a few minutes until Ronan’s phone went off and he excused himself from the kitchen.

Loki finished his snack and stretched his back glancing at the clock on the wall. It was time to head back and so he pulled his phone out of his pocket to call a taxi that would pick him up in front of the building.

He waited for a few minutes more but his host didn’t seem to return soon so he quickly ate another piece of carrot before deciding to just take his leave, it wouldn’t be the first time and Ronan usually wasn’t mad about him leaving without a word.

The two men almost bumped into each other as Loki tried to exit the kitchen while Ronan wanted to enter it. The tall man flinched, “already going?” Loki chuckled and shrugged, “your time is up, sorry but I need to go.”

Ronan sighed but nodded, “sure I understand see you…Friday?” The boy smiled and put a hand on his cheek as he passed him, “Thursday, dear.” The man laughed and followed him to the door, “oh right well good for me I guess, I am already excited.”

Loki chuckled and opened the door stepping into the hallway, “not as much as I am, bye Ronan.”

“Bye Loki, stay safe.”

~*~

Loki walked up to his apartment door just as the door opposite opened. The boy looked up as his new neighbour stepped out into the hallway.

“Hello Mr Odinson.”

Thor turned around and smiled at Loki, “you can call me Thor.” Loki smirked and pushed his key into the keyhole.

“Sure, call me Loki then.”

The blonde smiled and Loki felt something warm pool in his stomach. It was probably hunger.

“I sure will. Did you just come back from work?”

Loki froze for a moment, “ah no I was just visiting a friend, I don’t work on Sundays.” Thor raised an eyebrow at that, “really? You are a lucky one then; I have to work Sundays since I am the new guy.”

The boy’s smile was a little strained, “oh well, what do you do for a living?” Thor grimaced and closed his door locking it with his key. Loki noticed a tiny hammer jiggling on his keychain.

“I work in a restaurant.”

Loki leaned against his door relaxing a little, “oh are you a waiter or a chef?” Thor put his key into his pocket before turning around to smile at Loki, “I am a chef in training, which basically means I wash the dishes and chop onions.”

Loki laughed, “alright so when I have too many dirty dishes I can call you?” Thor grinned and put his hands in his pockets, “ah no but I can make a decent omelette so if you like that you can come over some time.”

Loki grinned back, “oh only omelette well then I will take care of the rest of the meal.” The blonde man snorted and shook his head, “well I’ve got to go now, it was nice to see you again Loki, have a good day.”

To his own surprise Loki felt a slight blush creep over his cheeks, “ah yes, good day to you too.” Thor walked down the hallway and Loki sucked in a breath before he quickly unlocked his door to slip inside.

Once the door was closed he ran both hands through his hair.

“What the hell was that?”

Loki tried to calm down but for some reason the heat in his face wouldn’t go away and so he went and took a quick, cold shower.

Usually Loki wasn’t ashamed of his profession, sure he wasn’t bragging about being a glorified prostitute, but never once had he been ashamed of it. Still when he saw Thor and when he asked him if he was coming back from work he couldn’t help himself but lie.

Once he was calm again and shivering he stepped out of the shower drying up but didn’t bother to put on clothes. Stark naked he walked into his kitchen checking his fridge for some leftovers that were still good to eat but he found none.

“God dammit, well I guess I had to use some of Thanos money at some point.”

He pulled out one of the envelopes from between the couch cushions and opened it. With this he would be able to buy a lot of pizza.

Just as he was about to order a rather ridiculous amount of his favourite cheesy treat, his phone buzzed. Expecting it to be Svad again he just picked up the call.

“Hey what is up?”

“Hello Loki, how are you?”

The boy stiffed and almost dropped his phone.

“Thanos?”

How in the world did he get his number?

“Yes dear, I missed you so I thought I would give you a call.”

Loki swallowed and looked around having the weird feeling of being watched, which was of course totally ridiculous seeing that his apartment was way too high up for anyone to peek through his windows, also he had them covered by curtains.

“How did you get my number?”

He slowly rose from his spot on the couch and walked into the bathroom, putting on his robe. Thanos chuckled at the other end of the line.

“I have my ways.”

“Oh the same you used to find out where I live?” Loki asked trying not to sound scared. This was not good; Thanos was crossing too many lines too soon.

“I…just wanted to hear your voice,” The man sounded strangely guilty but Loki wouldn’t be fooled by that, this was way too creepy. His phone number was one of his most well-kept secretes, he only had like five contacts in his phone, Svad, his mother who he never called, his friend Amora and his old girlfriend Sigyn who he hadn’t spoken in for over two years.

Oh and his landlord, because one time his shower broke down and his apartment had been completely flooded until Amora had found the number to call him.

“Thanos we only saw each other yesterday and I don’t want customers to call me, especially not if I haven’t given them my fucking number.”

His tone was harsh and he didn’t feel bad about it at all. Since the trouble with Karnilla he had been very careful and he was not ready to go through that shit again.

Thanos was silent for a long moment.

“Are you scared of me little one?”

Loki snorted, “scared? More like creeped out and I swear if you are calling me without my consent ever again Thanos or give that number to anyone I will never see you again and I will tell my boss that you are going onto the red list, which basically means that you will receive no service anywhere anytime soon. Got it?”

“I understand and I am sorry that you feel that way little one. Oh but Loki, this robe really suits you.”

Loki stared in shock at the wall as Thanos hung up on in and the cold fingers of dread grabbed his insides twisting and turning them to their liking.

~*~

Loki was having a nice lunch with Morgan, but his mind was drifting off ever so often. The whole situation with Thanos was something he didn’t know how to deal with. He had been so confused and scared that he didn’t even tell Svad about this whole issue.

Actually it was pretty clear that he should tell his boss, but somehow Loki got the feeling that even if they managed to ban Thanos from the escort service, he would still not give up his pursuit. A slight shiver went down his spine as he thought what the man would do if he talked to Svad.

“Loki, are you with me?”

The boy blinked and looked up at the gorgeous woman in front of him. Morgan was astonishing, a real beauty with her long dark hair, brown eyes and perfect body. Loki had always liked men more than women but she was just a damn hot piece of work.

“Sorry, I was thinking about something.”

She smiled tapping her lower lip with a long, blood red fingernail.

“Is that so? Well then I will have to make sure I don’t lose your attention again.”

Loki smiled, a witty remark already on his lips as her bare foot began to caress his crotch. He almost chocked on his food in surprise. Normally Morgan was rather reserved and liked to order him around but this, this was new.

“Are you alright love?”

Loki managed to find his composure again but it was a little hard seeing that his cock was already painfully hard in his pants. He only managed to smile at her due to his long training and willpower but as her big toe rubbed the tip of his cock just right it fell so he could moan loudly.

“M-Morgan I thought I was here to entertain you?”

The woman shrugged, “you are, but I am in the mood to torture you a little bit, so now get up and into my bedroom while I clean this up.” Loki swallowed and nodded carefully standing so he was not hitting the table with his cock, that would just kill the mood.

“Ah and Loki, when I am finished you are naked alright?”

Loki just grinned and walked into the bedroom immediately shedding his clothes and freeing his cock. This was quite normal for them, Morgan would give orders and he would obey, or disobey if she wanted him to.

Morgan was the head of an old family and owned a fortune that didn’t look pathetic against what the famous Tony Stark owned. She was one of his favourite customers and he let her know that.

It didn’t take her long to join him and he smiled at her invitingly. Morgan smirked and simply pushed the holders of her dark dress down so it fell down and pooled around her feet. She wasn’t wearing any underwear and Loki raised an eyebrow at that.

“Oh someone is desperate isn’t she?”

Morgan grinned and kneeled on the bed after slipping out of her shoes. Her long fingernails trailed over his chest and Loki was certain that she would scratch him like an angry cat.

She didn’t, she simply sat down so his hard cock was between her butt cheeks and smiled sweetly at him. Loki suddenly regretted teasing her.

“I have you for five more hours, don’t I?”

Loki swallowed, he really regretted teasing her.

~*~

Letting out a hiss Loki sat down on his couch before rethinking his choice and turning to lie on his stomach. Morgan was more of a dominatrix than a businesswoman and it had not been the first time Loki had regretted to agree with her games.

Morgan liked to tie him up and toy with him, to punish and tease him. That woman was a maniac in bed.

This time she had tied him spread eagle to the bed before forcing him to eat her out and after she had come on his tongue she had flipped him over to whip him with her favourite riding crop.

It had been such a delicious torture that he had actually started to hump the mattress which of course she didn’t like. As she noticed his bad behaviour she had sat down on his lower back grabbing a fistful of his hair to pull his head back.

Damn his neck still hurt from the treatment but it had been worth it, in a way. Of course she had made him stop his movement to lick and nibble at his ear, whispering dirty words into his ear.

After that he had almost been ready to beg her for release when she got up and again treaded him to the crop.

Luckily she knew what she was doing so he was quite sure the red stripes on his skin would fade to nothing until his next appointment but it still stung when he sat down and of course that what she had forced him to do.

He had to sit down on a hard wood chair and she had tied his hands behind his back to ride herself to her next orgasm. Loki actually had to beg her to come, but in the end the woman took pity on him and jerked him off allowing him to spill his seed all over her magnificent boobs.

Yeah Morgan may be a maniac but sex with her was also an adventure he didn’t like to miss out on.

Sighing Loki closed his eyes, but opened one again as his phone buzzed in his pocket. Of course it was lying underneath him and he had to fumble around until he was able to pull it free.

It was a text and Loki immediately knew who sent it.

_I hope you aren’t still angry with me little one._

Loki swallowed heavily. After their conversation he had dreaded the moment the other man would contact him again and now that it was there he didn’t know what to do. Well he was lucky that it was just a text because if Thanos had chosen to call him again he would probably be unable to get out even one word.

_I hope you are not seriously thinking it is alright to text me Thanos, because it isn’t._

Loki’s heart raced in his chest as he hit the send button and he anxiously chewed on his lower lip, but there was no reply. Feeling a little more at ease he put the phone down on the table to sit up despite his hurting ass.

Taking a deep breath he ran his fingers through his already messed up hair waiting. He knew that Thanos wouldn’t give up like this, he knew something would come but he had no idea what it might be this time.

Maybe he should call Svad.

Just as he reached for the phone the doorbell rang and it came so expectantly that Loki almost jumped of the couch. His heartrate was up again and Loki had to suck in a deep breath to calm down again. Shit he was so jumpy all of a sudden.

Slowly he got up and walked up to the door opening it just a crack to spy through, “yes?” An annoyed looking delivery guy stood in front of him with a small package.

“Delivery for Loki Laufeyson?”

Loki nodded and opened the door to sign the papers. The guy basically shoved the package into his hands and headed off quickly. Surprised and a little dumbfounded Loki opened the package and frowned.

Inside was the newest probably most expensive smartphone currently on the market and it already vibrated signalling an incoming call.

“Ah hello?”

“Do you like it?”

A shiver went through the boy and he rubbed his eyes feeling his unease grow, “Thanos, please I…this…I don’t want this, please I told you this was not right.” The man on the other end chuckled, “it is a gift for you Loki, you said I wasn’t supposed to call or contact you via your phone so I found a solution.”

The phone hit the floor with a loud clatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is another chapter, I am sorry there is not more in it but I hope the smut was bearable and made up a little bit for everything.   
> You know I feel bad for letting you guys wait for it so long.   
> I know Thanos did get a little darker here but well he just doesnt like to be told off again and again I guess.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment or a kudos


	4. Run and hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting everybody here is another chapter I hope you like it

Loki stared at the phone as if it was a giant spider out to kill him. He could still hear Thanos call for him but he didn’t care. Quickly he jumped over it grabbing his real phone and wallet before storming out of his apartment.

The door fell shut behind him and he was in such a hurry that he didn’t even notice Thor as he ran past him. Everything was just a blur.

 

Svad looked up slightly confused as the door to his office was opened without a knock and Loki stormed inside.

“Loki?”

Loki closed the door with a loud bang before walking up to the desk. He was in such a rush that a few papers were swept off the wood and flew through the air.

“Svad, I need help, I-I gods I cannot go back to my apartment!”

His boss raised an eyebrow before leaning back in his tall black chair pointing at the chair in front of him.

“Well tell me what happened.”

Loki ignored the offered chair and began to pace the room in front of the desk which made his boss sigh in annoyance. A few more papers were sent flying.

“I-It is him Svad, Thanos he, he spies on me, no-no he stalks me! It is even worse as it was with Karnilla I think.”

Loki waved one hand in the air, his movements frantic and Svad raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. He learned rather quickly not to interfere with Loki’s ranting.

“I had a bad feeling about him but I didn’t listen, why didn’t I listen to my feeling? Well you know I told myself it isn’t that bad, that I can control him, but no he is insane I tell you. I bet he has cameras in my apartment, I mean he told me what I was wearing while I was talking to him!”

He turned around to look at Svad who knitted his eyebrows together.

“You know I haven’t been naked since! I am even wearing underwear in the shower, which is really weird, but saving me some time doing laundry.”

His boss tilted his head, there were so many questions on his face, but he didn’t dare yet to ask him.

“And now, after I told him to never call me again, he sent me a phone! A fucking phone Svad! So he can call me whenever he likes, how-what should I do?”

Finally Loki stopped his mindless pacing and sat down on the chair burying his face in his hands. He felt utterly exhausted and he was also scared and confused.

His boss watched him for a while before he finally talked.

“He called you?”

“Yes, he did and unless you gave him my number I don’t know how he got it.”

“Hm…well I didn’t.”

“Oh great!”

“And he knows where you live?”

“He does and I also have no idea how he found out.”

Svad nodded and rubbed his chin as he thought about this whole situation. Loki looked up, but the man just studied him with a weird expression on his face.

“He booked you again next week, Monday and Wednesday.”

Loki stared at him with a disturbed expression, “I-I will not meet with him, he is creepy Svad he-he is dangerous didn’t you listen to me?” His boss sighed and began to arrange some papers on his desk.

“I did, but let’s be honest Loki, I don’t give a shit about all that.”

Loki gaped at him. Normally Svad took care of his escorts and he was always concerned about their safety, what was suddenly wrong with him?

“What? Svad he could hurt me or worse, don’t you care?”

The man suddenly stood. Svad was even taller than Loki with a clean shaven face since he looked like a child molester if he tried to grow a beard and dark hair that was shorn short on the sides while the top was long and in one of those weird man buns.

The bad part about his appearance was that he knew just how to use it to intimidate people. Like now as he slowly walked around his desk and towered over Loki, like a falcon ready to dive down.

“I don’t and do you know why? I will tell you, because he is filthy rich and he likes you, which means he will shower you in riches. Goddammit Loki he will buy you everything you want, so why do you want to get rid of him?”

Loki’s brain wasn’t really working and he had trouble to comprehend what Svad was saying, he couldn’t be serious, he just couldn’t.

“Svad, what is wrong with you? I don’t-,” but his boss cut him off by leaning down to look at him impassively. Loki swallowed and blinked.

“Loki he pays three times of what I usually take for you, he wants you every time you are available and in foreseeable future he will be your only customer since he pays enough that we don’t need the others anymore, so you will put up with him. You will smile and laugh and take his damn cock or I will make sure you will regret ever crossing me.”

~*~

Loki felt numb as he walked back to his apartment and as soon as he spotted an expensive looking black car in front of the house dread rose inside of him. Quickly without looking at the car he walked inside, hoping that they maybe didn’t spot him.

As he opened the door he realized his hopes had been in vain.

It was almost funny how small his couch looked as Thanos sat on it, staring at the phone he sent to Loki, which was now resting on top of the coffee table. As soon as he heard the door open, Thanos rose to his feet.

With two large steps he was in front of the boy, putting both hands on his shoulders as he stared at him with worried eyes.

“Loki! Where have you been? I was so worried when you stopped answering; hell I thought someone hurt you.”

Loki swallowed and noticed that Maw was standing in his kitchen his hands clasped behind his back as his boss spoke to him. It unsettled Loki greatly that the tall man had his gaze solemnly focused on him and a pleased smile on his face.

Loki blinked and looked back at Thanos, “w-what are you doing here?” The big man frowned, “like I said I was worried so I came over to check if you are alright. Ah sorry I know you must be pissed that I came inside I-I should have stayed in the hallway right?”

Nodding and still feeling numb Loki closed the door, “yeah but that doesn’t matter anymore, anyway.” Thanos frowned and guided Loki to the couch where they sat down, Loki staring blankly in front of him and Thanos studying him with worry in his eyes.

“What happened? Where did you go?”

“I…went to see my boss; I…had a question I needed to ask him.”

Thanos nodded slowly, “did you get your answer?”

Loki chuckled darkly and wrapped his arms around himself; he felt like crying, “yes, yes I did.”

~*~

Thor noticed the car in front of the house and frowned. This was not a bad neighbourhood, but this was definitely not a place for such an expensive vehicle. The blond man eyed the car pretending to search for his keys and noticed that the man guarding it had a weird bulge in his jacket.

He was carrying a weapon, this was not good.

Opening the front door he walked into the building and up to his apartment eying each door but noticing nothing out of the ordinary. Everything was quiet and clean.

Maybe he was just a little paranoid since the incident with Malekith. He walked up to his flat wondering why Loki had rushed past him like that earlier the day when he noticed the big grim looking man in front of Loki’s apartment.

The man was a monster, pure muscle and probably no brain. Thor eyed him carefully as he walked up to his door and unlocked it. The big man didn’t unsettle him, what made him nervous were his well-tailored suit and the obviously hidden weapon he carried. Men like this meant trouble and he wondered what kind of trouble a sweet guy like Loki could possibly attract.

Glancing at the stranger one last time Thor shut the door behind him. He made a mental note to ask the other man about that once he saw him again.

~*~

Thanos rose from the couch, it was obvious that Loki didn’t desire his company at the moment, he seemed tense and tired. The boy flinched as he moved and Thanos knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

“Loki is there something I can do to make you feel better?”

The boy quickly shook his head but then he seemed to think about something, “ah yes, tell me, did you install a camera in my apartment?” Thanos blushed heavily and looked away to hide his guilt.

“Not…exactly.”

Loki stared at him with a blank expression blinking slowly.

“What do you mean by that?”

Thanos rubbed the back of his neck, “I ah I may have ordered someone to watch you…and ah he has a camera and ah made a photo of you in that, ah in that robe.” Loki clenched his fists, “so you are watching me? What for, I don’t belong to you!”

Thanos frowned a weird look appeared in his eyes before he looked confused again, “I never said that, look there is a lot of crime going on here so I just wanted to make sure you are safe.”

Loki shook his head, “the crime rate isn’t exceptionally high here, I never had any trouble. Don’t lie to me.” The big man sighed and looked at Maw who watched with an impassive face.

“I am sorry Loki and I will stop immediately if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Loki glared up at him, “of course it makes me uncomfortable!” Thanos sighed again and nodded at Maw who pulled out a phone writing a message. Loki lost some of his tension and Thanos tried another approach.

He put a hand on the younger’s shoulder smiling down at him, “I am sorry for my intrusion, I truly am but I have only your well-being in mind, you need to believe me.” Loki shook his head and turned his face away, “the way to hell is paved in good intentions.”

Thanos frowned at that but didn’t ask; instead he squeezed his shoulder before walking up to the door. It pained him to leave the boy alone in his vulnerable state, but he also knew that Loki would only close up if he tried to get closer.

“I wish you a good day Loki, we will see each other next week, but feel free to call me anytime you like.”

Loki huffed but Thanos hadn’t expected a reply so he simply opened the door and walked outside leaving Loki and Maw alone.

 

Loki sighed; this was all too much for him. He buried his face in his hands waiting for Maw to leave so he could properly freak out, but to his dismay the tall man seemed to be in no hurry at all.

He slowly walked up to him and offered him an envelope, “here for your service.” Loki removed his hands and looked up to him, “I didn’t do anything.” Maw smiled and it was the creepiest smile Loki had ever seen.

“Oh you did and I wanted to kindly compensate you for it.”

Loki didn’t move so Maw dropped the envelope on the coffee table, giving the boy a stern look. The man unsettled Loki, he was creepy and he feared that he was smarter than he looked.

“I don’t want the money.”

“You will take it,” Maw hissed and Loki flinched at the harsh tone. He looked up at the man in surprise.

“You will continue to take Thanos affection; you will stay with him no matter what he does! I will see to it that you will be paid handsomely and in exchange you will gain protection and other benefits.”

Loki stared at the man, what in hell was wrong with those people. He slowly stood, glaring at him; it irked him that he was taller.

“I will do what I want creep, as long as he pays, my boss will force me to work for him, but as soon as I am able I will get away from all of this!”

Maw stood up a little straighter and looked down on him, his eyes narrowed and his lips were pressed together.

“I see, well then it is my job to prevent that from happening, good day boy, we will see each other again.”

Loki stared at the man in disbelieve, but he simple turned on his heels and walked out of the apartment closing the door behind him. Letting out a frustrated shout Loki grabbed the, surprisingly heavy, envelope and threw it against the wall.

Fuck this, fuck Thanos, fuck Maw, fuck him!

Taking deep breaths he tried to calm himself, but a knock sounded from the door and ruined all of his effort. He spun around and stared at the door as if it would attack him any moment.

“Loki?”

The young man exhaled, it was Thor. Relieved he walked up to the door and opened it, “hi Thor, how is it going?” The blonde smiled but Loki noticed how his eyes studied him and what he could see behind him. Loki raised an eyebrow, “is there something I can help you with?”

Thor smiled a little guilty, “oh ah sorry, it was just that I noticed that guy in front of your apartment and I was worried you were in trouble.” Loki almost chocked but managed to keep the smile on his face, “I ah would you like to talk? At your place?”

Loki suddenly felt the need to escape his home. Thanos had told him that he hadn’t hidden any cameras but it was not like he is the most trustworthy person there was.

Thor blinked a little surprised, “ah yes, of course but only if you don’t mind the post moving mess inside.” Loki chuckled and waved his hand, “I have seen worse Odinson, lead the way.” Thor chuckled and turned around to walk through his still open apartment door.

Loki followed and looked around the apartment that was basically the same as his but the walls were still bare and boxes were still stacked in corners. A small table and a chair stood in a corner and besides the kitchen and the couch it was all the furniture the room had.

Loki smiled, “don’t you watch TV?” Thor chuckled and walked into the kitchen, “I do but I don’t have one yet and since I am working almost all the time I don’t miss it.” Loki nodded and took a seat on the couch.

Thor opened the fridge and pulled out two bottles of beer, taking his seat with Loki, offering one to him. A little surprised but grateful he took it. Normally people were reluctant to offer him alcohol, thinking that he was still too young to drink.

Which was technically the case, in this country.

“Thanks, cheers.”

They opened the bottles, both taking a large sip from it. The silence was long, but not uncomfortable and the beer was bitter but tasty and Loki felt rather content, even though Thor was technically a stranger.

“So do you have trouble with the mafia?”

Loki, about to take a sip, snorted into his bottle.

“The mafia? No, why would you think that?”

Thor smiled a little sheepishly and began to peel the label of his bottle off.

“I just saw that guy in front of your apartment. He was huge, wore a black suit and was obviously carrying a concealed weapon so; yeah it looked like the mafia.”

Loki chuckled, “so you do have your experience with that kind of stuff?” Thor glanced at him and Loki was surprised how cold his beautiful, blue eyes suddenly were. He wondered if he touched a sore spot there.

The blonde shrugged, “I made my experiences.” Loki raised an eyebrow at that, but didn’t press on that matter. He had no right to do so.

“Well, those guys weren’t from the mafia, they were from…work.”

Thor frowned and put his bottle on the floor next to the couch, “work? Really?” Loki nodded and quickly took another sip, cursing himself for saying something that stupid. Of course Thor was curious now.

“So what is your profession if you have to deal with guys like this?”

Loki tried to think quickly, “I am in the family business,” and failed. His mouth spun lies his brain didn’t provide, what was wrong with him?

“My father owns Jotunheim and when he comes to visit he brings his bodyguards.”

Thor’s eyes widened, “Jotunheim? You mean the big company Jotunheim? With the clothes?” Loki rolled his eyes, there was only one clothing brand called that way and yes his father owned it and yes he had always wanted for Loki to join the business.

And Loki had always hated that idea.

“Yes, my grandfather founded it and my father inherited it,” he took another sip, “my older brother is probably going to take over after him.”

Thor made an impressed sound, “that is cool, what do you do?” Loki managed a smile, “this and that, I am not a designer I am more like a counsellor and I uh as a child I modelled.” The blonde gave him a big smile, “that is awesome.”

Loki nodded and hid his grimace by taking another sip from the bottle, it was almost empty now. Like most things that came out of his mouth it was a half lie. The modelling part was true but everything else wasn’t.

His father would rather give away his fortune and swallow rusty nails than ever take counsel from Loki, or anyone for that matter. Loki sighed as he briefly thought about his family and the event that had ultimately led to him breaking with them.

“Loki?”

The young man looked up and smiled at his host, “ah sorry so you were saying?” Thor chuckled and shook his head, “actually I wanted to ask you if you want another beer.”

The smile on his face turned a little more sincere and Loki nodded, handing his empty bottle to Thor. The blonde got up and walked back to the fridge. Loki leaned back into the couch; he had to admit it felt good sitting here with Thor even though he didn’t really know the man. Not that he bothered much at the moment.

The two enjoyed the silence for a while until Thor went to get his laptop to order them some pizza. Loki shared his Netflix password and so they watched an episode of Sherlock until the pizza arrived.

They ate discussing the show and while Loki was certain that Sherlock would be bottom if he and Watson were a couple Thor thought him top. It was a funny little argument they had and both of them laughed awfully lot.

The evening grew late and Loki noticed that he was about to doze off, so he stood and stretched his back. As comfortable as he was and as much as he dreaded going back into his apartment, he had to go.

Thor yawned and also got up, “you are leaving?” Loki nodded having to also yawn as he watched the other. Thor smiled and walked him to the door leaning against the doorframe as Loki opened his own door.

“Thanks for coming over Loki, I had a great time.”

Loki turned around and smiled at the other man, “no. Thanks for having me; I kind of forced myself into your home after all.” Thor laughed and waved his hand dismissively, “no you didn’t, good night Loki, I hope we can repeat this.”

A warm feeling spread inside of the young man and he felt his cheeks redden, “ah yes, next time my place. Good night Thor.” They looked at each other for another moment before turning around and closing the doors behind them.

~*~

The next morning was almost like all the others but with a slight headache for Loki. He got up with a sigh and took a long nice shower trying to remember who had booked him for the day.

After he was dry and again in his robe he slowly made his way into the kitchen to drink some tea. His eyes briefly glanced around spotting the letter he had gotten a few days ago that he didn’t bother to open.

He turned on the water cooker and went to pick it up. As always when he received one of these he thought about burning them without even glancing inside and as always he sighed and pulled down a box from one of his shelves to throw it into it so he wouldn’t have to think of it anymore.

The water was hot enough and he poured it into his cup before checking his schedule on his phone. It was Tuesday and that meant he had to meet up with Erik today. A small smile appeared on his lips.

He liked Erik he was a quiet and calm man who knew what he liked and disliked. Most of the time he was straight forward like most Germans and didn’t take shit from anyone.

Sadly he only booked Loki like once a month since he was really busy. He treated him well enough and he never made him go to stupid fundraisers or galas. The man was his customer for a little over a year now and he was one of Loki’s favourite.

For the sex, well he wasn’t a rough lover but he liked to be in control and Loki had no problem with that. The only thing that he still thought kind of weird was the thing with his wife.

Erik was married to a beautiful red haired woman called Mystique which, in Loki’s opinion, sounded like a stripper name, but the name wasn’t the only thing that was weird about her. She had a habit of walking around the house almost naked or fully naked and once in a while she watched her husband with Loki.

Weirdly enough she wouldn’t say or do anything; she would just come with them into the bedroom, sit down on a comfortable chair and watch her husband fuck Loki into the mattress. Once Loki had dared to ask her if she wanted to join them and she had looked at him all insulted and shaken her head without a word or another reaction.

The good thing about their weird habit or fetish was the money. Loki charged Erik more for letting his wife watch and they had come to an agreement.

Neither of them told Svad about it, because he would charge a lot more and so Loki only charged half of it and got to keep it and both parties were happy about that.

Loki yawned and checked the time, deciding that it was about time to get ready. He went to his closet, trying to ignore the snake statue that he had hid under a used pair of boxers. It was kind of petty but it felt a little bit like revenge and that way he also made sure that if there was a camera inside it would see nothing.

For Erik he chose a rather casual outfit since the man didn’t care much for his clothes, he was only interested in what was underneath. Loki put on a green shirt and black jeans he also felt in the mood for his favourite black leather jacket so he put it on glad that it was a little chilly outside.

He arrived at the house in time and was let in by Erik almost immediately, “hello nice to see you again.” The man nodded and led him inside, “yes welcome back Loki, I hope you are well.”

They exchanged a few more pleasantries until they reached the bedroom. Mystique just stepped out of it and Loki smiled at her politely, “good morning.” She simply nodded at him, kissed Erik on the cheek and left them to their business.

“So I take it she isn’t going to join us today?”

Erik shook his head, “no she has an appointment.” Loki nodded and walked into the bedroom already taking off his clothes, “oh well then I guess the two of us have to make do.”

Erik simply nodded and also took off his clothing. Together they got on the bed and the older man was immediately pushing Loki onto the mattress kissing his neck and throat.

Loki hummed and caressed the other man’s chest. Erik let his hands wander and soon enough Loki was hard and ready for the man. He let out a moan and jerked his hips up a clear sign for Erik to get it on but as usual he did things at his own pace.

Slowly almost sensual he rubbed their lengths together groaning as the soft flesh met and both of them closed their eyes to enjoy the moment. Loki moaned and looked at the man on top of him.

“Any special wishes today?”

Erik looked at him with a lustful gaze, “I want you to suck my cock and then I will fuck you.” Loki smiled and licked his lips, “sounds like a plan.”

The man let out a chuckle and moved to kneel over Loki’s chest grabbing a fistful of hair. He held his hard length at the base, guiding it towards Loki’s lips.

Erik would never force Loki to do something but Loki knew very well that he liked to pretend and he played along. He kept his lips closed only after a soft tug he slowly opened and Erik pushed into his mouth, letting out a soft hiss.

Loki knew very well that men it loved when their lovers looked at them during the act so even if this was an awkward angle he kept his eyes on him. Erik slowly pushed in until he was completely inside, knowing that Loki could take it.

The boy moaned and gagged around the cock in his mouth but it was mostly show, Erik loved it and Loki was more than willing to indulge him. The man slowly began to pull out and just when only his tip was between Loki’s lips, he pushed back inside.

Erik was a man who tried to enjoy everything he did and so he kept going at the same slow speed until Loki felt him tense. With a hiss he pulled away completely and Loki wiped his lips with a satisfied grin.

During the blowjob Loki had worked himself up already so when Erik had pulled off he was also pretty close himself. The other grabbed a condom from the nightstand, he just insisted on those, as well as a bottle of lube.

He pulled the condom over his dick before he lubed up his fingers and caressed Loki’s entrance.

“You want me like this or another position,” Loki asked with a gasp as the cold liquid touched his skin. Erik smiled at him, “turn a little I want your leg up.” Loki complied without hesitation, putting his leg on Erik’s shoulder while turning on his side.

He moaned as a slick finger entered him. Both knew he didn’t need much preparation and soon Erik was three fingers deep in, slicking him up pretty well before they pulled away again.

“Ready?”

“Fuck me Erik.”

The man let out a growl and pulled his fingers away to push slowly into the boy. Loki let out another gasp, grabbing the sheets as he was filled.

The position wasn’t the most comfortable but it was something he didn’t to every day and he enjoyed it, he could work on his flexibility though.

Erik quickly began to thrust into him and Loki let out a moan each time he pushed inside.

“Loki, do you like my cock?”

“I love it, please fuck me harder.”

Erik laughed and his hips snapped forward making Loki keen as he brushed his prostate. It was so good and he was getting close.

“Fuck I am going to come and you are going to take it all.”

Loki almost laughed at that, it was their version of dirty talk and he didn’t mind it, it was just rather cliché and since Erik was wearing the condom it was rather silly.

Anyway he was the customer, “yes, fill me up, please I need it.” Erik growled again and grabbed Loki’s cock he quickly stroke him a few times with his still slick fingers before his thumb pressed down on the tip.

Loki groaned and came, his whole body tensing up as his orgasm rushed through him. The other followed him close after and both gasped for air.

As always Erik was the one to regain his senses the first. He carefully pulled out and made sure none of Loki’s load soiled the sheets, gathering up everything in his hand. Afterwards he turned him so he was on his back and got off the bed.

The first few times Loki had felt guilty that Erik felt the need to take care of him afterwards but he had soon realized that this was something the other man liked to do.

He went to the bathroom to wash his hands and throw the used condom away, grabbing a washcloth to clean Loki up.

“Thanks,” Loki mumbled and sighed as he was cleaned and Erik just grunted as a reply. After another quick trip to the bathroom Loki was handed a glass of water which he took with a grateful smile.

He drained the water and sat up watching Erik to get dressed, “I will get your tip ready, take you time.” Loki simply nodded and watched him go. He sighed and got up as soon as Erik left.

With a groan he stretched and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower without wetting his hair and after he dried himself up he got dressed and walked into the kitchen.

Erik was sipping a cup of coffee while reading something on his iPad. Loki smiled and took the envelope he was offered and to inspect his tip. It was a nice one and smiled rather satisfied.

“Thank you Erik, as always it was a pleasure.”

The man smiled at him over the rim of his cup, “I can only say the same, I already called you a taxi, have a good day.” Loki nodded and left him alone; he just loved how easy it was with him.

Loki got into the taxi and gave him his address. The ride was short and uneventful but once again there was the expensive black car parked in front of the house. A knot formed in his stomach and he quickly paid the driver and got out.

As soon as he did Maw got out of the car.

“There you are I tried to call you.”

Loki did neither like the tone of the taller man nor what he said, so he ignored him once again. He walked past him and up to the front door pulling his keys out of his pocket.

“I am talking to you brat,” Maw hissed and Loki had to bite his tongue to keep it at check. The door opened but Maw stepped forward and closed it before Loki could step through it.

The boy let out an annoyed sigh, “what do you want?” Maw grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer to his face, “I want you to answer me when I call and to show a little respect boy.”

Loki hissed and pulled away from the man, “I don’t answer my phone when I am with a customer and I will surely never answer yours. Get away from me you creep.”

“Listen here you little fucktoy,” he began but another voice cut between them.

“Is there a problem?”

Both men turned and looked at the broad blonde who walked up to them. Thor had his eyebrows knitted together and Loki felt a relieved smile appear on his face.

“I was just explaining this gentleman that I have no business with him, but he seems to not understand.”

Maw growled at Loki, but a warning look from Thor made him shut up. He walked between him and Loki to unlock the door and held it open for the younger to slip inside. Maw was fuming but he didn’t speak up.

Loki grinned and waited for Thor to join him inside.

“That asshole also working for your father?” he asked slightly annoyed and Loki chuckled as he walked up to his apartment.

“He does and I don’t like him, he acts as if he owns me,” Loki shook his head and stopped at his door. He turned around to look at Thor.

“What are you doing here by the way? Don’t you have to work?”

Thor shrugged, “the restaurant is closed on Tuesday’s so I went there cleaned everything up and came home.” Loki nodded and tried to think of a reason why they shouldn’t part yet.

Thor seemed to sense his struggle and chuckled, “if you want I can come over and we can repeat what we did yesterday, if you are not otherwise occupied.”

Loki smiled rather relieved, “sure how about you give me twenty minutes to clean up the mess that is called my living room you can come over and I will order us some Chinese. My treat, as a thank you.”

Thor chuckled, “you don’t need to, you know that right?” Loki nodded, “I know but I want to.” They smiled at each other and Loki opened his door to slip inside.

He quickly cleaned up and got some sodas out of the fridge just in time for Thor to knock.

“Come in!” he called and turned on the TV. Thor entered and Loki almost chocked on his spit.

The blonde was dressed into a tight black shirt and a pair of equally tight jeans that made Loki search for a reason to make Thor bend over. He was sure he had the most gorgeous ass possible.

Thor smirked, “is something wrong?” Loki chuckled and sat down on the couch, “no, but I am beginning to think that I am the ugly one in the room.”

With a laugh Thor dropped on the couch and stretched his legs to get comfortable. Loki tried to not let his eyes linger on the show of skin as Thor’s shirt was pulled up and revealed a piece of his perfectly shaped abs.

“So uh Sherlock again?” Loki asked quickly grabbing the remote but Thor grabbed his hand to set it down again. The younger swallowed and turned to look at Thor’s blue eyes.

“Loki, should we address the elephant in the room?”

Loki chuckled nervously, “do we have to?”

Thor laughed and shrugged, “no we don’t.” With that he gently grabbed Loki’s chin and leaned in to capture the other’s lips in a deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sory for the break but I wanted to keep it interesting ^^  
> Please tell me what you think and thanks for reading


	5. What blooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter   
> believe it or not I had some trouble to write the Thorki but here you have it   
> have fun you all   
> But for all the more sensitive ones there is some real shit going down there so I updated the tags and mind the not written out rape

Loki moaned against Thor’s lips. He straddled the older man and rubbed their crotches together. Both had an obvious tent in their pants.

“Loki, we don’t need to do this, we can take our time first, if you want to.”

Loki growled and caught Thor’s lower lip between his teeth.

He let go and looked into Thor’s eyes, “if you want to take it slow I will respect that but I want your dick, NOW!” Thor raised his eyebrows before a big grin appeared on his lips as he went to devour Loki’s one more time.

“Bedroom?”

Loki scoffed and reached down to caress Thor’s hard on through his clothes.

“Feeling romantic suddenly?”

Thor laughed, “you are a brat, that is what you are, a brat.” He bit Loki’s neck and the younger let out a yelp before he let out a moan.

Thor sucked a tiny mark on his neck and Loki unzipped his pants to pull Thor’s hard cock outside. It looked delicious.

He stroke the warm flesh and Thor let his head drop backwards to let out a loud moan.

It was a marvellous sight.

Loki nibbled on his throat and unzipped his own pants but as soon as Thor heard his zipper, his hand shot forward grabbing Loki’s wrist.

The younger man flinched in surprise.

Loki looked at him with wide eyes but Thor’s look made him calm down immediately. The look in his eyes was soft, gentle and concerned.

“Loki do you really want that or do you only feel you owe me that?”

Loki knitted his eyebrows together, “Thor I do what I want, no one forces me to do anything. I want to do you.”

Thor chuckled at that and put a hand in the back of his neck pulling him into a kiss. Loki was surprised how gentle it was, he had expected Thor to be rough dominant like most of his customers but no, he was different.

Oh he could almost hear himself falling for that man; hopefully he wouldn’t shatter on the floor.

Thor let his tongue explore Loki’s mouth while Loki finally pulled his zipper down and kicked off his pants. He almost groaned at the sudden freedom and his boxers followed soon after.

“I want you Loki, you are so beautiful.”

Loki chuckled, his clients always told him stuff like this but he could hear the honesty in Thor’s voice and he craved it. Not that he knew.

They kissed again and Loki slowly began to grind against Thor rubbing their cocks together. Thor groaned and gave him a dazed look, “I see you are actually an incubus.” Loki laughed and bit his neck playfully, “maybe, do you mind being my victim?”

Thor laughed, “oh no, lube please.”   

Loki turned and pulled a bottle of lube out from under the coffee table. He handed it to Thor who took it quickly.

With an excited smile Loki leaned forward and kissed Thor. The other opened the bottle behind Loki’s back and poured the gel on his fingers, bringing them between his cheeks.

Loki jumped a little as the cold touched his heated skin but neither of them cared. Two fingers pushed in and Loki gasped, he loved that feeling and Thor’s thick fingers.

They kept kissing as Thor opened him up, “you are rather experienced huh?”

Loki blushed and swallowed, should he tell Thor? Probably but he wouldn’t ruin the mood by admitting he was a paid whore. So he just shrugged, “you caught me I just loved playing with myself.”

Thor laughed and added another finger making Loki moan. He realized that this probably wasn’t Thor’s first time either and he liked the thought. For him there was nothing more annoying than a virgin pretending to know and just fuck it up.

“Thor I am ready, can I have your cock please?”

Thor blinked and Loki was sure he saw a blush creep over his cheeks, he was so adorable. His nod was all that Loki needed, he pulled his fingers out of his ass before grabbing the lube and looking at that nice big thing between Thor’s legs.

He opened the lube but couldn’t withstand the need to taste him first. He slipped of Thor’s lab and kissed the nice red head of his cock and Thor let out a chocked moan.

Loki poured some lube in his hand as he sucked him into his mouth as if he was starving. Once he was completely inside his mouth Loki almost chocked since it was a little bigger than most guys he slept with.

He slowly got up letting his teeth slightly scrape over the skin, he had found out that most men actually liked that once in a while and Thor wasn’t an exception. He moaned loudly and grabbed the backrest of the couch with both hands, his head thrown back and his legs spread wide.

Loki smirked and let go with a wet pop.

He covered him quickly with the lube and before Thor had a chance to say or do anything he got back into his lap and sat down on his cock. The stretch burned and Loki loved it.

He moaned and bit his lip as Thor pushed inside of him.

“Holy fuck Loki!”

Loki grinned and put his hands on his shoulders as he began to roll his hips. They shared a long heated look and Thor cursed again.

“Fuck you are a demon.”

Loki laughed and kissed him, “I am.”

He sat up straight again, riding Thor fast and hard. They both wanted and needed it but Thor didn’t plan on letting it just end.

Quickly as he realized his climax was close, he grabbed Loki’s hips and stilled him, “not like this, not yet.” Loki looked confused and let out a whine, “but Thor! I want to come.” Thor chuckled, “you little brat.”

He threw him aside and climbed on top of him. He pinned him down on the couch and grinned, “you really just want to end it?” Loki whined again and wriggled around.

Thor watched him for a while and laughed. It looked adorable and he really liked the view. Once Loki stilled however, he pushed back inside earning a nice long moan from Loki.

He thrusted into him enjoying every second of it and he had to admit it he never had a lover that felt so good around him like Loki.

Loki gasped under him grabbing the cushions and biting his lip to not be too loud. Thor watched enjoying the view quite a bit.

He felt his orgasm coming, too soon again for his liking, and he pushed deep inside Loki grabbing his cock. He pumped him a few time until Loki came and clamped around him.

Thor growled and pushed deep inside to come.

 

After their coupling they moved to take a shower and then to the bed where they made out for a while until they were both ready for a second round. It was just as good, or even better, than the first time and both men slept blissfully in each other’s arms.

It wasn’t until morning that the harsh reality pulled them back. Loki’s phone rang from the living room and he shot up in bed.

Thor was still asleep and he kicked off the sheets to hurry up and get it. He rushed out of the room and closed the door behind him.

He picked up the phone and answered it, “yes?”

“I called you two times already Loki what is wrong with you?”

Loki sighed as he realized it was Svad, “oh it is you, well I was asleep. What do you want?” His boss mumbled something about him being a rude brat before he finally explained himself.

“Ronan cancelled for today, he had a meeting coming up and is out of town but a new customer already booked you. You are to meet him in two hours.”

Loki sighed and sat down on the couch rubbing his temple, “who is that new customer?” He heard how Svad pulled a paper closer to him before he answered, “Victor van Doom, you gave him my card, remember?”

Loki did, it was at the lunch date he had with Thanos.

“Yes I do, I will meet with him, where do I need to go.”

Svad gave him the details and Loki hung up. He was in no mood to indulge anyone today, he wanted to stay with Thor, but he probably had to work too. With a sigh he got up and walked into his bathroom to take a shower.

As the hot spray of water washed down the last of his sweat and…other things the door opened and Thor entered, “Loki?”

“Yes come in.”

Thor smiled and stepped into the shower with him, “I am sorry but I need to leave soon, can I see you tomorrow?” Loki smiled and nodded, he picked up some body wash and began to soap up Thor’s body.

He loved touching him.

“Yes if you don’t mind me texting you later?”

Thor smiled and turned around so he could do his back, “you can always text me Loki.” Loki chuckled, “alright.”

They showered and after another few kisses Thor had to leave and Loki was left alone. He was still in no mood to deal with any customer and so he stood in front of his closet staring at his clothes.

A suit would probably appropriate but he didn’t want to wear one. He sighed and put on some black pants and a white shirt. For a moment he thought if he should put on a waistcoat but decided against it.

He just wanted to get over with it as soon as possible.

Loki quickly grabbed his wallet and phone; yes just the one and not the other Thanos gave him because he had buried it under a stack of dirty underwear and rushed out.

He took a taxi and drove to the address Svadilfari had given him. It was a nice hotel and he had been there a few times with several of his clients.

Ignoring his general dislike for the situation he got out of the car paying the driver and went inside. He went straight for the elevator and took it to the penthouse.

In front of the room were to men in suits and sunglasses, which was utterly ridiculous because only blind people and douchebags wore sunglasses inside. He sighed internally and walked towards them. 

The men stepped forward and Loki almost rolled his eyes as they began to check him for weapons. This was so weird but there was nothing else to do but to tolerate it.

They deemed him harmless and opened the door and one of the men loudly announced him, “the whore is here.” Loki stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the man.

“Oh hell no!”

He spun around and walked back but the guard grabbed his arm and held him in place, “wait you have been hired and the boss already paid.”

Loki hissed at the man, “well too bad for him then I guess.” He never had been so bluntly called out and it irked him beyond measure. He wanted to leave but the guard still held on.

“Let go of me you jerk I am leaving.”

“And why if I may ask?”

The cool voice of Victor van Doom sounded to them and Loki stopped struggling to look at him. The man was dressed in a very expensive suit and he almost scoffed as he saw the diamond pin on his tie. What a show off.

“I am not here to get insulted, I can choose whoever I want to work for and how. So goodbye.”

He pulled his arm free and stormed to the door; he wanted nothing more than to feel Thor’s arms around him again.

The guard had other plans and went to stand between him and the door, what kind of situation did he just walk into? The man behind him chuckled, “you think you can turn me down?”

Loki turned around and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “I can for a fact it is part of the contract you agreed to. If I don’t like you or you mistreat me in any way I am not forced to work with you.”

Doom chuckled again and Loki grew rather annoyed by that sound. He wondered if he could get away if he kicked the guard in the balls.

His customer slowly walked up to him and held out his hand to shake, “we haven’t yet been properly introduced I think. Viktor van Doom, it is a pleasure.”

Loki just looked at his hand unimpressed before he looked up at the man, “we know each other and I have no desire to touch any part of you, let me leave and I will forget that I have ever been here.”

Doom slowly curled his fingers and gave him a cold look, “you will serve me today Loki or I will make sure your body will be found in a ditch somewhere around this city.”

Loki narrowed his eyes at him, “you know this is illegal and as soon as I get out of here I will go to the police.” The man in front of him just laughed, “and tell them what? You are a prostitute boy, maybe a high class one but still a freaking hooker. No one cares for people like you.”

That hurt and he looked down and swallowed, it was not that he was wrong but Loki hated him for saying it out loud. Van Doom smiled and reached out to take his hand and Loki flinched away from but his hand was already caught.

Loki was pulled along as Victor led him away from the door and into a bedroom. It was a nice room with a large bed and Loki hated it, “I don’t want this.”

Victor pulled him inside and closed the door, behind him. He chuckled, “what whore does love their job?” Loki hissed and pulled his hand free, “don’t call me that, if I am the whore you are the sad guy who needs me because you can’t get sex without paying for it.”

Doom turned around and gave him a look that made him step back immediately. His back hit the door and the other man smirked at him. He leaned closer and put both hands right and left of his head, “Loki I take what I want, everyone and everything has a price and I don’t mind paying.”

He grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him, “and I like pretty things like you, if I could I would completely buy you.”

Loki shivered at that, he wanted to go back home, he should have never come and regretted ever answering his phone. He got an idea.

As soon as Victor took a step back Loki pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialled Svad’s number. His customer saw that and quickly snatched the phone from his hand, “what do you think you are doing?”

Loki protested but Doom just grabbed his arm, spun him around and shoved him towards the bed. The boy stumbled and hit the bed with his legs and fell forward onto the bed.

Doom looked at his phone and ended the call before Svad even picked it up. Loki stared at him from the bed and swallowed, “so are you going to just rape me now?”

Doom smiled at him, “I think I will.” Loki paled and slid back, “no, stop you cannot do that!” The man chuckled, “I can and I will, trust me.”

~*~

Loki braced himself as best as he could but he hated every second of it and he wanted nothing more than to kill that man.

When Doom was finally satisfied he laughed at the crying boy in his bed and just threw his clothes at him. Before getting dressed himself.

“I have to say at first I was kind of outraged of how much your boss charged me, but now I have to admit you are actually worth it. This was quite the fuck.”

He looked at him and Loki still didn’t move, “now get your filthy ass out of my bedroom before I throw you out naked.”

Loki sniffed and finally moved, he believed him that he would do that and so he got dressed and walked outside. Doom followed him and handed him two things before he opened the door for him, one was his phone the other.

“A tip, someone like you needs it after all.”

Loki stared at the money; it wasn’t a little tip but around three hundred dollars. More than enough for any other customer to get jealous but he felt even dirtier just touching it.

“And I expect you to not make a fuss of all of this of course. Now get lost.”

Loki closed his eyes and walked out of the room, he took his phone and the money, not because he wanted or needed it but because he was too numb to do anything else. He wanted Thor.

He put the phone in his pocket and went to the bathroom of the hotel to wash his face and take a look at his hair, it was messy of course. He wanted to shower and wash all of the man off him but he couldn’t.

With a heavy sigh he pulled out his phone and called Svadilfari, luckily no one was in the bathroom with him.

“Oh yeah hi this is Loki I…you need to ban Doom.”

On the other end his boss sighed, “what is it this time Loki did he not say please? Are you upset again because someone has been a dick to you?”

Loki washed his hands because he felt the need to do so, “Yes he is an asshole mostly because he held me against my will and forced himself on me.”

There was silence on the other end until he heard Svad made a weird sound.

“I am serious, I refused to serve him and he locked me up and raped me.”

He rubbed his temples and tried not to cry.

“I want to go to the police but they won’t do anything we both know that.”

Svad’s voice was quiet as he talked again, “Loki I would help you, if we can get enough evidence that guy has to pay.”

“No,” Loki cut him off, “no that won’t work and I-I just don’t want to see him ever again.”

Never in his life had he felt so violated and used, well that was not right he had but back then also the lack of help had almost destroyed him, nowadays he was in control and could take action, well some at least.

“Loki are you hurt, did he, did he hurt you? Should I send an ambulance?”

“No I am not hurt…physically, please Svad just do as I ask.”

Loki tried his hardest to not sound as broken as he felt at the moment but he could feel his lip quiver. Svad just typed something on his keyboard, “I just did, please Loki if you need the rest of the week off…it would be alright, go and rest.”

Loki almost smiled at that, “thank you.”

He hung up and took a deep breath running a hand through his hair. This was only a little bad twist in this day’s story and he would get over it, all he needed was Thor’s big arms and a shower, a very hot, very long shower.

That was what he told himself.

With a sigh he exited the bathroom and walked out of the hotel but he didn’t get far. A hand grabbed his upper arm and he almost let out a shout but he didn’t as he realized it was Maw.

He cursed instead.

“You little slut, why are you not picking up your phone!”

People were already looking and Loki was in too bad of a mood to be nice or care, even a little.

“Let go of me you ugly piece of shit or I will scream loud enough to wake the dead, I am not joking.”

Maw narrowed his eyes at him, “you think that this will scare me off? Oh dear I do things you wouldn’t even want to see in a horror movie. Get in the car!”

Loki snarled at him and pulled away from him, “don’t touch me and let go!”

He raised his voice but suddenly something poked him in the stomach. He glanced down and sighed, it was a thin knife almost as long as his little finger but it was probably sharp as hell.

Loki looked at the man, “you are despicable.” Maw just smiled and Loki got into the car with him. He sat in his seat and as soon as they were inside the doors locked and Loki almost yelled in frustration at the child safety.

This was so silly and humiliating.

The ride was rather short and half an hour later they got out of the car and Maw led him into a high rise. It wasn’t the same as before and Loki started to get really worried.

Maw walked in and pushed him into an elevator before getting on too. He pushed a button, “Thanos is in a bad mood a business deal has just gone bad and you will calm him down.”

Loki sighed, “you are aware that I am just coming from a customer and just had sex and no chance to clean up, your boss won’t be happy to see me, he will be disgusted.”

Maw eyed him, “yes I thought you reeked of cologne and despair. Well if you are soiled then there is no helping it.”

He pushed another button and the door opened and Maw pushed Loki into a dark hallway. It didn’t look very lavish and doubted that Thanos would be there so he looked at the tall man confused.

Maw ignored him and pulled him to a door that revealed a bathroom. It was small and functional with a small window that was milky to protect the user of unwanted looks.

“Take a shower and try to get a little less filthy, I will get you some decent clothes.”

Loki turned around and hissed at him, “you don’t get to order me around Maw, I will go home!”

He walked to the door but Maw who still stood outside the bathroom just rolled his eyes, closed and locked the door. Loki blinked and stared at the door in disbelieve, “what the hell? Let me out you bastard!”

He banged against the door for a solid minute insulting the man in very creative ways but since no answer came he just huffed and took a shower.

It felt good no matter what and even thought Doom had used protection Loki wished he could scrub his insides. He washed his skin at least three times but he couldn’t get rid of all the evidence.

Bruises, finger shaped bruises coloured his tights arms and hips and he almost cried as he saw them in full bloom. The only mark on his body he liked was the tiny hickey Thor had left on his neck.

It stood against what Doom did to him, a small candle, flickering in a storm.

After his way too long shower, Loki finally stepped outside and dried himself off. He didn’t felt clean but he also didn’t feel like something of the man was still stuck to him.

Still he wasn’t alright.

The door was suddenly unlocked and Loki quickly wrapped his towel around him and glared at the door.

Of course it was Maw and he held some clothes in his hand for him to put on. Loki glared at him, “let me go home this instant.”

Maw chuckled, “sure an all-naked boy in the streets would be a fun thing to watch.” Loki blushed and snatched the clothes from him, “get lost I don’t need you creep to watch me get dressed.”

Maw left him and Loki put on the clothes.

It was a pair of black dress pants, a green silk shirt and a black dress jacket. Under normal circumstances he would have liked that but he wasn’t given any fresh underwear and it came from Maw, the guy who practically just kidnapped him.

Once he was finished he stepped out of the room but before he could run off, Maw already grabbed him again and led him towards the elevator. This time they rode it to the top.

Loki wasn’t really nervous to meet Thanos, he knew the man wouldn’t hurt him like Doom but he still didn’t want to meet him. He wanted to be with Thor and no one else.

Maw was having none of that and as soon as the doors opened he pushed him out and led him through an amazing apartment. It was big and lavish and obviously where Thanos lived.

“He is in his study, knock and get inside.”

Loki pulled his arm free from Maw, “what is it that you want? Why are you doing this?” The thin man gave him a smile that deeply unsettled him.

“I am just looking out for my boss, like every good employee should.”

Loki believed exactly none of that bullshit and just narrowed his eyes at him, “I refuse to be a pawn in someone’s silly game.” Maw still smiled at him, “you talk as if you have a choice little one.”

He leaned past him and knocked before turning around and walking away. Loki cursed but spun around as the door opened.

Thanos looked angry, annoyed and ready to yell at someone but as soon as he spotted Loki his expression softened.

“My little prince, what are you doing here?” he asked with a smile and took Loki’s hand to kiss the back of it. Loki sighed internally, Thanos was so weird but he was always so happy to see him. It confused him.

“Maw brought me over he thought you needed a little company.”

Thanos stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind him, putting an arm around Loki’s shoulder to lead him to the living room. He offered him the couch to sit before he disappeared and came back with a tray that held a pot of tea, two cups and two muffins.

He smiled at Loki and took the seat next to him.

This was such a weird situation so Loki just sighed and picked up the pot and filled both cups with tea. Thanos looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Loki what is wrong?”

The boy sighed but didn’t answer he just took a sip of his tea. Thanos looked at him, “Loki, please talk to me, you seem upset.”

Loki sighed and put the cup down to pick up a muffin.

“Why would that be I wonder, I mean Maw only practically kidnapped me to get me here. I didn’t want to come I just finished with another customer and he just popped up and took me.”

He took an angry bite out of that muffin. Thanos stared at him, “Loki I…am sorry I didn’t know. Maw…he means well but his methods are often a bit…rash. I apologize for this.”

Loki just shrugged and ate the muffin, he was hungry and in a bad mood so he wouldn’t let it go to waste. Thanos sighed and watched him eat.

“Loki I…care about you and I wanted to…what is that?”

He narrowed his eyes as he spotted the hickey on Loki’s neck. Loki frowned and followed his gaze putting a hand over the little bruise, “ah nothing, I should go.”

He stood but Thanos already had a hand on his shoulder pushing him down again, “you are hurt, your customer he hurt you.” Loki protested but Thanos opened his shirt and pulled it off.

Loki let out a yelp and tried to get away as panic clouded his mind, “no, let go! Let go of me!” Thanos didn’t and he stared at the bruises and marks all over Loki’s skin and anger, deep, hot anger grew inside of him.

“Who did this?”

 

~*~

 

Loki tried to get away but Thanos wasn’t having it, he was livid and kept him in place.

“Who did this Loki? Who was that man who dared to hurt you?”

Loki whimpered, “let go of me Thanos, let go!” He tried to push him off and squirm away but the man was just so big and strong that it didn’t even cost him any effort.

“No, I want to know that bastard’s name!”

Loki felt tears pool in his eyes and he let out a sob, “Van Doom did this, now please let me go!” Thanos froze in place and stared at him, “what did you say? Doom? How? Oh no.”

Loki swallowed and used his distraction to break free from him, “yes Doom now leave me alone you creep!”

He quickly grabbed the shirt and put it on; he didn’t want to be exposed anymore. Thanos clenched his fists and let out a sound that made Loki shiver, he sounded like an animal that was ready to strike.

With two large steps the man was once again in front of Loki and the boy yelped and scrambled backwards, scared like a cornered rabbit. Thanos grabbed his hands and stared at him, his gaze intense and so very unsettling.

“I promise you Loki, the man will pay. I am sorry I let this happen, it is my fault. Please forgive me.”

Loki stared at him wide eyed and scared, “leave me alone.” Thanos sighed and kissed his hand, “I am sorry Loki I know that…you are probably not in the right state of mind now. I will take care of that for you.”

Loki didn’t know what he wanted to do and frankly he didn’t want to know he just wanted to go home.

He stared at him scared and waited. Thanos apparently waited for a reply but as he didn’t get any he just sighed and nodded.

He let go of him and went to the door calling for Maw.

A few minutes later Loki was back in the car and on his way home. He was in such a bad shape that he almost cried when he saw the house and rushed inside as soon as the car door opened.

He didn’t care that Maw called after him, he didn’t care that someone might see him like this, he wanted to hide away from the world. He rushed into his apartment and threw the door shut behind him.

Immediately he broke down and wrapped his arms around himself and cried. Things were so bad right now and he didn’t know when it would ever get better.

He sobbed as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and took the call. 

“Thor, I need help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it shit went down and it will only get worse for poor Loki   
> Also the title of that chapter sucks I know but I couldnt come up with a better one, shame on me
> 
> Thanks for reading


	6. Simple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is folks another chapter  
> The struggle is real you know this is not easy to write so please forgive me the time it took

If Thor had to ever describe himself he would have said he was a simple man with simple desires. He wanted to have a simple life with a nice job and nice boyfriend.

That was what he desired most and at the moment he had it all. He was happy, satisfied and almost ecstatic that he and Loki hit it off so well so soon.

The young man had intrigued him since he had first laid eyes on him. Loki was special, he knew. He looked so sweet and innocent but he hid things from him, dark things but that was okay, after all Thor did the same.

As a man with simple desires he had always been the black sheep of his family, because an Odinson wasn’t simple, they were made for great things. His father was a peculiar man who weighted family more than anything and wasn’t pleased that one of his sons strayed from the path he designed for them.

Thor was the youngest of his father’s sons, his oldest brother Tyr had been just like Odin wished him to be, strong and easy to guide so the boy didn’t even think of doing something else besides the family business. His twin sister Hela was much the same though she was a rather wild child and had to be kept in check or she ran amok.

Their second son Balder was a little more sensitive and thus wasn’t made for hard work and so took a desk job within the family but that was alright and Odin was still proud of him, but Thor. Well the boy had been a dreamer, always.

Thor was a stubborn child, oh so talented but stubborn. He refused to take a path that was already made and decided to find his own way. Odin would have been alright with that had he stayed within the family, but no, his son didn’t want that.

Thor went out into the world to have it his way. He became an instructor at the gym; a bouncer, after that a barkeeper until he finally found what he said was his calling. Chef.

Thor wanted to be a chef and now everyone was laughing about Odin while his son was very well aware of that but cared very little about it. He was happy and that was what counted.

The moment however when he Loki picked up his call, crying, desperate and scared, something inside of him woke, something he had tried to bury years ago.

“Loki, where are you?”

“I am home,” he replied and sniffed loudly. Thor clenched his fist and ripped his apron off.

“I will be there in fifteen minutes, don’t move, don’t open the door till I get there, can you do that?”

He could hear Loki swallow and he let out something that sounded like a whimper.

“Yes, please hurry.”

It was all that was needed for Thor to throw his apron into a corner and storm out of the restaurant. Luckily for him the owner was one of his friends and would, most likely, not fire him for it.

Thor just earned a look from Volstagg as he rushed out through the dining room and into his car. Some of his co-workers had asked him how a chef in training could afford a car and gas but he had just laughed it off and told them that he had a rich father.

Which wasn’t even a lie.

Thor drove home and rushed into the apartment complex and up to Loki’s apartment. He knocked on the door breathing heavily; he had run up the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator.

“Loki! It is me Thor.”

He waited and finally Loki opened up and Thor’s heart hurt as he saw his red rimmed eyes and quivering lip.

“Hey handsome.”

Thor cursed and pulled him into a hug, “what happened?” Loki didn’t answer he just started to cry again and Thor sighed and closed the door behind him.

He led Loki into his bedroom and onto the bed. They lay down and Thor held Loki as he cried himself out against him. Thor didn’t mind, he let him cry feeling that Loki had needed it for a long time.

His guess was that he had held so much inside that, whatever had happened to him, managed to get him to his breaking point. He didn’t know how much time had passed but suddenly he realized Loki had stopped crying. He then also realized it was due to the fact that he had fallen asleep against him.

Thor sighed and carefully got up. He undressed Loki to his boxers but stopped dead when he saw the marks on his body. Hot, white anger surged through him and he almost let out a scream.

Somebody had touched him, somebody had hurt him and Thor was livid.

He carefully tucked Loki in and got up walking into the living room and carefully closing the door behind him. He pulled out his phone and dialled a number he hadn’t in quite some time.

“Father? Well yes it is me do you have another contact named Thor?”

He sighed and rolled his eyes, “let me stop you right there, I need help. Well not I personally but my boyfriend does.”

Thor listened to his father ranting before he cut him off again, “yeah whatever please stop berating me for one second and lend Sif out to me, I need her help. Thanks yes I am going to visit you and mom on Sunday, bye.”

He hung up grimaced and went back to the bedroom.

~*~

When Loki woke he to his own surprise felt a lot better. Crying his heart out and being held by Thor had helped more than he thought.

He sighed and chewed on his lip. Now with everything that happened Loki realized that he was in a bit of a dilemma here. He had lied to Thor about his job, big time by the way but them talked to him crying his heart out.

Thor would demand an explanation and Loki knew he wouldn’t drop the matter no matter what.

“Loki? Are you awake?”

Loki sighed, “I am, sorry for…demanding you come home so quickly.” He turned around and there he was Thor, lying next to him and smiling.

He looked so good and unreal so Loki reached out and gently brushed his fingers over his beard. Thor cupped the back of his neck and brought their foreheads together.

“You scared the shit out of me love. Tell me,” Loki’s heart jumped, “are you hungry?” Loki let out a breath and felt silly all of a sudden.

“A little I am mostly exhausted.”

Thor smiled and sat up and Loki actually let out a whine as he lost body contact with him. Thor simply chuckled, “I will order us something, you are not one for grocery shopping huh?”

Loki blushed but before Thor could get out of bed Loki grabbed his hand. The blonde looked at him surprised and concerned.

“Thank you Thor, you didn’t need to come.”

Thor chuckled and kissed Loki gently on the lips, “and that is where you are wrong kiddo. If you call for help I will always come.” Loki smiled, “because that is what heroes do?”

Thor stood and smirked at him, “oh Loki I am far from being a hero.” Loki would have disagreed but a yawn forced itself out and Thor used that opportunity to go out into the living room to order some food.

Loki sat up and slowly got out of bed. He still felt a little shaky but the need to use the bathroom was stronger. That was the moment when he realized that Thor had undressed him and as he stood in front of his mirror only wearing his boxers his jaw dropped.

The bruises were large and deep purple and stood crass against his normal pale complexion. He wanted to let out a scream and throw something against the wall but that would only alarm Thor.

Then again if he undressed him, then he already saw.

Loki sighed and used the bathroom before slipped back into bed. Why did this happen? Sure some of his customers were cruel assholes sometimes but they would never do something like this.

Others were possessive and demanding since they thought they owned him just because they paid him, but how could a person do something like this?

“Loki please calm down.”

Loki blinked and opened his eyes he hadn’t noticed how Thor had joined him in the bedroom. The blonde sat on the edge of the bed rubbing his back as had apparently sobbed into his pillow.

“How did this happen?”

Loki swallowed and looked away, “a-at work, I ah I had a new…customer and he-he…” A chocked sob cut him off, he was unable to say it and Thor knew anyway what happened. Thor sighed, “Loki you need to go to the police, I know men don’t do that often but it happens to them too. Please you need help.”

Loki swallowed a large lump down, “Thor I…cannot go they won’t…not me, they won’t help me.” The blonde raised an eyebrow at him, “and why wouldn’t they?”

Lies are strings, a web someone weaves and you need to be able to do it without tripping about them or get caught in it. Loki was one of the few people able to spin those webs absolutely elegant and carefully. Today however he wasn’t, he was tired.

“I am a prostitute Thor.”

~*~

As Odin hung up on his son he let gently caressed his beard, it had been a while since Thor had called him and it had even been longer since he asked for his help.

Thor was one of these types of people who hated to ask for any kind of help, ever. So naturally the whole matter intrigued him.

He called for his daughter Hela and to his surprise the young woman immediately came, looking bored as always.

“Daughter I have a task for you.”

She didn’t answer just raised an eyebrow at him.

“You need to spy on your little brother.”

~*~

Thor gaped at Loki, “a…prostitute? Like a hooker?”

Loki looked down on his hands, “more like an escort, I don’t only have sex with people; I go to parties and events with them pretending I like them.” He shrugged, “and then most of them have sex with me.”

Thor stared at him opened his mouth to say something but he was just rubbed his beard letting out a sigh. Loki looked down on his hands, “did you…sleep with anyone after we got together?”

Loki shook his head, “no, since we are only officially a thing since today no I didn’t.” What Doom did to him did not count for sex anyway.

Thor just nodded, “why didn’t you tell me before?” Loki looked up his eyes sad as he spoke, “because I didn’t want to scare you off, I didn’t want you to…be disgusted by me.”

Thor couldn’t argue with that, he could imagine that many people would be put off by that and so he sighed and sat down on the bed.

Loki pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged them, “I am sorry for lying, but it wasn’t all a lie. Please forgive me.” Thor sighed heavily and looked at him taking his hand, “Loki we should focus on making that bastard pay for what he did to you.”

Loki smiled at him and gently squeezed his hand, “Thor you don’t need to safe me from him, I told my boss and he is banned from our services and he will also tell his competition about him. I will never see him again.”

Thor didn’t look convinced but didn’t answer since the doorbell rang and he got up to get the food. Loki wrapped his arms around his knees and sighed.

He flinched as he heard the vibration of a phone and he remembered the phone Thanos had given him. After a few seconds of waiting he dug it out from under his dirty underwear and looked at it.

It had a few missed calls from Maw and a message from Thanos on it. A little curious he opened the message.

 

_Hello Loki_

_The matter is taken care of, don’t worry anymore._

_Are you free tomorrow?_

_Yours Thanos_

Loki frowned and texted him back.

 

_What do you mean it is taken care of?_

_Loki_

 

He was kind of scared about the answer and so he jerked his head up as Thor called him.

“Loki food is here, do you want to eat on the couch or in bed?”

Loki opened his bedside drawer and threw the phone inside, “couch, wait I am coming.” He grabbed his blanket and pillows and moved into the living room.

Thor laughed as he rolled himself into a cocoon of warmth and fluff but he didn’t stop him, the opposite was the case. He started to feed him little spring rolls so he didn’t have to move.

They spend the evening like this, eating, watching Netflix and holding each other close. Thor didn’t ask any questions and Loki was glad about that, he already felt guilty that he was burdening Thor with so much so early in their relationship.

After a few hours he again got sleepy and Thor carried him to the bed and they went to sleep. Loki quickly fell asleep in Thor’s arms, but Thor couldn’t sleep.

He lay on his back one arm wrapped around his sleeping boyfriend as he stared into the darkness. He wasn’t too bothered about Loki’s profession, honestly he could work with that but what irked him was that Loki felt the need to lie to him.

Thor let out a long breath and closed his eyes trying to fall asleep. They snapped open as he heard a phone vibrating. He frowned and realized it came from the nightstand on Loki’s side of the bed.

He carefully reached for it and pulled it out.

He didn’t intent to look at the messages, he just wanted to turn it to silent mode so they could sleep peacefully, but he frowned as he realized that this wasn’t Loki’s normal phone. Maybe this was for work he thought and turned it so he could look at the display and turn it to mute.

He nearly dropped it as he saw who was sending Loki messages.

Thanos, why in all seven hells was Thanos sending Loki messages.

Thor stared at the name and growled, he sat up careful not to wake up Loki and unlocked the phone. He read the two old messages and the new ones.

_It was my fault you met Doom so I removed him from your life. Permanently._

_Loki are you there? I am worried please answer._

 

Thor stared at the last word and frowned. He turned the phone to mute and replied.

_Hello Thanos_

_It has been a while hasn’t it? This is Thor and you will never, ever speak to or look at Loki again._

The other man replied almost instantly.

_Hello Odinson_

_I thought you died in that accident._

_Well I should have checked more carefully I guess._

_What is your business with Loki?_

_I could ask you the same but I fear I already know._

_From today on you will never talk to Loki again or I will come after you._

_Oh that is cute Odinson._

_You cannot threaten me if you do I will destroy you and your whole family, be warned._

Thor glared at the message and almost threw the phone against the wall but it was Loki’s and he didn’t want to alarm him. He hated that man with all he got and would make sure he would leave Loki alone. Forever.

 

_Touch my family and I will rip your head off._

_This is my final warning Thanos if I ever see you near my boyfriend I will make sure you will curse your mother for ever giving birth to you._

 

There wasn’t a reply coming and Thor hoped that it would be it and so he deleted the messages and put the phone back where he found it. He was in a bad mood so he hugged Loki tightly but managed to fall asleep.

The next morning Loki woke before Thor and because he felt embarrassed about what happened yesterday he got up and prepared breakfast for them both. The smell of eggs and bacon waved through the apartment and it was probably what woke Thor up.

Loki was piling bacon on a plate as Thor walked in yawning and rubbing his eyes. He looked really cute.

“Good morning sunshine,” Loki chimed and turned to give him a kiss on the cheek. Thor chuckled and kissed him back.

“Well you are in a good mood already, how come?”

Loki shrugged and put the plate down on his small table before grabbing the plate with eggs and toast, “I am pretty stable so I work through such things quite fast.”

Thor gave him a look that clearly said that he didn’t believe him, but nodded. He sat down and Loki put a cup of coffee in front of him before he took his own and also sat down.

“Dig in, I know we ate a lot yesterday but I am famished.”

Thor chuckled and they both ate with gusto and the bacon was finished and so were half of the eggs when Thor finally talked, “Loki can we talk about your job?”

Loki sighed and nodded, “sure I guess you have some questions about my…profession.” He took a sip of coffee before putting the cup down and looking at Thor. He wasn’t annoyed or scared he had this talk before with a few other people.

“What do you want to know?”

Thor wiped his mouth with a napkin and took his hand, “first of all Loki I do not judge you, I don’t think less of you in any way, but…”

Loki smiled at him, “but you want to know how a young man of my station came to do such a dirty and disgusting job. Well Thor the answer is simple; I do this because I want to.”

Thor actually blushed a bit, “I don’t think it is dirty or disgusting, Loki. It is a job like everyone else’s; it is just a little more physical.”

Loki nodded, “yeah sure, it is not that bad of a job, believe me. It is not all about sex, I have a really nice customer, his name I cannot tell you but he pays me to come over once every two weeks or so to play chess with him or accompany him to an opera. I never slept with that guy.”

He sighed and looked down, “truth to be told I have few of these kind of customers but nevertheless I have them.” He looked up to Thor, maybe expecting to see disgust and anger in his eyes but there was none.

Thor gently squeezed his hand, “Loki I like that you are not desperate and doing this without drugs or being blackmailed into it. I want you to be happy and I do not judge you.”

He kissed him and Loki’s heart jumped at that. Maybe it wasn’t all over just because of his stupid mistake.

“I love you Loki and I want to be honest I would love us to be exclusive but I also don’t want to force you out of your lifestyle. Just be careful, promise me that.”

Loki gave him a warm smile, “I always am love and I am happy that you are like this.” Thor smiled back and kissed him again, “I would do everything for you Loki.”

They shared a long loving look and another kiss before Thor stood.

“I need to go now love but if anything bothers you or you need me, just call. I am there for you.”

Loki nodded and began to stack the dirty plates, “I will, thank you for everything. I won’t work for the rest of the week and next week we will see so don’t be too worried.”

Thor smiled and gave him one last kiss before he left the apartment. Loki locked the door after him and went back to cleaning up while Thor quickly changed in his apartment before he left the building.

A sleek black BMW stood in front of the building and a young woman was leaning up against it. She had long dark hair and a stern expression on her face as she looked at Thor.

“You are late.”

Thor chuckled, “I never gave you a time Sif, now give me a hug and let’s go.” His old friend shook her head, flipped him off and took the wheel of the car. It made Thor laugh and he went to sit in the passenger’s seat before they drove off.

~*~

Loki spend the day at home distracting himself from well, everything. He cleaned his entire apartment, did his laundry and everything else he had put off.

Honestly his place hadn’t looked this good in years.

When he was finished however, Loki sat on the couch and stared on his phone that was on the table in front of him. He didn’t know what he was waiting for but he waited.

After a minute he groaned and stood pacing around the small apartment unsure what to do. A part of him wanted to go out and not be confined here but another part of him thought that a very, very bad idea.

He sighed and shook his head before going into the bedroom. Maybe he had forgotten a pair of pants to wash or something.

Loki walked inside and his gaze shifted to his nightstand and he remembered the phone. He went over to it and took it out, to his surprise there were no messages on it.

He frowned and opened the chat he had with Thanos but the messages were gone. Did Thanos do that? Was it even possible to remove messages from someone else’s device from the distance?

Since Loki had no idea, he thought it possible and felt uncomfortable with that.

“But why would he?” he asked himself and went back to the living room. It was a weird thing to do seeing how Thanos was so protective and, honestly, possessive of him.

Maybe he finally understood that Loki was not his, but he doubted that. Loki sighed and sat down on the couch again putting the second phone next to the other on the coffee table and looked at them.

The last message Thanos sent him was still unsettling him, “the matter was taken care off.” What did he mean by that and did Loki even want to know what he meant by that?

Loki let out a heavy sigh and jumped as a knock sounded from the door. Suddenly dread filled him and he could only stare at it with wide eyes and in fear.

“Loki, I know you are home, please open.”

Loki relaxed a little and stood, he went to the door but didn’t open it, “Thanos what are you doing here?”

On the other side of the door the big man sounded concerned, “Loki I just want to make sure you are okay. You know I would never hurt you please open up.”

Loki rolled his eyes at his choice of words, “only the door man.” He opened the door and looked at Thanos. He wore a white shirt and black dress pants and had Loki not been creeped out by him he would have thought him rather handsome.

Thanos gave him a smile, “hi little one, I brought you something.” He held up a package that smelled sweetly.

“It is cake; I hope you will like it.”

Loki was torn, but he opened the door and let the man in. Outside, glaring at him stood Maw flanked by a large man.

Loki raised an eyebrow and stuck out his tongue at him.

Before the man had a chance to even react he closed the door and turned to look at his uninvited guest. Thanos had put the box down on the coffee table looking surprisingly awkward.

Loki sighed and went to the kitchen to get two plates and cutlery. He turned around and chuckled, “sit down already you make me nervous standing around like this.”

Thanos thanked him and sat down while Loki put the two slices of cake on the plates.

He sat down next to him and handed him the plate, “here you go, it looks delicious by the way.”

He smiled and began to eat.

“Uh and it tastes even better.”

Thanos watched him with a fond smile, “I am glad you like them Loki, I was really worried about you.” Loki sighed and licked the chocolate off his lips before he answered, “I am fine, you didn’t need to come here, besides…my boyfriend wouldn’t approve.”

Thanos stiffed, “your…boyfriend. I didn’t know you had one, or that you let him decide who you meet or how.” Loki pursed his lips at that, he didn’t like being played.

“Who is your boyfriend?”

Loki looked at him, “what does it matter to you? Besides what are the chances you would actually know him?”

He walked up to the sink and washed his hands. Thanos sighed, “his name is Thor Odinson, right?” Loki froze as he turned off the water.

He swallowed, “how do you know?”

Thanos stood and walked up behind him.

“He is the third son of Odin and Frigga Borson and the youngest child of the family. With thirteen he got his first gun, with fifteen he killed for the first time and with seventeen he tortured a man to death.”

He put his hands on Loki’s shoulder and whispered into his ear, “I know him very well Loki, the man he killed, was one of mine.”

Loki didn’t breathe; he was shivering badly as he held onto the counter. His world has been once again, turned upside down.

~*~

Thor was frustrated, he didn’t find out anything useful and he didn’t like it that Loki had contact with Thanos. The likes of him were dangerous and not to be underestimated.

His mind was circling and he was growing more and more angry the minute. Sif rolled her eyes, “you know we could always beat up his boss for more info that guy is an ass anyway.”

Thor sighed, “no Sif, we will not do that yet. I think that Doom has left for…wherever he is from already. Find out if his private plane has already left.”

The woman sighed and nodded, “I will, see you tomorrow then.”

Thor nodded and got out of her car and walked up to the building. He opened the door and walked inside, directly up to Loki’s apartment.

He knocked and waited. When no answer came he knocked again. No answer again and Thor now banged on door.

“Loki it is me Thor, are you there?”

He groaned and got the key Loki had given him from his apartment to unlock the door.

To his surprise the apartment was dark and quiet.

Carefully he looked around before he turned on the light switch.

The apartment was clean and tidy, nothing seemed out of place and it looked like no one had been there for hours. Thor frowned and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

“Loki?”

Maybe he was just sleeping.

Thor quickly walked into the bedroom and switched on the light, but it was also empty and dark. Now he was seriously confused and shook his head, pulling out his phone.

He dialled Loki’s number and a few seconds later the sound of a phone going off sounded from the living room.

Thor went cold and as he stepped back into the living room, he spotted the phone on the table.

Loki was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are where did Loki go? and did he leave because he wanted to?   
> find out next chapter


	7. Fathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise another chapter so soon   
> well I got some time on my hands so I wrote this down and I am not gonna lie but like 60% of that chapter is shameless smut or at least it feels like this.  
> Also for all of you who dont like it the end of the chapter is rope bondage so if you dont want to read that just stop when Loki goes over to his place and tune in next time.   
> But to all of you, please enjoy.

“So after all those years of not answering even to your mother’s calls you decided to come crawling back to us for shelter.”

Loki sighed; he sat on the comfortable couch, his hands in his lap and his head hanging low. Across from him, his mother Farbauti sat looking at her lost son with a pained expression.

Loki knew had it not been for his ranting father, his mother would have already pulled him into a tight embrace she knew he needed, but as it was, she didn’t dare to move.

“I really wonder Loki, why should I provide for you when you decided to cast yourself out to pursue your _career_.”

The last word Laufey spit out like every letter was an insult to his ancestors. His mother glared at her husband but Laufey obviously didn’t care. He waited for an answer from his son.

Loki sighed again and looked at his father, “I came here because I have no one else, believe me if I did I would have gone there, this is the last place I would ever turn to for…shelter.”

His mother let out a pained sound but both men ignored her.

“Father I don’t want to be here but I am desperate I…met the wrong people and I don’t want to have any association with them any longer, so I am asking for a place to stay, until I find something else and maybe a job.”

Laufey huffed and opened his mouth to decline but this time Farbauti was quicker. She almost jumped from her seat next to Loki and finally wrapped her arms around her baby.

“Of course we will let you stay here darling, you are our son and we love you.”

She threw another glare at Laufey to make sure he didn’t protest and pulled Loki up against her. Loki sighed and hugged her back, burying his nose in her beautiful black hair. She still smelled like peaches.

“Thank you mom I love you too.”

It was obvious to them all that he only meant her but Laufey didn’t care. He just sighed and mumbled about not having time for that crap.

Loki and his mother ignored him and when she finally let go her eyes shone with tears. She smiled at him, “now let me help you get settled in.”

Loki nodded and gave her a small smile as he went to pick up his suitcase and followed her upstairs. The mansion was just like he remembered it, big empty and cold but at least his old room was untouched.

His guess was that his mother kept a firm grip on this matter. Loki waited until she unlocked his room and handed the key to him until he entered.

To his surprise it didn’t smell bad in there. The sheets were clean and it looked like someone regularly took care of the dust.

He looked at her and Farbauti smiled sheepishly, “I never stopped hoping I guess.” Loki gave her a smile and set his suitcase down on the middle of the floor before he hugged her again.

“I always, always regretted letting you go like you did.”

Loki blinked away his tears, “and I was always too scared to read your letters because I feared you would tell me that you are disappointed and ashamed of me.”

Farbauti let go of him but instead she took his face into her hands.

“Loki I love you, you are my son and nothing you could ever do will change that. I think you capable of so much more yes, but all I want to know is that you are happy and well cared for.”

She kissed his forehead, “besides no matter what you do you will always be my baby.” Loki laughed but his eyes also had tears in them, “mom I am twenty three.”

Farbauti let go of him and put her hands on her hips, which actually looked quite cute since she was almost two heads shorter than Loki, “so what you are still a baby.”

Loki laughed again and shook his head, “alright I am the baby now please let me take a shower and change so we can have dinner.” His mother smiled brightly and nodded, “alright see you in an hour.”

With that she turned and walked out of his room, closing the door behind her. Loki smiled and watched her go; he was so happy and relieved that he hadn’t changed in his mother’s eyes.

It meant a lot to him.

Loki put on a clean white dress shirt and black jeans, he didn’t try to please his father with his appearance but he also didn’t want to argue over dinner. He was hungry and didn’t want his mother to witness that.

He walked into the salon where his father sat with the newspaper and a glass of port and took a seat in one of the armchairs farthest away from him.

Laufey looked him up and down before he gave a nod and went back to reading. Loki exhaled and looked around. The room hadn’t changed much, over the fireplace still hung the painted family picture and the walls were decorated with other expensive paintings and heavy drapes.

Laufey wanted to recreate the feeling of an old British castle and it had really worked in that room. They even had one of those disgusting bear furs on the floor.

“The shirt is from last year?”

Loki nodded, “yes spring collection.”

Laufey hummed, “your brother was very proud of it.” Loki nodded again, “he can be, it is a fine piece of clothing.” His father didn’t look up from the paper and took a sip of wine, “good to see you didn’t abandon us completely.”

Loki almost smiled, “you know that I like quality and I do go to a lot of parties.” Laufey hummed again, “do you have anything from this year’s collection?” 

Loki relaxed and sunk into his seat. He would never be close to his father but this was easy and he liked it, at least it was natural.

“No but I played with the thought of purchasing the navy blue suit, it would go well with the tie Helblindi sent me for my birthday.”

Laufey finished his glass and put it down, eyeing his son up and down, “good choice the suit would complement your built very well.” They shared a look and this was as close or friendly as they would ever get to be.

Farbauti called from the dining room and they stood and joined her. Byleist and Helblindi had moved out years ago, but Loki still took his normal seat, leaving two empty chairs on the long table.

His parents didn’t mind and they had their dinner.

It was quiet, nice and civilised.

~*~

Thor was angrily chopping an onion when Volstagg approached him, “Thor oh damn what did that onion ever do to you?” Thor blinked and looked at the massacre he just completed.

His friend chuckled, “oh dear I guess it insulted your mother, well anyway your father and sister are here. They are asking for your company.”

Thor frowned, he didn’t like Hela she always belittled him and was in general a stuck up bitch, but Odin was able to keep her in check. He put the knife down and washed his hands before taking his apron off and walking into the dining room.

Odin sat on a large round table, his daughter to his right and three of his men on the other seats. Thor knew they were faceless drones and only there to protect them or to intimidate people.

His father stood and Thor went for a quick hug before they sat down. The drones stood without being told so and moved to another table.

Thor looked at his father, “you are old and fat, how are you not dead yet?” Odin chuckled, his beard was as white as his hair and his one eye a little glassy but behind the façade of the old man he hid a sharp mind.

Hela smirked, “don’t hurry him, even if he dies you are already disowned brother.” Odin smiled, “not quite Hela, now both of you be quiet and let an old man speak his mind.”

He looked at Thor, “how is your boyfriend doing Thor? I would love to meet him.” Thor gritted his jaw, “I don’t want to introduce him to anyone at the moment, you would all just scare him off.”

Hela tapped one of her long, sharp, black fingernails on the table, “would we? Ah well I guess you always went for the sensitive ones.” She chuckled darkly and Odin gave her a look.

Thor glared at his sister, before he turned back to Odin, “why are you here old man?” Odin smiled and took a sip from his coffee. Thor was growing impatient, the two knew something he didn’t and it pissed him off.

Slowly Odin put his cup down and smiled at Thor, “I am here Thor, to inform you that I do in fact do not approve of your union with the boy. I want you to break ties with him.”

Thor frowned, “what? Are you serious old man? What say do you have in this matter if I dare to ask?” Odin narrowed his eye, “I have every say in this matter son! You are still part of this family and I will not let you be with some cheating bimbo most of all if he is cheating on you with Thanos!”

Thor froze, “what?”

Hela smiled at him, “after you left the building with Sif, your boy toy had a visitor. Thanos, Maw and a few of his goons. I wonder if they all used him or if only Thanos has that privilege.”

Thor clenched his fists and stared at her, “first of all, he is not a boy toy, second you are a disgusting excuse for a woman Hela and if I ever find out you are spying on me again I will kill you.”

Hela smiled and pulled her nails over the polished wood of the table. It didn’t leave any marks but it sounded terrible.

“You are not strong enough to kill me, brother.”

Odin sighed, “enough you two.” He turned and looked at Thor, “but it is true Thor, Loki was with Thanos and I don’t like that. You will stop seeing that boy.”

Thor growled, “I know that he knows Thanos and I don’t mind and even if I did, I would deal with that myself.” He stood and glared at them both, “now leave and don’t bother contacting me again!”

Hela smirked at him, “oh dear so you don’t want to know where your sweet little lover is at the moment?” She sighed and shrugged theatrically, “well then I guess we are defeated, let’s go father.”

Thor froze in place and stared at her, “you know where he went?” Hela now grinned at him, “oh yes and it isn’t even that upsetting where he went but more how he got there darling.”

Thor swallowed and sat down, “tell me.”

 ~*~

“Again thanks for the ride, I appreciate it,” Loki had his phone between his ear and shoulder as he went through his suitcase.

Thanos chuckled, “you don’t need to thank me Loki, I just want to know you are safe, but you can always come and stay with me, you know.”

Loki grimaced at that, glad that Thanos couldn’t see it. He was thankful for him driving him to his parent’s place but that was it. He had kept the phone he bought him and left the other one in his apartment.

Loki still didn’t trust Thanos but he saw that, unlike Thor, he had been honest with him and he valued that.

“Thank you but I really needed to bond with my family anyway. It is way past time, so I will stay.”

Thanos hummed, “alright darling, call me if you need anything or if you are in trouble. Till then, stay safe.” Loki sighed, “yes, thank you, bye.”

He hung up and dropped the phone on his desk before he decided on a book and flopped down on the bed.

Things were so weird at the moment and he felt like he was caught between more than one fight. He had enough money to pay the rent for his apartment for a few months and he wasn’t worried about it too much but he would have to think about his next steps.

Would he go back? Should he stay? What about Thor? Was Thanos really better than him? Should he go back and work for his father?

He groaned and turned on his back, dropping the open book on his face.

He had no idea what he should do, but he knew that there was no way for him to go back to work for Svad. The job had ended for him the moment Doom put his dirty hands on his body.

He sighed and just lay there unsure what to do with himself.

 

The next day held a surprise for him as he was called into the main living room and saw his two older brothers sitting there. Byleist was a big but lovely man; he was a designer and married to a really nice woman.

Helblindi was leaner, more like Loki and worked in management. It was most likely that Laufey would soon start to train him to become the next CEO.

Loki smiled at them and they all hugged.

“Damn Lokes you have grown,” Byleist said as he nearly crushed him in his hug. Helblindi laughed and patted his shoulder, “I think you even gained a little weight, good to see you little bro.”

Loki laughed and looked at them, “and you two got old. How is the company?” They all sat down and while Helblindi started with numbers, Byleist told him about his new designs.

The three brothers were completely different but all of them worked well together, even after all these years. Byleist smiled at Loki, “you should come back to model for me Loki, I could really see you in a few of my designs. You still have that amazing body.”

Loki smiled, “maybe I kind of need a new job anyway.” They looked at their parents who had been surprisingly quiet through all of that.

Laufey rolled his eyes, “if it is just modelling I don’t mind but he doesn’t get to make any decisions about the collection or anything.”

Loki gave him a small smile, “thanks father.” Laufey just waved his hand, “yeah whatever,” which earned him a slap on the arm from his wife.

The three brothers chuckled and kept talking among themselves.

To be honest Loki was both happy and nervous over the chance to help Byleist. After all the reason why he had left the family was because of an incident of him modelling.

Again Loki forcefully pushed aside those memories and concentrated on the conversation. The brothers stayed for dinner and long after that.

In the end though they had to leave and Loki stayed. He went back to his room and took a shower before he went back to bed, completely naked.

He enjoyed the cool fabric on his skin and sighed. Most of the bruises were already better most of them light green or yellow and not as prominent as they used to.

Loki liked that and let his hands wander over his body. No matter how unpleasant some of his customers were he had always enjoyed sex. It was his nature and he was used to an almost daily sex routine.

He let his hands roam and put his legs up slowly stroking his flaccid cock with one finger. He sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing as he slowly grew hard.

Of course there were the memories of Doom but he chased them away with his pleasure. 

He was in control of this situation, no one else. This was for him and only him. He gasped as his cock finally came to full hardness and the head brushed over the sheets.

The feeling was both great and a little too much.

He keened and threw his head back, lifting his hip a little as he used his own precum to lube his hand and cover his cock with his own slick.

He knew he was alone on the floor and let out a moan as he slowly rocked into his fist. It felt divine, right and he wanted more.

Loki brought his other hand down, to touch, rub and push at his entrance but he didn’t enter. He liked the tease.

Loki whimpered and gasped, tightening his grip at his cock as he felt his climax draw near. He wanted it he needed it so desperately.

He moaned loudly as he arched his back putting his palm over the head of his cock to not soil his sheet as he came.

Finally he felt like he had back the control he thought he had lost.

Loki lay panting in his bed as the comfortable buzz in his ears started to quiet down. He smiled and got up to clean himself.

After another shower he went to bed again and slept like a dead man.

It was wonderful.

And for the next few days it stayed that way.

Loki was in a good mood, catching up with his mother and even having a few more civil talks with his father before he went out with Byleist to work.

His brother was eager to dress him in his new designs and Loki let him. He was dressed up got his hair and makeup done before the photographers did their thing with him.

He enjoyed it for the most but he was careful to not let anyone touch him during the shoot. The photographer was quite annoyed by that but luckily Byleist told him off and reminded him to be professional and roll with it.

Loki was thankful for that and without problems slipped back into the role of model. The last time he had done that was when he had been fourteen but he still got it, well some of it.

The first shoot had a rocky start but after that it became better and better. Once they were finished for the day Byleist even applauded for him.

The female models rolled their eyes but of course Byleist had only words of praise for them too but it was his little brother who he hugged and smiled the most at.

“You did great Loki, thank you for doing this for me. My suits are just made for you.”

Loki chuckled and let his hand ran over the smooth fabric of the deep red jacket he was wearing. It was so against his normal style that he had doubted that it would work on him and even asked if he couldn’t wear something else but surprisingly it looked really good on him.

“Change and I will take you out for dinner, what do you think?”

Loki smiled, “sounds good to me, did I mention that you are my favourite brother?” Both laughed and Loki quickly changed into a simple jeans and a green shirt.

Byleist took one look at it and grimaced, “Loki no, just no,” and before Loki could protest he pushed a black jacket and a black pair of jeans in his hands, “wear that I am not going to take you out like that, if anyone recognize me, I cannot be seen with you walking around like this.”

Loki rolled his eyes and changed again but Byleist wasn’t satisfied until he changed his worn out sneakers for a pair of black converse chucks.

“Now at least that kind of works as casual, but nicely dressed, now off to dinner with us.”

Loki chuckled and followed him to his car. It was a little weird with his family, everything was about fashion with them and he wasn’t quite use to it anymore.

Well no more casual days for him, he needed to hide his favourite pair of sweatpants.

Byleist drove them in his shiny BMW to a nice looking Italian restaurant and they got out and Byleist asked for a table.

Apparently he knew the owner and so they were led inside and Loki was surprised just how fancy that place was. Byleist thanked the concierge and smiled at Loki, “you have to try the ravioli here, they are the best.”

Loki smiled and opened his menu finding it was completely written in Italian. He sighed, “good thing dad forced those lessons on me I guess.” Byleist snorted, “yeah me too but I can actually use it, oh and don’t forget French, mon petit frère.”

Loki smiled at him, “stop it By I hate French you know that, this language just doesn’t make sense to me.” They both laughed, earning an angry look from some older lady that wore too many diamonds around her neck but they didn’t really care.

After they ordered a not too tall man in a fancy suit walked up to their table and Loki was unable to hide his interest. The man had dark brown hair and a nicely shaped goatee and he probably hid an interesting body under that suit.

The man gave him a smirk and a wink before he looked at Byleist, “hey buddy, how have you been?” They shook hands and Byleist smiled, “good, things are really good but let me introduce you to my little brother first. This is my brother Loki and Loki this is Tony Stark.”

Loki blinked, “the Tony Stark?” The man smiled and they shook hands, “the one and only Tony Stark, billionaire, philanthropist and playboy.” He winked at Loki again and Loki felt himself blush at that.

“Uh and mob boss if what they say is true.”

Byleist gave his brother a look, “Loki!” Loki shrugged and Tony laughed, he pulled a chair out and sat down with them.

“Well my lawyers would kill me if I would answer to that but let me say we all are not what we appear to be right? You for example, you look like a fine young man yet it appears to me that you hide some really disturbingly dark secrets.”

Loki tensed and Tony chuckled, “so kiddo what are you doing after this?” Loki blushed and Byleist rolled his eyes, “Tony I make your suits and ties don’t make me double my prices because you hurt my little brother.”

Tony laughed, “alright, alright I will back off but if you want to have a good time, here feel free to call.” He pushed a card towards him and Loki picked it up, “uh thank you, Tony.”

The man smiled and stood, “well bon appetite.” He blew them a kiss before he walked away again. Byleist let out a breath, “you have absolutely no sense of self-preservation, do you?”

Loki just shrugged and smiled at the waitress that brought them their food. He thanked her and looked at his pasta, “damn that looks delicious.”

Byleist groaned, “Loki, no you are not calling Tony Stark to have a fuck with him.” Loki wrinkled his nose, “brother of mine you using such crude language is not something an honourable young man such as yourself should do, don’t make me tell mother.”

Byleist narrowed his eyes at him, “Loki I swear to the gods that I will beat your ass if you do this.” Loki smirked and took the first bite of his pasta, it was delicious.

“Oh Byleist I don’t want that,” he smirked, “besides I think Tony will be better at it.” Byleist groaned and hid his face in his hands, “no please don’t put that picture in my head.”

Loki snickered and they had a nice dinner while Loki kept teasing Byleist relentlessly.

~*~

Tony slowly walked through the kitchens and into the back room. One of his servers handed him a bottle of wine and he snatched two wine glasses from a shelf before entering the room.

On a comfortable red velvet couch, Thor sat. His legs parted wide as he sat there brooding. Tony smirked at that.

“Sorry for the wait blondie but I had to take care of a special customer; we had a rather interesting talk.”

He put the glasses down, opened the bottle and poured them some red wine. The bottle wasn’t too expensive since Thor wouldn’t notice the difference in his state of mind anyway.

Thor waved his hand, “no big deal Tony I mean I came to you with a request.” Tony nodded and picked up the glasses and handed one of it to Thor.

As expected the big guy just downed the liquid and put the glass down again. Tony smiled put his own glass down without drinking and pouring Thor another one.

“Well now darling tell me what bothers you, or do you want to start with your request first?”

Thor took the refilled glass and drank a little slower this time, but it was still empty before he sat it down again.

“I want to take out Thanos, he is a threat and I want him gone, you can help me with this.”

Tony tensed for a moment, his hand brushing the middle of his chest before he leaned back swirling the wine in his glass around.

“Well I could help you yes, but I don’t see why blondie. He is a dangerous man and a powerful one too. Messing with him could mean more trouble than it is worth and I am not sure I want that.”

He took a sip holding back a grimace, “besides I am not so sure if we should tip the power balance we have right now. Your father surely wouldn’t approve.”

Thor glared at him, “I don’t work for my father Tony.” Tony nodded, “ah yes I remember you are a chef now.” The blond man sighed, “a chef in training.”

Tony chuckled and looked at the disgusting wine in his glass. He would like to get rid of Thanos, he was waiting for a chance to get revenge on him but looking at Thor told him that this was a personal matter.

Thanos probably didn’t even do anything to justify any action against him. Thor was too emotional about that. Something must have happened that he had to know about.

He poured Thor another glass and his guest just emptied it again. Tony smiled, “now Thor I need more info why do you want Thanos gone? And I want the real reason this time.”

Thor growled and Tony refilled his glass, getting that guy drunk was an impossible thing but he could at least get him tipsy.

After two more glasses Tony was sure that he had to get another bottle but to his surprise Thor finally talked. He sighed loudly, “my boyfriend ran away because of Thanos.”

Tony was surprised by that, “what?” Thor put his face in his hands and sniffed. Tony couldn’t believe it the big guy was actually crying.

“Loki, I-I really thought we had something you know? But then I come home and find his apartment empty and he is gone, his phone is still there and I cannot contact him.”

Tony frowned, Loki?

“Hela told me that Thanos visited Loki and after that he left with him. Why him? If he doesn’t want me anymore he could have just told me.”

Tony was surprised by his whining and was glad he didn’t go to get the second bottle of wine.

“And now all I can think of is Thanos and Loki having a great time together.”

Tony poured his almost untouched wine into a potted plant and put the glass down on the table, “well I know for a fact that Loki is not with Thanos.”

Thor’s jaw dropped, “what? I…what?”

Tony nodded, laughing at his expression, “yep he is with his brother in my restaurant at the moment.” Thor blinked and immediately stood, Tony cursed and quickly blocked the doorway, “Thor, no, stop it. You cannot go out like that you are drunk.”

Thor shook his head, “no I am not and I need to see Loki, let me go!” Tony cursed and pushed against him and to his surprise Thor stumbled backwards.

“But I love him Tony,” Thor whined making the other man groan and pinch the bridge of his nose.

“I know big guy but this is no way to win him back, besides I cannot let you cause trouble in my restaurant. You know what, I have a plan.”

He guided him to the couch, “and uh would you mind if I fucked him? Once?” Thor stared at him, “you are making even less sense than usually.”

~*~

Loki lay on his bed looking at the card in his hand. Should he really make a booty call? He thought about it and sat up.

“On one hand, sex and on the other, Byleist wouldn’t approve.”

He frowned, “well those are two pros.” He picked up his phone and dialled the number on the card. It rang three times before Tony picked up.

“Who is this?”

Loki smiled, “that is what I ask myself every time I look in the mirror.” Tony laughed, “oh if it isn’t the pretty little brother, how are you?”

Loki chuckled, “I am good, wondering if it is too low to make a booty call.” Tony snickered, “and to which conclusion did you come?”

Loki smiled and lay on his stomach, flicking the card through the room.

“Well I still called so you can guess.”

The other man laughed, “well that could also mean you want some sexy phone time, how would I know?” Loki licked his lips, oh he liked that man, he was interesting and he guessed a good one in bed.

“Hm well true we could do that but wouldn’t you rather have my mouth on your dick instead of listening to me talk?”

Tony let out a groan, “you would do that?” Loki grinned like supervillain, “oh I would do so much more, I could bring you to the edge, make you feel like you are about to explode but pull back at the last second. I could make you beg, curse and praise my name all in one breath.”

The other man was silent but he heard him breathing heavily.

“You are one of those right Tony, you are a strong and confident guy and out there you need to be in control but you wish for someone to take it from you once in a while. You want to feel helpless but cared for. You want to fall and being caught.”

He licked his lips feeling his own cock strain in his pants.

“You want to be a toy to me.”

Tony audibly swallowed and cleared his throat a few times before words came out of his mouth.

“I will send a car over. Everything will be prepared.”

Loki chuckled darkly, “everything but you Tony.”

With that he hung up and giggled like a mad man, yes he still got it.

 

An hour later, Loki entered a nice apartment in the middle of the city. It was well kept, clean and it was obvious that this was not where Tony lived, this was where he escaped.

Loki licked his lips and waited.

He was dressed in black, a nice black shirt, jeans and shoes. He knew how it would come across and liked it.

Tony walked out, wearing black dress pants and a red silken shirt, holding a glass with an amber liquid and a few ice cubes in hand. Loki liked that look but it was way too dominant.

He would make sure it was off soon enough.

They shared a look and Tony took a slow sip from his drink. Loki raised a brow and walked up to him, taking the glass from him to take a sip himself.

“Where?”

Tony swallowed and made a rough gesture behind him, indicating that one of the rooms in the back was his designated pleasure room. Loki smiled and took another slow sip.

“Any rules?”

Tony licked his lips and watched him drink, “no drawing blood, no obvious bruises, no strangling and no piss play or anything of that kind. The safe word is Iron Man.”

Loki chuckled, “Iron Man? Like that song?” Tony nodded and Loki smiled at him, “alright, my rules, no maybes just yes or no, if I don’t get a clear answer I will stop immediately. I will assume all your equipment is for use and if you don’t want that go and hide it immediately.”

Tony didn’t move he just stood there watching. Loki’s smile grew, “very well, you can call me however you want, but only I get to say your name and only if you deserve it. Now strip!”

The man swallowed and unbuttoned his shirt. Loki watched with glee, drinking the last bits of whiskey from the glass. He was surprised by the large scar on his chest but didn’t ask about it, it would ruin the mood.

Tony pushed down his pants, revealing that he wasn’t wearing underwear, not that Loki was expecting him too, and a noticeable hard on.

Loki licked his lips, “oh my and this is all for me? How generous my little pet.” Tony flushed and looked down.

Loki chuckled, “kneel.” The older man looked up and blinked at him apparently surprised by that order. It made Loki’s eyes shine with desire.

“Was my order not clear? I said kneel!”

Tony immediately fell on his knees and Loki almost winced because his bare knees colliding with the marble floor must have hurt. Once Tony was on the floor however he smiled and petted his head, “good boy, you are not as dense as you look after all.”

He poured some of the watery whiskey, more water thanks to the slowly melting ice cubes, in his hand and offered it to the man. Obedient as he wanted to be, he licked it all up but his eyes were looking up at Loki.

“Very well now show me the room.”

He put the glass on some small decorative table and Tony turned around and got on all fours, crawling through the hallway. Loki smiled and slowly followed, “I see you understand where your natural place is. Good.”

He also liked the view and the fact that Tony obviously had not prepared himself for their meeting. Loki wouldn’t have liked that.

Tony stopped in front of a closed red door and looked at Loki. After earning a quick nod he got up on his knees and opened it only to immediately go back to crawling.

Loki took off his shoes, followed him inside and closed the door.

The room had a soft floor and a surprising amount of space. The walls of the room were also red but not much of it could be seen as they were mostly covered by things. There were cupboards hooks and shelves that held more than any sex shop would ever keep in stock.

“I am seriously impressed Stark, this is amazing.”

The man smiled at him, “thank you, took me a while to get it like this.” Loki nodded, “I can imagine, now back to topic.” Tony nodded and sat in the middle of the room waiting for Loki to decide what they should do.

Loki looked around and spotted a few rings and hooks on the ceiling and smiled. He looked around the room and finally found what he wanted. A set of black and red ropes.

He picked them up and went to Tony, holding them up.

“Yes?”

The man looked at them and then without hesitation answered, “yes.” Loki nodded, “hands on your back, up on your knees and legs apart.”

In fact it had been Svad who had shown Loki the art of the rope and he had always loved it but rarely gotten the chance to work the art himself. Most of the time he was the one bound.

He took the black ropes and let them run over Tony’s body before he tightened them. He tied his hands behind his back and his upper arms and made sure they were tightly secured but wouldn’t make him lose sensations in his hands.

After that he took another, very long but soft rope and lay it around his neck so two ropes would hang down in front of him.

Tony tensed and Loki stopped but as soon as the man realized that he relaxed again and Loki continued. What they did wasn’t based on trust more on mutual lust and respect, but Loki was determent to not disappoint Tony.

He tied the knot on the front so it just lay beneath his collar bone, not too tight but tight enough that he could feel it whenever he moved.

Loki smiled at him and took the rope from the makeshift collar to make a knot on his chest then another at his belly button and then pull the rope apart and lay it to both sides of his already hard cock.

He did another knot where it would rub on the space just before his sweet little hole. Then he pulled the rope through between his ass cheeks and connected the rope to the back of the collar.

The rest of it he used to pull the rope on his front apart so there was more of a pull to it and the rope made a nice rectangular shape on his front. It didn’t really serve any purpose but just looked great.

Tony was shivering and his cock was already leaking and Loki very much liked it, he was tempted to taste him but Tony was still too mobile for that.

He picked up two new black ropes, shorter ones this time, and used it for his legs. At first he tied it around his thighs, each one with their own rope and then mad him sit down so he could tie his calves to them.

He could still move his legs separately but it would not gain him anything.

By now Tony was panting, gritting his teeth to hold on to every bit of self-control he had in his body. Loki liked that, he liked his spirit and smirked at him.

“Everything on the green side, darling?”

Tony nodded, “yes, yes very green.”

Loki chuckled and nodded, “good.” He stood and looked down at the mess he had made. With a smirk he ran a hand through Tony’s hair, messing it up in the process.

Tony looked up to him with a needy expression, but still Loki wasn’t done.

He began to walk around Tony and looked at him, looking how he strained against his bonds, how he tried to hold back the needy whines and moans he was so desperate to let out.

It was a work of art.

“Bend forward.”

Tony actually let out a whine as the various knots and the ropes rubbed over his skin. Loki licked his lips as he saw his exposed hole twitching in excitement.

He wanted to pull his own cock out and rub against him but that was not the right thing for Tony at the moment and he still had to use the red rope.

Loki hummed, “you are one needy whore aren’t you? I bet if I would breathe against your filthy hole you would come like a boy.” Tony whimpered and Loki laughed, “what if I would lick it? Would you pass out? Would you cry? Oh I bet you would cry and beg me to fuck you silly.”

Tony groaned and shook his head. Loki just chuckled, “oh dear don’t get your hopes up, you need to earn that privilege of my tongue on your body.”

He walked away and looked through the cabinets. Luckily for him they were labelled. He opened the one labelled lube and pulled out an expensive but good brand of regular lube. No fancy smell or taste just the good old water based stuff.

Quickly he went to the next drawer pulling out a small and a medium sized plug and a nicely shaped vibrator. It was green but had different sections, growing from small to really big with each section.

He returned to Tony and put a hand on the small of his back to ground him a little.

“You still in this Tony?”

The man let out a breath, “yes, yes I am.”

Loki nodded and Tony looked at him over his shoulder, they shared a smile before Loki went back to the scene. He uncapped the lube and poured a generous amount on his hand.

Taking a bit on two of his fingers he slowly rubbed them over Tony’s hole. He shivered and moaned loudly. Loki chuckled, “you sound like a bitch in heat, I wonder what sounds you will make when I fuck you.”

Tony keened as Loki pushed two fingers inside. The stretch probably burned but the way Tony flexed his hands told him he liked it, that he craved it.

He pushed his fingers in and out of him and he was pleased to find out that Tony apparently had cleaned himself for him. It technically counted as preparations but he didn’t mind at all.

Loki slowly spread his fingers drawing out a long moan from Tony. The man was desperate but Loki made sure to only rarely brush his prostate. He was preparing him after all, not pleasuring him.

Loki smiled and added a third finger to spread him even wider always making sure there was enough lube to ease his way in and out.

Tony was now ready and Loki slipped the small plug inside of him. He chuckled as Tony moaned and he couldn’t hold back as he slapped his ass.

Tony hissed and Loki paused, “what was that?” The man shifted and moaned because of that. Loki smiled and stood from behind him, “was that a sound of defiance I heard there?”

The man was smart enough to not talk back and Loki smiled behind him. He decided to reward him with a small tug on the plug and Tony arched his back moaning loudly.

“I must say I love the sounds you make, they are so natural and beautiful.”

He chuckled, pushed against the plug and stood, “sit up pet.”

Tony complied but he was only slowly sitting up as there were things either rubbing or pushing against his sensitive parts.

Loki walked around him to stand in front of him. He smiled and looked at the nice cock that stood to attention between Tony’s legs.

“You are a good one Tony and the good ones get rewarded.”

He unzipped his pants and pulled out his own hard cock, “open your mouth and show me you know how to please.” Tony eagerly complied, opening his mouth and even sticking out his tongue for Loki.

He chuckled and slowly pushed into his mouth, groaning at the hot wet mouth around him. It felt like heaven, it had been too long since he had this pleasure.

“Oh yes your mouth is the perfect toy for me, hot and wet like a little cunt.”

He began to thrust inside of Tony’s mouth and he did his best to stay as motionless as possible. Loki grabbed his hair and pushed deeper with every thrust until he was buried to the hilt in his mouth, “yes you like that, right? You want me to use you like this, you want to be at my mercy, to suck on my cock.”

Tony chocked and whined around his cock and Loki pulled free to let him breathe and maybe stop him if he wanted to. His lovely sub only panted and gave him a tiny nod so Loki drove his cock back into his wet heat.

He groaned and now quickly thrust inside until he came. Loki threw his head back as he spilled his seed into Tony’s throat and the man swallowed everything willingly and eagerly as if he never tasted anything better before.

Loki pulled free and immediately tucked himself back into his pants. He panted a few times and turned to get some water for them both.

He offered the bottle to Tony who drank almost half of it before Loki finished the rest.

Loki put it away and returned with a smile, “bend forward again pet.” Tony did so and without waiting Loki pulled the plug out before he lubed up the bigger one and pushed it inside.

Tony keened but Loki ignored it.

Now was the time for the red ropes.  

Loki picked it and laid it around Tony’s chest above and below his nipples; he wrapped it around a few times so the rope wouldn’t bite into one spot at all times.

He then tied a large knot on his upper back making a loop out of the remaining rope and tying another knot so the loop would stay. The rope was just around his chest and wouldn’t be enough to hold him up.

He took another of the red ropes and wrapped it around his hip a few times, making another knot and loop at the end.

Loki untied Tony’s calves from his thighs and took two ropes to put each one around each ankle, securing them and giving Tony some time to stretch.

He stood and went to get a ladder and pulled a few ropes through a large but strong ring on the ceiling. He put the ladder away again and put the ropes through the loops and after he was sure everything was set up perfectly, he pulled.

Tony gasped as he was lifted into the air, held by the rope around his chest, hip and stabilized by the one on his ankles. Thanks to Tony’s muscles he was able to keep his back rather straight and not bend down in the middle.

Loki secured everything with a hook at the wall.

Tony wasn’t too high in the air, if Loki would release his legs he would be able to stand on the floor.

“I have to say you look good like this pet, do you like it?”

Tony again panted heavily but nodded, “yes, yes it is great.” Loki chuckled and crouched in front of him, cupping his chin, “good because this was just a warm up dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I have to admit it I always wanted to write some Loki and Tony pairing so I guess I got carried away?   
> Anyway I hope you liked it and are ready for the next chapter which will come...at some point.   
> Leave your thoughts in the comments below.


	8. Little talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is folks the new chapter  
> Beware of the smut.   
> or not your descision.

Loki watched Tony writhe under his touch and he enjoyed watching it. He wished he could film it and watch it again later.

With Tony at his side of course.

He stood between Tony’s spread legs one hand on the small of his back to ground him while he pushed and pulled at the plug inside of him.

“Oh damn you are the worst, please!”

Loki chuckled, “what do you want pet? Should I do this?” He pulled to the point where the plug was almost ready to pop out.

“Or this?”

He let go and pushed, making it move around inside of Tony. The man almost screamed, “f-fuck!” Loki smacked his ass, “language dear.”

Tony panted heavily and turned to glance at Loki over his shoulder, which wasn’t easy, given that he was still hanging from the ceiling, tied up like a salami.

“Fuck me.”

Loki almost shivered at that.

He manged to just smile back at him, “alright, if you can make demands you are ready for the next step, apparently you are bored anyway.”

Tony’s eyes widened and his head dropped down again as Loki pulled out the plug, carefully mind you, and picked up the medium sized plug, lubed it up and pushed it inside of Tony.

The man whined, moaned and gasped as Loki worked the toy inside of him. The medium size was quite a bit bigger than the small one and nothing to play with unprepared.

As it finally popped inside of Tony he let out a grunt and sucked in a breath. Loki was satisfied with that reaction, “I wish you could see that, your ass is basically eating it.”

Tony chuckled, “glad you like it.” Loki smirked and pinched Tony’s cheek, “still sassing me? Well that won’t do pet, that won’t do.”

Tony actually let out something that sounded like a shriek when Loki pinched him and walked away. The other man almost broke his neck, trying to see where he was going but he couldn’t properly see from his position.

“You will apologize or I have to take drastic measurements.”

He entered Tony’s field of vision again, but not with a whip or something like that, but with another bottle of water. Tony smiled at him gratefully and emptied half of it.

“Thank you Loki.”

Loki nodded and looked at him before also taking a sip, “still green?” Tony nodded, “yes super green, go on uh but please…don’t hit my balls.”

Loki blinked, “I…did somebody do this to you?” Tony nodded, “yeah sorry I didn’t state that in the rules earlier.” Loki smiled and stood, “don’t worry it is not too late so we will be fine, now where was I?”

“I told you to fuck me.”

Loki grinned, “ah yes.” He dropped the almost empty bottle and picked up what he had hidden out of Tony’s sight. It wasn’t anything spectacular, just a normal thin riding crop.

He smiled and swung the crop a few times making a nice sound as it hit the air.

“I really like your stuff Tony, you have an eye for quality.”

Tony chuckled nervously, “yeah, uh thank you.” Loki grinned and placed the crop between his cheeks, not doing anything besides holding it, “so I wanted you to apologize.”

The older man let out a breath, “I am not sorry.” Loki sighed theatrically, “too bad.”

He lifted the crop and brought it down just under his ass. Tony hissed and jerked his leg, more out of reflex than intend.

Loki chuckled, “whenever you feel ready to apologize.” He didn’t give Tony the time to reply as he was already hitting him again.

He hit him on both legs just under his cheeks, before Tony tried to arch up his ass and made a nicer target that way.

After a few hits on the cheeks Loki lowered Tony a little bit to be able to hit the sole of his feet.

That drove the other man wild.

He hissed, moaned and cursed loudly each time Loki hit him. Tony curled up his toes and tried desperately to move his feet away but was unable to, due to the ropes.

“Alright, alright, I am sorry, I am sorry, please stop hitting my feet!”

Loki snickered, “oh just your feet?” He brought the crop down on his leg again and Tony hissed loudly, “please stop I-I, please let me come.”

Loki smiled, “you think you deserve that already?”

He chuckled and went to lift Tony higher up into the air.

“Yes, yes please I need to come, I need to please.”

Loki smiled and walked to stand between his legs again, he reached under him and grabbed his cock in a firm grip while he began to pull and push the plug again to tease his prostate.

Tony almost wailed jutting his hips forward to get some friction. Loki smiled and didn’t move he let Tony do the work and exhaust himself.

The older man panted and it was clear his climax was close as he started to ramble. Loki began to pull on the plug and Tony moaned loudly.

“Please, please, please I want to, I want to, please!”

Loki chuckled and pushed the plug in before he said, “come pet.” Tony tensed up and let out a gasp as he came, spilling his seed all over the floor.

Loki smiled and thought now was the right time to give him a little break.

He stood and lowered Tony to the floor so the pull of his own weight was off him and he cloud stretch his legs, besides like this it was easier to fuck him properly.

He smiled and went to get some more water for him, “you still with me?” Tony nodded and drank some more before he smiled at him, “y-yes thank you I am green.”

Loki chuckled and ran his hands through his hair, “you up for more?” Tony looked at him surprised, “you are not finished?” The smile Loki gave him was borderline evil, “oh pet you are so inexperienced, it is almost too cute.”

Tony swallowed and looked at him, “what do you want to do?”

Loki slowly finished the water bottle and poured the last few drops over Tony’s head, earning a glare from him, “you wanted me to fuck you, that is what I am going to do.”

Tony blinked, “you oh, are you clean?” Loki nodded, “yes you?” Tony nodded, “yes, so we can go bare.” Loki smiled and nodded.

He stood and walked behind Tony to prepare him. He slowly pulled out the plug making Tony hiss and he quickly picked up the lube to put some on his fingers and massage his hole.

It seemed to soothe him and Loki earned a low moan from him.

“I am going to take you Tony and you can do nothing but lie here and take it. You will be my personal fucktoy.”

Tony shivered from those words and Loki knew he was turned on again. He smiled and scratched over the marks he had made with the crop, making Tony moan again.

Loki smiled and pushed three fingers inside of Tony while unzipping his pants and freeing his cock again. He was hard from their session and he couldn’t wait to bury himself into the welcoming heat of his body.

Tony moaned and hissed as his prostate was touched. He was still sensitive and Loki knew that very well. With a chuckle he began to massage his prostate, making him wriggle on the floor.

“If you don’t stop moving, I will tie you up so you cannot move a single finger.”

Tony swallowed and wriggled his ass just to tease him. Loki smiled at that, “very well you wanted it.” He took the unused rope and tied his calves and thigs together again so he couldn’t move around so much anymore.

Loki smiled and pushed his fingers back into his ass.

“Now where was I oh yes.”

With an evil grin he pressed down on Tony’s prostate making the man cry out from the sensation. As quickly as possible Loki lubed himself up and pushed into Tony.

It felt great and he let out a long satisfied moan. Tony gasped and Loki could see how he curled his fingers from the pleasure.

“You feel great, just perfect for my cock.”

Tony let out a whimper as Loki slowly thrusted into him. Loki let out a moan as he slowly picked up the pace.

It had been a while since he had the chance to be top and at the moment, he loved it.

“Fuck this is good, thanks for letting me do that to you Tony.”

The other man chuckled, “language Loki.” Loki rolled his eyes and smacked Tony’s ass for that comment. He continued to lazily fuck him until both of them were a panting mess.

Tony begged first, “fuck, please Loki I-I want you please come.” Loki chuckled, “you want me to come inside, oh I will happily comply pet.” He grabbed his hips in an almost bruising grip and began to thrust harder.

Tony moaned and Loki panted heavily. Both of them were close and Loki groaned loudly as he slammed into Tony a few times before he came loudly into him.

Tony gasped and let out a grunt when Loki pulled out. Loki tried to catch his breath before he flipped Tony on his back and with a few quick strokes of his hand the other man came once again.

As soon as they both caught their breath Loki checked on Tony before he untied him and began to massage his limbs. There would be bruises where the ropes had been but Tony looked rather excited about that and dismissed Loki’s worry.

After that Loki asked where the bathroom was and went there, to his surprise, finding a large tub there. He filled it with water and returned to help Tony into the bathroom.

They sat together in the tub and Tony smiled as he stretched his legs, “honestly Loki, that was amazing, absolutely amazing.” Loki smiled as he massaged Tony’s legs to make sure they were okay and not bruising too badly.

“Thank you, I am glad that you liked it, I haven’t done this in a while.”

Tony grinned at him, “really, well then you are a natural, because you handled me like a pro.” Loki smiled and shook his head, “no I didn’t, but I have to say you are an excellent sub.”

The older man smiled and watched him, “if I want to be then yes, most doms cannot be trusted but you have this aura of confidence.”

Loki smiled at him and took his other foot to massage the ankle and check for injuries. He appreciated the words of praise since he mostly only got praise for being a good fuck.

“Thank you Tony, I have to say I am kind of sad that it is over, but if you want to we can repeat this someday.”

The other man smiled but there was something in his expression that told Loki that this had been a one-time thing, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“If I ever need a good Dom I will definitely call you Lokes.”

They laughed and relaxed in the tub.

~*~

Loki went home after a few hours and fell into his bed exhausted and ready to sleep through the weekend. Of course his brothers had other plans.

They took him to work or out to party in Helblindi’s case. Byleist wasn’t allowed to since his wife was moody because of her pregnancy.

In the end Loki helped his brother to hook up with a guy that seemed to be even younger than Loki and he remained at the bar sipping his drink.

He was completely sated, sexually at the moment and in no mood to meet someone new. He let out a yawn and checked his phone for the time before he downed his drink and left the club.

Loki smiled at a few people who gave him inviting looks but he shook his head and passed them. He would just call a taxi and get to sleep, or at least that was the plan.

A large hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

“Oh my, what have we here? The little whore all alone and lonely?”

Loki almost groaned at Maw’s sneer. That man was just so annoying. The big man next to him let out a low chuckle and Loki glared at him, slapping his hand away.

“What do you want Maw? I am not an escort anymore and Thanos and I talk on a regular basis so leave me alone.”

Maw wrinkled his nose at him, “you are not free Loki, all you are belongs to Thanos and he will have all you can offer.” Loki rolled his eyes, “okay listen, I am way too drunk for shit like that alright? You are crazy and I think that you are jealous because Thanos wants me to suck his dick instead of you so how about you get that.”

He made a gesture at his giant bodyguard, “and most importantly that.” He gestured at Maw with a disgusted look on his face, “out of my face and throw yourself into the next most suitable garbage can you can find.”

Loki smiled at him and pointed at the large containers down the street, “look that one can probably hold you without problems.”

For a second Loki was almost sure Maw would explode, but the tall man just put his hands on his back and a creepy smile appeared on his lips.

“You are nothing but a maggot little one. When Thanos is tired of you I will have you and you will suffer for every word you ever spoke to me.”

Loki shivered, for some reason he had no problem believing that, even for a second.

Maw stepped closer and Loki wanted to step back but the big man was suddenly behind him and held him in place. Loki swallowed.

“I am a very patient man little prince but I have no mercy in me so don’t try to beg for it.”

He reached out and ran his long fingers over Loki’s cheek, “your fate was sealed the moment Thanos lay eyes on you. There is no happy end for you, nothing, no future to look forward to. There is only death.”

Loki swallowed and managed a laugh, “alright ah no reason to go full emo on me dude.” Maw chuckled and grabbed his hair pulling him closer to his face.

“You are scared, how cute.”

He tugged hard on Loki’s hair and he let out a cry.

“Remember the feeling, remember it well because soon you will feel like that all the time.”

Maw let go and waved at his man so they could walk away leaving the terrified Loki behind.

Loki took a few deep breaths before he called a taxi and rode it home.

 

The boy was shaken for the rest of the weekend and spent a lot of time in his room thinking about what had happened. At some point he pulled out his phone thinking about telling Thanos.

He knew that Maw was a little overexcited as he had put it before which didn’t make Loki confident that he would actually help him in that situation.

He sighed and let out a startled scream as the phone rang and he almost threw it against the wall.

After a few deep breaths, he picked up the call.

“Y-Yes?”

“Loki is that you?”

Loki let out a relieved sigh and brushed his hair back, “hi Tony, yes it is me. How are you?”

The man chuckled, “I am good but it sounds like I scared the shit out of you.” Loki snorted, “kind of, so why are you calling me?”

“I wanted to say thank you again for the session Loki. It was the best I had in years.”

Loki chuckled, “I could tell but you already thanked me Tony, do you want another round?” The other man laughed, “oh hell no darling I still have the rope marks, I couldn’t if I wanted to. No I wanted to invite you for dinner.”

Loki hummed, “dinner? Why to piss off Byleist even more?” Tony chuckled, “maybe, maybe I just like your company.” Loki smiled and sat up a little straighter, “alright when and where?”

He could hear Tony’s grin in his voice, “I will send you the details dungeon master. See you later.” Loki laughed and after a quick goodbye hung up.

He really liked Tony it was so easy with him but he also knew that this was not a relationship and would never be one. He sighed and brushed his hair back thinking about Thor.

Loki did feel a little bad for abandoning him like that but for all honesty, he was just scared. He knew what Thanos was, well at least he thought he knew and Thor had lied to him.

It wasn’t fair but that’s what it was and he had to deal with it. Loki looked down at the phone as it rang and the message showed him the details of the date.

He smiled and got dressed.

Screw Thanos and screw Thor, he would enjoy his thing with Tony for as long as possible.

 

Loki arrived at Tony’s sex apartment just in time, dressed in a green T-shirt and black jeans. He wanted it casual today and he was sure Tony wouldn’t mind so much.

The older man greeted him with a smile and Loki chuckled as he noticed his science pun T-shirt and sweatpants. He was even more casual than he was.

Tony put a hand on his shoulder as a greeting and led him to a table where dinner was already served. They sat down and Tony poured them both a glass of wine.

“Thank you, so feeding me spaghetti with meatballs is your only reason why you invited me?”

Tony grinned and they clicked their glasses together before he took a small sip, “not exactly. I actually wanted to return the favour.”

Loki raised an eyebrow, “do you now? Well I wasn’t aware that you are a switcher.” Tony shrugged, “believe me Lokes I am whatever I want to be.”

Loki chuckled and cut a meatball to pieces to eat it without creating a mess, “I see.” They shared a look and though Loki had his doubts that Tony could indeed be a good Dom he was curious.

“Alright Anthony I we can give it a try. Tell me what you have planned.”

Tony smirked, “ah not one for surprises I see. Well I wanted to take you to my special room.” Loki didn’t take his eyes off the man as he slowly drank his wine.

“And I wanted to strip you down and tie you to a chair.”

Loki purred at that and Tony smiled, playing with his fork.

“You would only be able to move your head and I could tease and touch every inch of your skin.”

Loki continued to eat to hide his excitement, yes that indeed sounded great. He loved being teased and brought to the edge by it. It was an art and one he way too rarely came to enjoy.

Tony watched, “would you like that?” Loki licked his lips and Tony’s eyes darkened as he watched the pink tongue run over those lips.

“I would love it. Tell me more.”

Tony grinned and continued to eat, “oh my, such a greedy little thing you are. How about I don’t and you sit there excited and wanting until we finished our meal.”

Loki let out a growl and then a sigh, “alright but only because this food is delicious.” Tony laughed and they quickly finished their dinner.

 

Loki had a hard time holding back his excitement. He wanted to rush to the room and get started but his pride and Tony’s firm hand on his neck held him back.

They walked into the room and just like Loki did with Tony the man ordered Loki to strip in the hallway. Loki didn’t offer any resistance though he didn’t kneel for Tony and the other didn’t ask for it.

Tony led him inside and Loki smiled as he saw the chair. It was a metal one that stood on a small area where the padding had been removed from the floor.

Loki’s excitement grew as he saw that the chair was bolted to the floor. Tony grinned and ran his fingers through Loki’s hair to pull his ear to his mouth, “your throne, your highness. Sit and let me show you your place.”

Loki let out a breathy moan and as soon as Tony let go, he sat down, hissing as the cold metal touched his heated skin.

Much to his delight Tony didn’t use cuffs but ropes instead. He took a few black ones and first he took his hands, tying his wrists and forearms on top of the armrests. Once he was finished he tied his upper torso to the backrest so he couldn’t even move his shoulders.

Loki almost moaned as he did the same with his waist and his cock was already hard and standing to attention. Tony made sure not to touch him.

Loki sighed and was almost ready to beg but Tony wasn’t done. He took another length of rope and tied his ankles to the legs of the chair and true to his promise the only thing Loki could properly move was his head.

“Well look at you Lokes, so beautiful and at my mercy.”

He chuckled and Loki gave him a lustful gaze, “I am Anthony now what?” He couldn’t wait to be touched, teased and tainted by that man.

Tony chuckled and stepped away so Loki could see the door.

“Now we talk Loki.”

Loki froze and stared at Thor who leaned against the doorframe, his eyebrows knitted together as he looked at his former boyfriend.

Loki blinked and looked at Tony, “untie me at once!” He pulled against his restrains but they wouldn’t give away while Thor slowly walked up to them.

“Loki.”

“No, don’t come near me you liar!”

Tony frowned and stepped away as Thor walked to crouch in front of Loki, his expression sad.

“Is that all I am for you?”

Loki growled, “yes, you lied to me, Thanos told me who and what you truly are. How could you not tell me?” Thor sighed, “yeah right, because you were so open about your life.”

Loki wanted to kick and headbutt Thor, but he couldn’t fucking move. He settled for glaring at the other man, “I lied yes, because how in hell wouldn’t it scare off anyone if I right out told them that I was a hooker? You said it yourself that you understood, but I never killed anyone!”

Thor winced and Tony let out a low whistle before looking at the ceiling.

Thor let out a breath, “I…yes I killed someone, I admit that.” Loki let out a laugh, “someone, you have a fucking kill count Thor, that is something a normal person like me needs to know.”

Thor grimaced, “I…left that life behind me Loki, besides you are not seriously believing anything Thanos told you, are you?”

Loki narrowed his eyes at him, “what? Are you seriously trying to tell me you are more trustworthy than Thanos?” Thor sighed and brushed his hair back. Loki kind of had a point.

“All I am saying is that Thanos is dangerous Loki and you should not have any contact to him whatsoever.”

Loki glared at him, “so? You apparently are quite dangerous too.” Thor groaned and looked at Tony, Loki huffed and looked at him too.

“What? Why are you looking at me?”

Loki sighed, “what do you have to say to all of this?” Tony snorted, but as the two fools continued to stare at him he realized he wasn’t off the hook.

“Well I think both of you are idiots and I…oh is that Pepper who calls me I think I have to go.”

He quickly rushed out of the room and closed the door locking it after himself. Thor frowned and Loki let out a curse, “Tony!”

“Sorry darling, but I won’t let either of you out until you resolve that.”

Thor walked to the door and tried to open it but it was locked and since the door was really heavy he couldn’t do much else. He sighed and walked back to Loki, “sorry that wasn’t actually part of the plan…I think.”

Loki gave him a dry look, “you had a plan?” Thor blushed, “uh Tony had, I did know most of it.” Loki sighed and looked away, “I can imagine, now will you untie me?”

Thor sat down in front of him on the floor, “no, Tony said if I do you will not listen or attack me and seeing you glare at me I believe that without any trouble.”

Loki scoffed and pulled on his restrains, “idiots, all of you.” Thor rolled his eyes, “Loki please, I just want to talk.”

Loki shook his head and looked away, he was pissed and he didn’t know what was worse. To be led on like that or being leaving hanging.

“Then talk I have nothing to say to you.”

Thor sighed, “what did Thanos tell you about me? What made you leave?” Loki looked at Thor, “he said you killed your first man when you were just fifteen and-and that you tortured people to death.”

Thor swallowed, “that is…correct.” He looked down and sighed, how could he ever try to fool himself that he could run from his past and from his family.

“You are a murderer and you never thought about telling me that tiny detail about yourself?” Loki swallowed and shook his head, “and you still are mad because I ran? Oh I can literally smell the hypocrisy.”

Thor sighed and nodded, “I am sorry but I had the same problem as you I guess, how do I tell someone I did all those things without scaring them off? Besides I left that life, I left my family as you did.”

Loki looked at him, “so you didn’t kill anyone in recent years?” Thor sighed, “the last man I killed was a man named Malekith, he almost killed my mother. She is fine now but I couldn’t let that go.”

He brushed his hair back, “my siblings and I hunted him and every last of his men down but it was me who drove his axe through his chest.”

He slowly raised his head and met Loki’s gaze. Loki wasn’t surprised to see no remorse in them, none at all.

“I regret nothing Loki, I would do the same for all of my family and for you.”

Loki drew a shaky breath, “Thor this is…concerning and I don’t know if I want that.” Suddenly Thor stood and leaned over Loki, his hand on the backrest of the chair as their noses almost touched.

“Loki I love you and I know this love is unlike everything you ever had before and I know this might scare you but…I am yours. I want to be with you, only you.”

Loki stared at him, “you don’t know me Thor, you don’t even know half of what happened to me, of how damaged I already am, I mean fuck I am naked and tied to a chair and even though I am kind of scared of you know I can’t get my boner down.”

He sighed and shook his head.

Thor chuckled, “I could help with that.” Before Loki could say anything Thor lifted his chin and kissed him deeply. His hands slowly caressing his neck and down his shoulders.

Loki gasped at that sensation, “that doesn’t mean I will forgive you Thor.” Thor chuckled and went to kiss his neck, “I know but I guess you will be less cranky once you come.”

Loki hissed at him but Thor just grabbed a nipple and pinched it hard. It drew another gasp and a whine from Loki. Thor loved that sound.

“I never knew you could be like this, all submissive and tied up.”

He let his teeth scrape over Loki’s skin and let go of the nipple to circle it with one finger. Loki let out a laugh, “if you think I am submissive just because I am tied, you have no idea Thor.”

Thor bit his shoulder, drawing a moan from Loki.

This wasn’t fair play and both knew it but still neither stopped the other.

Thor ran his hands over Loki’s chest and thighs but he never even came close to touching his cock. It almost made Loki cry.

Loki panted heavily and Thor smiled, his lover looked so ready to pop but he wouldn’t let him just yet.

“You know there are so many toys around us, maybe I should try to use them all on you?”

Loki swallowed and shook his head, “no, please I want your hands on me.” Thor smirked and gently put a hand on Loki’s cheek before moving it behind his head to tug on his hair.

Loki gasped as his head was pulled back and Thor kissed his throat, “you are so beautiful and I want to taste every piece of you.”

Thor touched and kissed every unbound spot of Loki’s skin but still refused to touch his straining cock. Loki whimpered and tried to move his hips but the rope around his waist kept him in place.

He let out a frustrated groan.

“Thor please, I have been tortured enough, let me come.”

Thor smirked and looked deep into his eyes, “have you? I am not convinced.”

He stood and pulled away from Loki, earning a sound of protest. With surprising patience he pulled down his zipper and pulled his own hard cock out.

Loki swallowed as he looked at it, he still loved the thick cock and he wanted to wrap his lips around it.

Thor watched him and smiled, “oh you are such a slut right now, aren’t you?” He walked behind Loki and again pulled his head back.

He smirked, “what should I do with you? Fuck your face or just come all over you? I am so undecided.” Loki let out a whine and opened his mouth to speak but Thor sealed it shut with an almost cruel kiss.

Thor pulled back to leave Loki panting.

“I should untie you and fuck you so hard you cannot walk for a week but I don’t want to give you that pleasure.”

Loki whined and looked at him pleadingly.

Thor smirked, “oh but I know what I am going to do with you.” Loki blinked as Thor untied his upper body but left his wrists securely tied to the chair.

“Thor what?”

A strong hand grabbed his hair and pulled him to the side and towards the hard length between Thor’s legs. Loki gasped as Thor already thrusted inside his mouth.

It wasn’t the ideal angle but it worked for them both.

Thor groaned and cursed as he used Loki’s mouth and Loki shifted in his seat searching for some kind of friction he knew he wouldn’t get.

Thor pulled back and looked at Loki who had drool and precum smeared all over his face, “you look like a wreck pretty boy.” Loki swallowed and grinned, “fuck you Thor.”

Thor growled and pulled him down on his cock before he spilled after a few more thrusts. Loki swallowed everything down obediently and only when it was all gone Thor pulled back.

Loki panted and whimpered, “Thor, let me come now please.” Thor smiled and tucked himself in before kneeling in front of Loki, “I like how you plead, a little more darling.”

Loki whined and pulled at his restrains but he just couldn’t get his hands free. Thor put both hands on his thighs and smiled at him.

“Please, please I need it Thor, please let me come I beg you.”

Thor chuckled and licked one long stripe from the base up to the tip of Loki’s cock. The younger man let out a loud moan and threw his head back as he came, spilling his own seed all over his stomach.

Thor drew back and sat there, enjoying the view.

Loki managed to calm his breathing after a while and looked at him, “can you finally untie me?” Thor smiled and shook his head, “no, I won’t. We still need to talk about us.”

Loki groaned, “really? Can’t we do that more civilised? With me wearing pants?” Thor chuckled, “no I like that it looks cute.” Loki gave him a dry glare, “fine, what do you have to say?”

Thor sighed, “Loki you cannot be with Thanos, he is a mad man and he will hurt you.” Loki rolled his eyes, “I am not _with_ Thanos, dumbass. He was just a customer who got too attached to me.”

Thor raised an eyebrow at him, “and what are you now?” Loki sighed, “we are nothing Thor, he told me about you and helped me get away. I am not in love with him and don’t want any kind of relationship with him.”

Thor nodded, “that is good but he won’t let you go, right?” Loki sighed and leaned back, “no probably not, but that doesn’t matter anyway because I don’t intend to see him again anyway.”

The blonde looked sceptical and Loki narrowed his eyes at him, “Thor you have no say in who I am allowed to be with and who not. You lied to me and I don’t know if I can trust you again.”

Thor stood and shook his head, “Loki I told you I am not part of the family business anymore I am a chef in training, nothing more!”

Loki looked at him for a long moment, “anything else you want to tell me? Maybe why you had Tony set this up?” Thor sighed, “it was his idea like I told you and we are old friends. He and my father do business together and we are drinking buddies.”

Loki sighed, “so it is true that he is a mob boss?” Thor nodded, “yep Stark is his father’s name, on his mother’s side is actually Italian and the leader of the local Mafia.”

Loki huffed, “well that is great, everyone I know is a criminal or worse.” Thor frowned, “what is worse than being a criminal?”

Loki gave him a look, “accountant.”

 

They talked a bit more after that but after two hours Tony walked in and interrupted them.

“Hey guys it is time to call it a night, how are we standing at the moment?”

Loki smirked at Tony. Thor had untied him at some point and so he strolled up to the man to get his clothes, “well we agreed on wanting mutual revenge on you, darling. He will fuck your ass while I fuck your throat.”

Tony froze and swallowed heavily.

“But not today,” Loki casually stated as he put on his pants, “it is too late and I want to get into my bed.” Thor slowly followed him, “should I take you?”

Loki turned and glared at him, “no Thor, you are still not welcomed back into my life. I have to think and until then we won’t spend time together.”

He got dressed and looked at them both, “I will message either of you should I wish for contact or sex. Good night.” Whipping his hair around dramatically, he spun and walked out of the apartment.

Tony whistled through his teeth, “that went better than I expected.” Thor just gave him a look and sighed. He looked a bit beat but yes everything went much better than he thought it would.

 

~*~

Loki walked out of the building and took a deep breath, enjoying the cool night air. It was early autumn and he liked that, he loved the cool seasons and looked forward to some stormy and rainy weather.

He looked around for the taxi Tony said he called for him but couldn’t spot anything.

Loki pulled out his phone to message Tony, when a black car stopped in front of him. He frowned, sure that this was not a taxi or an Uber since the car was really expensive.

Then the window was rolled down and Maw looked at him, “hop in.” Loki swallowed and took a step back, “nope, get lost squidward.” The thin man narrowed his eyes and before Loki could do anything else pointed a gun at him.

They looked at each other while Loki was stiff with fear.

“Get into the car boy.”

This time Loki complied but he didn’t want to he stared at the person who sat in the back too. It was a woman with dark blue hair who sneered at him.

She grabbed his wrists and put a ziptie around them to keep him in place before putting his seatbelt on.

Loki let out a shaky breath, “w-what do you think you will achieve with this? Thanos will not like it that you kidnapped me.”

Maw turned to look at him with a smile on his lips; Loki shuddered as he looked at him.

He was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.   
> Stay tuned for the next chapter because the roads are not going to get smooth anytime soon.   
> Leave your thougts and predictions in the comments below.   
> Thanks for reading everyone.


	9. Prepare for trouble, make it double

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of violence in this one and some other stuff, heed the tags if you are sensitive.

Thanos looked up from the paper he was reading as Maw entered his study. The thin man didn’t say anything as he approached him, putting a broken phone on the desk.

It looked like someone smashed it on the ground with a lot of force. Thanos stared at it, it was Loki’s.

“Who?”

Maw looked at him with an unmoving expression, “the Odinson.”

Thanos stared at the phone before he slowly stood picking up his dress jacket and putting it on in a calm and collected manner.

He straightened his cuffs before standing up to his full height.

“Ready the car and make a reservation.”

~*~

The restaurant was almost completely full and Thor was busting his ass in the kitchen as screams could be heard from the dining room.

He frowned and exchanged a few looks with the other chefs before they peeked out of the kitchen doors.

People rose from their seats and ran out of the restaurant as Thanos stood in the middle of the room, looking absolutely unmoved as Volstagg was kneeling in front of him while Maw stood behind him holding a gun to the back of his head.

Thor froze before he looked at his colleagues, “you should get out of here, all of you. This one is for me.”

They shared looks of confusion and horror but luckily didn’t ask any questions and disappeared out of the back door.

Thor took off his apron and threw it to the side before emerging from the kitchen. He put on a huge smile for Thanos and casually strolled up to him, “hey there big guy, what can I do for you?”

Thanos eyes were cold, they seemed to have lost all light and all in all he looked pretty pissed, under his calm demeanour. Thor pointed at Volstagg, “please don’t shoot my boss, he is the only one who puts up with my crap. You understand, right. Hard to find a decent place to work for nowadays.”

Thanos nodded at Maw and for a second Thor was sure Maw would shoot but instead the man pulled Volstagg off the floor and out of the restaurant. To Thor’s surprise, the rest of Thanos henchmen followed not soon after.

Thor narrowed his eyes at the man, “will you explain to me what you are doing here? If my father did anything to upset you, it is not my fault.”

Thanos didn’t answer, he took off his dress jacked and threw it aside, then he began to pull up his sleeves not even looking at Thor.

The blonde man sighed and opened his chef jacket to take it off and throw it aside too. He knew where this was going and even though he didn’t understand why Thanos came here to pick a fight, he had enough build up frustration to not back down.

Thanos looked at Thor, “today is the day you die Odinson.”

Thor chuckled and raised his fists, “well crap I should have put on fresh underwear I guess.”

Thanos let out a roar and charged at him like a bull.

Thor growled and ducked under Thanos first punch, delivering his own right into his side. The other man didn’t even flinch or grunt he just brought his elbow down on Thor’s shoulder, throwing him to the floor, hard.

Thor gasped and luckily had enough sense to roll away as Thanos tried to break his skull with his giant foot. A curse left Thor’s lips as he saw that and he quickly got up and jumped back.

His back hit a chair and he grabbed the backrest and hurled it at Thanos. The wooden chair broke as it collided with Thanos arms which he had brought up to protect his face.

Thor jumped up on a table to throw himself at Thanos but he was met by a fist into his face.

It didn’t look good for him.

The big man chuckled darkly and a smirk appeared on his lips. He cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders before grabbing a fistful of Thor’s blond hair to pull him up.

“Now before you die, tell me where he is.”

Thor hissed at a few hairs were ripped off his scalp. He would be dammed if he lost this fight, not like this. With a loud growl he kicked Thanos side and the man let out a huff as he stumbled to the side.

Thor was able to free himself from his grip and get back up.

“Where is who, you ugly piece of shit?”

Thanos spun around and threw a few more punches at Thor, which he was able to doge. Thor’s back hit a table and let himself drop on the edge with so much force that the plates and everything else on it was thrown at his opponent.

Thanos growled as a plate with spaghetti hit him in the chest and he almost slipped on them. Thor laughed and finally punched him hard in the face that Thanos was thrown to the floor.

“Loki! You took him! Where is he?”

Thor paused, too stunned to form words so he didn’t stop Thanos from getting up and the next punch sent him with so much force to the floor, that he actually bounced up again.

He groaned and Thanos grabbed the back of his neck to pull him up.

“I didn’t take him. I don’t know where he is.”

Thanos scoffed and wrapped his hand around Thor’s throat, “don’t lie to me, where is he?” Thor grimaced and grabbed his wrist with both hands. They slowly moved backwards until Thor was with his back to a wall.

Thor wheezed loudly, trying to suck in a breath, “I love him do you think I would hurt him?” He tried to laugh but there was not enough air for him to do so.

Thanos looked at him apparently thinking about what he had said. With a growl he turned and threw Thor away from him.

“Then if you didn’t take him, who did?”

Thor rubbed his throat as he got up, “you? I thought he was either with you or his family.” Thanos shook his head, “no, he wasn’t with me, I delivered him to his family after I told him the truth about you and after that I didn’t see him.”

He flexed his hands, clenching and unclenching his fingers.

Thor could see his mind working and he brushed his hair back, ready to throw another chair at the man, “the last time I saw and talked to Loki was three days ago.”

Thanos looked at him and nodded a bit absently, “I see.”

Thor rolled his eyes, “why do you think something happened to him anyway.” Thanos shot him a glare and straightened up, “Maw showed me his destroyed phone, he is the one who keeps an eye on the boy for me so he told me that…”

Thor and Thanos looked at each other for almost a minute until they simultaneously turned and looked outside where Maw watched them fight.

The man visibly paled and jumped into the car, driving off quickly. Thanos and Thor cursed, shared a look and cursed again.

Thanos pulled out his phone, “well I guess I know who has him.” He looked at Thor with a look of disgust, “I think we…should work together.”

Thor looked at him, drily, “oh my god Loki is doomed.”

~*~

Loki desperately pulled on his ties but he just couldn’t get rid of the rope. He was scared, hungry and stiff.

Maw had brought him to a rundown apartment where he now sat with his wrists tied to the bed. They fed him only enough so he wouldn’t pass out, but not enough to keep him from being hungry.  

His stomach growled loudly as the blue haired woman entered. Proxima was her name if he recalled correctly.

She smirked at him and placed a plate on the nightstand.

It was a decent sized meal, although Loki could tell that it wasn’t very tasty. The woman untied one of his hands so he could eat and watched him the entire time.

Loki quickly ate and sighed as he finished his meal.

“M-May I use the bathroom?”

Proxima gave him a look as if his request required her to go out all the way to fulfil it. She tied his wrists together again but untied him from the bed so he could get up.

He was led to the bathroom and shoved inside before she locked the door behind him.

Loki was glad that she didn’t join him in the bathroom and he quickly went about his business. He washed his hands and drank some water from the faucet afterwards trying to stifle his hunger a bit.

It didn’t help a lot but he tried anyway. He flinched when he heard the door to his room being thrown open violently.

The bathroom door was still closed but he could hear Maw talking to Proxima.

“We need to pack up, Thanos found out I lied to him, he will come for the brat.”

“Well let’s kill him and leave the body for him to find.”

Loki paled and almost let out a whimper. Maw didn’t sound happy about her suggestion.

“Are you an idiot? We cannot kill him, the boy is the only lever we have, as long as his life is on the line Thanos can be controlled.”

The bathroom door was opened and Loki flinched away from it. Maw didn’t care and grabbed his arm to pull him outside, “pack up we have ten minutes.”

Proxima mumbled something in a language Loki didn’t understand but even he could tell it was an insult when he was dragged outside by Maw. He followed him and kept his head down so he wouldn’t anger the man in any way.

When they had brought him here he had tried to threaten Maw and kept insulting him. The man obviously didn’t like that so he almost dislocated his shoulder while threatening to have Cull rape him.

Loki had stayed quiet and obedient after that.

Now Maw was leading him outside the run down building and into a Van sitting him down in one of the back seats.

He tied Loki’s hands to the door after he buckled him up and closed the door locking it. Loki sighed and waited for their journey to continue.

He looked at his hands and sighed sniffing a bit trying not to cry again.

This situation was now the worst thing that ever happened to him. He briefly wondered if his mother had called the police already.

He jerked up his head as the trunk of the car was opened and Cull threw some bags in there, before throwing it close again.

Loki almost cried out but he managed to keep quiet, it would have only angered Maw. The front doors opened and Maw and Proxima took the seats while Cull slipped in next to Loki in the back.

He grinned at him and Loki whimpered as he turned away.

Proxima looked at Maw, “where are we going?” The thin man started the car and drove outside the parking lot, “I have a house downtown in queens Thanos doesn’t know about it so this should buy us some time. Hopefully.”

Loki swallowed, “will you kill me?”

His voice was quiet and almost inaudible over the noise of the car.

Maw snickered, “scared boy? Well we will see, I don’t want Thanos to chase us till the end of the world so I might just let you live.”

Loki bit his lip trying not to get his hopes up. Cull chuckled and reached over to put a hand on his thigh. Loki tensed up and stared at him in horror.

The huge man said something in a language Loki didn’t understand and Maw laughed, “if you want to, but you cannot kill him so be gentle.”

Loki stared at Cull and shook his head, “no, don’t touch me you stupid beast!” All three of them laughed loudly and Proxima looked back at them, “stop screaming or I will shut your mouth.” Loki had tears in his eyes, “please don’t let him do that to me, I beg you.”

The woman scoffed and turned back to the front.

The ride was quiet except for Loki’s sobs and Proxima’s texting on her phone. Then suddenly Maw slammed the breaks as he realized he was about to run over a young boy on the street.

He cursed but the boy just moved away and they continued their way.

Soon they parked in front of a building and though it looked rather bad from the outside, it was surprisingly spacious as Maw had bought the four apartments that were next to each other and ripped out the walls separating them.

Loki only briefly looked around as he was sat down on a couch to be quiet and wait. He glanced around the room but quickly looked down on his hands again as the others entered the room.

They talked among themselves and Loki tried not to listen to their words. Maw argued whit Proxima while Cull walked up to Loki and pulled him off the couch and up to stand on his feet.

Loki stared at him with wide panicked eyes, “no, don’t touch me please.” Cull said something he didn’t understand and Maw turned to them, “put him down, we don’t have time for that now.”

Loki almost cried when Cull let go of him and they went back to plan their escape.

In the end they couldn’t really decide what to do so Proxima made the diplomatic approach and ordered pizza. Loki was still with them but now he sat in Cull’s lap as mumbled things to him and stroked his head and back gently.

When the doorbell rang, Proxima went to answer it and Loki looked up, he was tempted to scream for help but he knew they would kill the poor guy that was just doing his job.

Maw went to help her and shielded Loki from the view. They returned with two large pizza cartons and Loki’s stomach growled loudly.

He looked at Maw who just chuckled and began to eat.

To his horror it was Cull who offered him some of his food, feeding him only bits and pieces of his own pizza. Loki felt like a pet and he didn’t like it at all. 

Once they finished Maw and Proxima went back to arguing while Cull stood wordlessly and carried Loki away. The door he opened led into a bedroom and Loki began to struggle, “no, no! Let go of me!”

Cull was uncaring of his screaming and just threw him on the bed. Loki quickly turned on his front and crawled away from the man but he was grabbed by his ankle and pulled back.  

He cried out loudly as Cull pulled his pants down and began to touch him.

The man said some things in a soft tone but Loki didn’t understand and didn’t care for his words, he wanted him off and whimpered, begged and pleaded to let go.

He didn’t and Loki was ready to pass out from panic.

~*~

Thor growled loudly as he picked up a used coffee mug and threw it at the wall. Thanos wasn’t in a much better mood but he preferred not to show it.

He pushed his hands into his pockets and sighed, “I guess they left not too long ago.” Thor spun around, “oh you _guess_!” Thanos raised an eyebrow at the younger man, “control yourself Odinson, we need a clear head to find Loki, else we have to play by their rules.”

Thor scoffed, “we just need clear directions. Come on Maw licked your ass for years, you got to know how that guy thinks.”

Thanos looked put off by that comment and wrinkled his nose, “Maw is a peculiar man, he is not easy to see through. He is terribly smart and a master of many trades. To find him will not be easy without hints.”

He rubbed his chin and thought about his possible allies.

This was bad, he wasn’t sure who he could trust in his organization anymore. Thor mumbled a few more obscenities as his phone rang.

He pulled it out of his pocked and took the call, “Stark, this better be important.” The man on the other end sighed dramatically, “oh well I hope the fact that I found him is important enough.”

Thor blinked and immediately put him on speaker, “you found Loki?” Thanos turned and walked up to Thor, his eyebrows knitted together.

“I did, call me the best and I will tell you where he is.”

Thanos frowned, “is that Tony Stark?” It sounded as if Tony was spitting out his drink, “holy fuck, Thor, did you…did you know he was there?”

Thor grimaced, “yeah we are kind of working together.”

“…Oh my god Loki is doomed.”

“Stark!” Thor yelled, angrily clenching his fist, “focus, tell us where he is.”

“Queens,” the other man stated, “one of my men delivered a pizza there so you better hurry up, he just messaged me.”

Both men were already running to the car and while Thanos took the wheel Thor took the passenger’s seat. Without further delay Thanos started the car and speed off downtown.

Thor hissed and grabbed the handle on his side of the car, “fuck, Tony give us the address and get us help.” Tony chuckled, “I am already ahead of you sweetheart. My guys are almost there and I am too.”

Thor exhaled, “thank you Tony, I appreciate it.”

“No problem big guy, give Loki a big kiss when you see him and next time we see each other you will tell me how the hell you thought it was a good idea to team up with Thanos.”

Thor chuckled and hung up.

Thanos raced through the city and to their surprise no cop seemed to notice them. Thor guessed it had something to do with them getting paid off by Thanos.

They arrived at a house and a young man stood in front of it looking a bit intimidated by the two big men. He was wearing a uniform from some pizza place, Tony apparently owned.

“Fifth floor, apartment 55.”

They didn’t really look at him just acknowledged what he said before they entered the building. Thanos shoved Thor out of the way to go first and Thor growled, taking over on the staircase.

“Are you armed?”

Thor looked back at him, “I have my fists and a knife.” Thanos chuckled, “wow that is cute now let the adults handle this.” He pulled Thor back and went in front of the apartment door, pulling out a Sig from his pocket. 

He knocked on the door and they heard shuffling before a female voice called.

“Whoever this is fuck off!”

Thanos chuckled lowly and a shiver went down Thor’s spine.

“Open the door Proxima and I will not kill you as gruesomely as possible.”

Thor groaned, “why did you just announce yourself, that is literally the most stupidest thing you could do.” Thanos smiled, “because it is more fun like this.”

He lifted his foot and tore down the door in one go. The wooden door crashed into the floor and broke down completely throwing pieces of wood everywhere.

In the room Maw stood staring at the door with wide eyes while Proxima was next to the door ready to shoot Thanos. He cursed and moved out of the way, pulling Thor with him just in time as a bullet tore a hole into the wall behind him.

“That is why you don’t announce yourself you giant, mad, idiot,” Thor shouted and he took the weapon from Thanos hands and shot through the wall.

Proxima let out a scream and there was an audible thud as she hit the floor. Thanos grabbed the gun from Thor and stormed into the room just as Maw was about to pick up Proxima’s weapon.

Thanos roared and grabbed the thin man by his throat and lifting him up. He pushed him against the wall and pressed his gun into his gut, “where is Loki?”

Thor walked in and kicked the weapon away from the struggling woman on the floor before he spotted a door. He narrowed his eyes before it was thrown open and Cull stepped outside.

The huge man was shirtless and obviously pissed. Luckily he still wore pants as he stormed towards Thor.

He laughed and swung his fists at him.

It was like hitting a solid, brick wall.

Thor hissed and rubbed his knuckles before he looked up at the man surprised. Cull snickered and grabbed him, throwing him through the room.

Thanos watched with a raised eyebrow and Maw chuckled. They turned back to each other, “now where is he!” Maw pointed at the room Cull had come out and Thanos growled squeezing the thin man’s throat.  

He was livid and he wanted to rush over to Loki, but he couldn’t at the moment, “why? Why did you do it?” Maw sneered at him, “you have gone soft, not only because of him but you have. You disgust me, the man who started all this would not have spared anyone, you were supposed to kill the Odinson. After that we would have taken Odin down! It would have been glorious.”

Thanos looked at him with cold dead eyes, “you know if you had just told me, I would have killed you right away and painless.” He shook his head and Maw’s eyes widened as he took three shots into his belly.

Thanos dropped him, to let him bleed out on the floor before walking to the bedroom.

“You are doing good Odinson,” he said nodding at him as he tried to free himself from the headlock Cull had him in.

The two men rolled around the floor grunting and moaning while Thanos carefully opened the door and looked inside.

Loki sat in a corner of the room, whimpering as he had the sheets wrapped around his body. He shivered as if he was freezing and Thanos sighed, “little one? It is me, no one will hurt you prince.”

Loki turned his head to look at him and with a loud cry he threw himself into his arms. Thanos may be a creepy man with a weird obsession about him but he would never hurt him, he would protect him.

Thanos sighed and wrapped his arms around the younger man.

 

Outside Thor rammed his elbow into Cull’s face, he heard a satisfied crunch and smiled. Cull let out a shout and loosened his grip on Thor a bit so Thor was able to shift and get out and away from him.

He rolled over the floor, turning to see the man’s mad eyes just in front of him. Cull’s face was red with blood and anger and Thor yelped as he was grabbed by his hair and hit by the man’s big and hard, forehead.

Both men groaned and Thor shook off the dizziness quick enough to punch him in the chin and throwing him back. Finally he got back on his feet and stumbled backwards out of Cull’s reach.

The big man growled and also stood, rubbing his chin. He said something in language that he didn’t speak and Thor rolled his eyes.

He lifted his fists and went one on one with Cull. He threw two punches at his face and a kick, aimed at his side but the man didn’t budge. He just chuckled.

Thor groaned, “oh come on, what are you made of? Rocks?” He was getting tired and hurt all over, he had to end this shit and get the man down.

A new idea came to him and he ran up to Cull, jumping at him so they both fell to the floor. Cull growled something that could have been an insult but Thor neither cared nor understood him.

He quickly wrapped his arms around his neck trying to choke him. Cull cursed and tried to hit him and get him off but Thor didn’t budge, he held on growling loudly as he cut off Cull’s air support.

Finally after what felt an eternity Cull stopped moving. When Thor realized he groaned and let go, gasping for air himself as he stretched out on the floor.

He heard steps and looked behind him to spot Thanos there. The big man had held Loki in his arms and raised an eyebrow at Thor, “what are you lying around for? Get your lazy ass up.”

Thor groaned and got up and Loki all but leapt into his arms, hugging him tightly. Thanos didn’t look like he approved but he didn’t have much of a choice to accept it as people stormed into the apartment.

Not the police to their surprise but men in expensive looking dark suits. Tony walked with them and smiled at the mess of blood around them.

“Wow well that’s something. How are you guys?”

Loki sniffed as he held on to Thor, “hey Tony.” The mob boss smiled at him gently, “hey sweetie, do you need an ambulance?” To Thor’s relieve Loki shook his head and Tony nodded.

Thanos put a hand on Loki’s shoulder, “how about we get you home? Or you could stay with me if you like.” Loki wiped his tears, “no offense to all of you but I want to go home and hug my mom really badly.”

Thor brushed his hair back, “I understand darling.”

He kissed him and Loki let him but he also gave Thanos a kiss and walked up to Tony.

“Can you take me?”

Tony nodded, “of course, ah here have this.”

He took off his dress jacket and gave it to Loki who put it on. The boy didn’t wear a shirt, only pants and he had scratches and bite marks all over his chest and neck.

Loki put it on visibly grateful and walked out with the mob boss. Thor huffed and looked at Thanos, “so who of us won now?” Thanos sighed, “I guess either, neither of us or both of us.”

Thor huffed again.

 

Outside Tony led Loki to his car when he spotted the pizza guy who looked awfully young. He frowned at him, “you are the guy who called right? What is your name?”

The boy stiffed and then blushed, “P-Parker Sir, Peter Parker.” Tony hummed and looked him up and down, “are you not a bit young to work for me? I think I recall we have a 18+ policy.”

The boy’s face turned completely red now, “Sir I…needed the money so I lied to get the job, I am sorry.” Tony nodded, “well uh you cannot keep working for me boy so you are fired, but I will keep paying you so don’t worry.”

The boy looked at him with wide eyes and stuttered to form an answer but Tony just turned and went to get Loki home to his parents.

 

Loki was glad to be home again.

He hugged his crying mother while his father watched and patted his back.

They asked him what happened but Loki just said that he had gotten in trouble, which made his father tighten his lips and leave.

Neither Loki nor Farbauti cared so they let him be.

Loki got a shower and proper clothes after that. Once he was decent again, he dropped on his bed and slept like a dead man. For three days he just slept, ate, talked a bit to his mother and slept again.

He was traumatized but he had experience with that and so he soon enough started to get better. At least good enough to be able to meet up with both Thor and Thanos at the burger restaurant he liked so much.

Loki had already ordered his favourite burger and sipped on his coke as Thanos entered the restaurant. He smiled at the man and stood to greet him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Thanos slid into the booth sitting opposite of Loki, waiting for him to start talking. Loki smiled back at him, “sorry but we are waiting for Thor, I bet he will be here any minute.”

Thor walked in only a few minutes later and went to sit with them but froze when he saw Thanos there. Like before Loki got up to hug and kiss Thor, before sitting down again.

Loki received his burger while Thor had to slide into the booth to sit next to Thanos. The two men glared at each other while Loki enjoyed some fries.

Finally Loki talked and the two men focused on him, “I wanted to thank the both of you. You saved me and helped me in different ways.” He smiled at them and both men returned his smile.

“I have to admit I really like both of you and I am grateful for what you did so I…feel bad if I had to choose between the two of you.”

He grimaced, “gods that sounds even worse when I say it out loud.” Thanos smiled at him and reached out to take his hand. Thor didn’t like that and glared at him.

“Loki you know that I have only the warmest of feelings for you. I want you to be happy, this is my first priority.”

Loki smiled at Thanos, “I know, thank you so much.” Thor’s face kind of twitched as he tried to hide his disgust. He quickly took Loki’s other hand and held it.

“Yes Loki, as long as it makes you happy we will accept your decision,” he just hoped Loki would not chose Thanos over him. Loki blushed and chuckled, “thank you Thor. I know I was hard to you and I apologize.”

He pulled his hands back to eat some fries.

“Both of you are not what you seem to be and I know I am already too deep into this to back out again, but I…I cannot choose.”

Thor frowned, “what do you mean? That you want to be with both of us?” Loki blushed and looked down sheepishly. Thor couldn’t believe it.

Thanos smiled, “this is the weirdest proposal I ever received but I will accept your decision.” Loki looked up at him and smiled and Thor knew it was either share or lose.

He also smiled at Loki, “so do we make a schedule like divorced parents? I get you during the week and he on the weekends and holidays?”

He chuckled and Thanos looked at him with a knowing smirk, “I could live with that.” Loki blinked in surprise and his blush deepened.

“I kind of thought of something like that, I want to move back to my apartment so I would be around anyway. Well as long as I don’t have a new job.”

He shrugged and looked at the two men.

Thanos nodded, “and I will pick you up Friday evening and return you Monday morning.” Loki smiled and nodded, “yes but never refer to me as a child and if I don’t want to spend time with any of you, you will respect that.”

Both men nodded.

“Of course Loki, anything else?” Thor asked.

The boy shrugged and finished his burger, “nothing that comes to my mind at the moment. I will tell you when I need anything else.”

The three men smiled at each other and stayed a little longer, before they agreed to help Loki with his move tomorrow and for the first time in weeks, Loki felt hope bloom in his chest.

Maybe everything would now turn out fine.

 

Loki returned to his parents place a few hours later with a smile on his face and as he heard their voices coming from the living room, he walked towards them without hesitating.

Laufey smiled brightly, sitting in his armchair while Farbauti had a polite but tense smile on her face as they both faced the guest that sat on the couch.

The back of the couch was turned towards Loki so he couldn’t see his face up until he was right next to it.

“Ah Loki,” his father exclaimed and stood, “you remember Mr Gast? You used to work whit him when you were a kid.”

Loki froze and stared at the man in horror. En Dwi Gast, tall, lean and now grey haired slowly stood with eyes that practically devoured him.

He held out his hand but Loki was too numb to shake it, he felt panic rise inside of him, the old helplessness as he felt his large hand touching him.

He jumped back and his mother was quick to put an arm around him as she glared at the man that was responsible for ripping their family apart.

Gast chuckled, “I see you do remember me, Loki.”

 

-The End for now-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well you probably wonder why there is another chapter coming if this is the end.   
> Answer is.....porn yes there will be a bonus porn chapter. 
> 
> Now this story has ended, I hope you enjoyed the plot the twists and the smut I as always tried my best.  
> There will be a sequel for the story with another villain and I am looking forwards to write it.   
> Till then folks and thanks for reading.


	10. Epilouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last super smutty chapter.   
> I just kind of wanted to write that but it wouldnt fit into the story so it is just kind of a bonus chapter

“I cannot believe I let the two of you talk me into this,” Loki groaned as Thor closed the door and Thanos took of his dress jacket.

Both men laughed and Thor walked up to him with a huge grin, “come on Loki, don’t tell me that this is the first time you do a threesome.”

Thanos smiled and stepped behind Loki while Thor stood in front of him. He shrugged, “no of course not but normally I always do it with either two women or one guy and one woman.”

Thanos chuckled, “that is cute darling, now shall we begin? It is really nice of Tony to let us use his room and we should make good use of the time he has given us.”

Loki sighed and nodded, “yes though I bet he has a camera somewhere and is watching us.” Thor hummed and kissed Loki, “I think so too.” Thanos chuckled and took Loki’s chin to pull him away from Thor and kiss him too.

Thor huffed a little but didn’t complain, “take off your clothes Loki, all of them.” Thanos nodded and stepped back. Loki blushed a little as he began to undress in front of them.

He just pulled his shirt over his head when he stopped and looked at them, “you should undress too.” Thanos chuckled and Thor grinned, “maybe but for now we will just watch you.”

Loki blushed even more and slowly undressed fully.

It was a bit weird for him to be naked in front of both of his boyfriends at the same time, but it wasn’t the weirdest thing he ever did.

Once he was completely undressed Thanos put his hands on his arms and moved against his back, mouthing his neck and Loki shivered. He turned his head to the side to give him better access and let out a little moan.

In front of him Thor got on his knees and kissed his chest and stomach while running his hands up and down before resting them on Loki’s thighs.

Loki sighed and honestly he was quite surprised. He had expected that he would be the one on his knees and being the one dealing out the pleasure rather than receiving it.

Thor nipped on the sensitive skin at his hips and licked along his already hard length. Loki moaned and let his head drop back onto Thanos shoulder.

The big man smiled and kissed his cheek while his hands began to massage his ass. Loki loved the feeling of both of his men having their hands on him.

He smiled but yelped as cold and slick fingers touched his hole and he instinctively moved a bit forward. Thor used that to take Loki’s length into his mouth and suck.

Loki moaned and again moved back a bit but Thanos’ fingers were still there.

“Stay still darling or don’t you want to be spoiled?” Thanos said with a slightly smug tone. Loki gasped as a thick finger slipped inside of him and he blushed heavily, “oh gods I will get mad.”

Thanos smiled and kissed his neck, sucking a small mark there, “you would love it darling.” Loki gasped and nodded, “I would.”

Thor chuckled and sucked on Loki’s tip, causing a really pleasant feeling but not bringing him anywhere near the edge. Loki whimpered and his hips jerked a little but Thor kept him mostly still.

Thanos wrapped his free arm around Loki’s chest pulling him tight against him as he pushed a second slick finger inside of him. Loki let out a moan and of course tried to move but he was pinned against Thanos.

Thor chuckled and rubbed Loki’s length while he got up to suck on one of the pink and perky nipples. Loki moaned louder and clenched his fists.

“You make such sweet sounds my dear. I love it.”

Thor let go of the nipple and smiled, “yes really nice. I like to hear more of those.” He took a nipple and pinched it. Loki gasped sharply and shook his head, “Thor!”

Thanos smiled, “is that too much already? Oh my darling, you are so sensitive I think we neglected you a bit lately.” Loki wanted to protest but Thor prevented that by kissing him deeply.

He pushed his tongue into Loki’s mouth, playing with his tongue while he slowly stroked his length while Thanos slowly fucked him with his fingers.

It felt heavenly and Loki was sure he would pass out from the pleasure at some point.

Thor broke the kiss and smiled as he saw Loki panting for air.

“You are so beautiful darling, I want to see you completely undone.”

Loki looked at him, “y-you most likely will, ah.” He threw his head back again as Thor tightened his grip. Thanos hummed and pulled his fingers out to undo his buckle and pull out his hard length.

“I am going to sit down, help me with him Thor.”

Loki was in a haze and barely noticed Thor nodding and holding him up while Thanos sat down on the floor lotus style. Both men lifted Loki up and he gasped loudly as he felt Thanos tip breaching him.

No matter what it always took him time to get used to him but he loved it. He loved how this big cock stretched him, he loved the slight pain that only heightened his pleasure in the end.

Loki leaned back against Thanos as he sat speared on his cock, his back against his chest. Thor watched mesmerized, “I just love this expression of yours. It is beautiful.”

Loki chuckled and looked at Thor, “are you just going to stare at me?” Thor chuckled and knelt again to kiss him deeply. Loki kissed him back while Thanos patiently waited for him to give him a go.

Loki sighed as they broke the kiss and he looked at Thanos giving him a nod. Thanos smiled and put his hands on Loki’s hips slowly moving him up and down.

Thor watched, kissing Loki and playing with his nipples a bit more. Loki keened and pushed his hands away earning a laugh from both men, “look at that he thinks he gets to say something about this.”

Loki whined and Thanos chuckled darkly, “should we tie him up?” Thor grinned and waited for a reaction from Loki.

Loki’s eyes widened and his head screamed yes while his mouth said, “no, don’t you dare,” but it sounded lame even in his own ears. Thanos smiled and jerked his hips up making Loki moan loudly.

He wrapped his arms around Loki and nodded to Thor who got up and grabbed a rope from the wall. Loki gasped and squirmed as Thanos slowly thrusted into him.

He barely noticed Thor taking his hands and tying his wrists with a soft black rope.

It looked beautiful on his black skin and Loki let out another moan as Thor tugged on it. Loki fell forward and was nearly pulled of Thanos’ cock but Thanos held on to his hips.

He chuckled and looked at Thor, “the ceiling, use the hooks.”

Thor nodded and looped the rope through a hook and fixed it on the wall so Loki was pulled onto his knees with his arms almost stretched above him. Thanos knelt behind Loki and now started to thrust into him properly.

Loki moaned and whined enjoying the treatment too much to say anything useful. Thor chuckled and pulled his own cock free, stepping in front of Loki.

Loki gasped as he saw the hard and dripping cock right in front of his face and his mouth even watered a bit at that sight. Thor smiled running a hand through those raven locks, “you look so good, I could get used to see you in this position.”

Loki whined and looked up at Thor, “Thor ah, I am already getting fucked you ah you will have to wait.” Thanos smirked and pulled almost all the way out before snapping his hips to thrust into Loki again, “does he now? Oh Thor he just told you what to do.”

Thor grinned, “yeah I think I heard the same thing.” He shook his head and grabbed his cock at the base, “I wonder what kind of punishment the little one deserves for that.” Loki swallowed, eagerly waiting for Thor to finally let him suck on his cock but he wouldn’t give himself away this time.

Loki gasped as Thanos hit his sweet spot only to press against it. Thanos smacked Loki ass and smiled, “either give the little one what he likes or let him wait and beg.”

Loki looked at Thor, “I will not beg.” Thor chuckled and grabbed a fistful of black hair while slowly stroking his length right in front of his face.

Loki felt the urge to swipe his tongue over the tip of Thor’s cock but Thor didn’t let him. He didn’t let him reach him and tugged harshly on his hair, “oh no darling you need to beg.”

Loki shook his head but groaned as Thanos pounded into him for a few seconds before he went agonizingly slow. It was a delicious torture and Loki moaned loudly.

“You two a-always fight why not now? Thanos tell Thor to just go for it.”

That earned him another smack on his ass and Thanos stopped moving altogether, “let me think, ah no.” Loki could hear the smirk in his voice and groaned.

“Beg Loki,” Thor said in a dark voice as he still stroked himself. Loki swallowed, “dammit, please Thor ah use my mouth.”

Thor chuckled, “not exactly begging but close enough.” With that he pushed into Loki’s mouth, too quick and too fast for him to adjust, just to make him gag. A little punishment was needed after all.

Loki gagged and tried to move away or relax his throat but Thor was being a shit and didn’t let him. Thanos chuckled and began to pick up the pace again so Loki didn’t get the chance to relax and was, for a moment, overwhelmed by them both.

Finally Thor pulled out of Loki’s throat and smiled at Loki as he sucked in some breath, his face flustered and drool all over his mouth. He looked up to Thor and saw him smirk.

Loki wanted to say something but instead he let out a moan as Thanos pushed in deep, slowing down again so he wouldn’t come too soon.

“The little prince is close Thor, what do you think should we let him come?”

Thor chuckled as he saw Loki’s hopeful gaze, “I don’t think so.” Thanos grinned, “me neither.” He reached around and grabbed Loki’s hard length in a firm grip, making him jump for a second.

“Fuck, please let me come! You two can make me come again.”

Thor shrugged, “yeah sure we can but I don’t think that would be too memorable.” He chuckled and pushed into his mouth again but this time a lot more civil.

Loki moaned around the intrusion.

As Thor was slowly thrusting into his mouth Thanos let go of his cock and Loki almost whined at that. Thanos chuckled and pulled out before he began to thrust into him at a faster pace.

“What is it little prince?” he asked while holding his hips in place, “is it not enough for you greedy little self?”

Loki tried to say something but Thor didn’t give him the courtesy to stop using his throat. Thanos laughed, “I like the sounds you make, you sound like a true slut.”

Thor chuckled and Loki’s face began to burn bright red. He loved what they did to him but his pride forbade him to give in.

Thanos groaned, “fuck he is always so tight, I cannot go much longer Thor. Gods let us fill him at the same time.” Thor nodded and his grip on Loki’s hair tightened as he picked up the pace.

Loki’s eyes widened as he heard that. He wanted that so badly that the thought alone almost made him come. Letting out a whine he looked up at Thor pleadingly.

“Fuck the little slut is giving me the puppy eyes.”

Thanos growled and slapped Loki’s ass hard, “fuck are you ready?” Thor groaned and nodded, “yes, yes I am ah I am coming!”

He pushed in until Loki’s nose was pressed against him and Thanos did the same burying himself to the hilt in Loki’s ass.

They both came with a loud moan and Loki’s eyes rolled back as he felt them fill him up at the same time.

It was so intense that it not only pushed him over the edge but more like threw him violently over it.

His whole body went taunt as he came.

Loki sat up with a gasp and panted heavily.

“What the hell?”

He shifted a bit and grimaced as he felt the warm stickiness in his boxers.

“Loki, gods why are you awake?”

Loki sighed and looked at Thanos, “ah uh sorry I had a dream and woke up.” He quickly slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

When he went back Thanos had tuned the lamp on his nightstand on and looked at him worried.

“Was it a nightmare? Did you dream about Maw or Cull?”

Loki snorted, “no it was the exact opposite love.” He smiled and slid back into bed and went to straddle Thanos, “oh so tell me about it.”

Loki thought about telling him but he didn’t think that a good idea, “nah else you would get nightmares. Now kiss me and I might want to take another ride on that huge cock of yours.”

He smiled and leaned into kiss him.

Thanos happily obliged of course, putting his hands on Loki’s ass as he kissed him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thats it the good news is I already started on the sequel but the first chapter isnt finished yet but I have a plan and it will be great or so I hope.   
> So watch out for the next part of the Story.   
> I will put it up as soon as I can.   
> Now leave your thoughts in the comments below.   
> I also do take requests for one shots if someone has a good idea just ask for it. 
> 
> Hopefully see you all soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Leave a comment or a Kudos and tell me what you think  
> it is very much apreciated


End file.
